Fontanero r
by Psicodelii
Summary: Tener dinero siempre había sido un problema para Bella, vivir insegura en un mundo lleno de interesados por su apellido no era fácil, pero luego lo conoció a él. el chico pobre, humilde y totalmente desinteresado que le demostró que no todos buscan el dinero. el punto era confiar en él, como bajar la guardia rápidamente después de toda una vida. (Mucho Amor, Poco Drama) Short Fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Personajes de S. Meyer. Mi historia**

 **.**

 **FONTANERO**

 **.**

-Oh! Demonios – lo escucha gruñir y luego bufar para después escuchar algo como "tubo de pacotilla… y estúpida tuerca" con una sonrisita burlona empezó a morderse la uña del pulgar derecho mientras veía la mitad del torso de su novio bajo el lavabo y la otra mitad dentro de este, estaba más que segura que Tyler era bueno para muchas cosas pero no para el trabajo pesado.

-Ty, cariño. Creo que es mejor que salgas de ahí antes de que te lastimes – musita Isabella tratando de no reírse abiertamente, le gustaba ver a su novio sin camisa pero definitivamente no se veía bien ahí abajo.

Tyler saca el resto del cuerpo de debajo del lavabo, sus pantalones caqui estaban un poco arrugados y su torso moreno estaba un poco sudoroso, frunció el cejo al verlo así, no era usual que su novio sudara, por lo menos ella no lo había visto así. Tyler bufó y se sentó antes de ponerse de pie y enarcar una ceja hacia su novia.

-Eso está imposible, Bells. – Le contesta él tomando una toalla de la cocina para limpiarse las manos – es una cosa complicada, no es fácil de reparar – ella asiente y frunce los labios.

-De acuerdo, entonces tendré que llamar a un fontanero – mira la hora en su fino reloj de pulsera, regalo de Tyler y bufa, las cinco de la tarde – diablos, es tarde! Mi fregadero pasará todo el fin de semana descompuesto.

-No es así, bonita – sonríe su novio poniéndose nuevamente el suéter se cachemir azul claro, era tan… de la Ivy League, a veces odiaba lo pomposo que era – y no digas groserías, no se ve lindo en una mujer. – Isabella bufa y rueda los ojos.

-Muérdeme – gruñe estresada, no quiere que su cocina no sea funcional todo un fin de semana.

-Llamaré al equipo de Michael Newton, son los mejores fontaneros – saca su teléfono de ultima gama de su bolsillo y marca un par de números – todo en casa es remodelado y reparado por su constructora y su gente.

-Pero es solo una tubería, Ty – gruñe Isabella cuando lo ve llevarse el teléfono al oído.

-Es una empresa completa, bonita. Ellos lo harán, conozco al equipo de Newton. Son los mejores. – y con eso sale de la cocina para dirigirse a la sala mientras lo escucha hablar.

Isabella bufa y niega mientras recoge el tiradero de su cocina, Tyler es un jodido dolor en el culo cuando quiere, es solo una tubería y hay tantas herramientas en el piso que no entiende para que las sacó. Isabella adoraba a Tyler, se conocían desde adolescentes, habían ido al mismo campamento en L.A, un campamento para chicos con padres que tienen demasiado dinero para estar con sus hijos todo un verano.

Ella estaba en la cabaña Gold con otras catorce chicas, mientras que los otros quince chicos estaban en la cabaña Silver, tenían un sinfín de actividades, equitación, esgrima, natación, inclusive algo tan simple como búsqueda del tesoro, había tenido química con Tyler enseguida, él, era un joven apuesto, con su piel oscura, sus ojos negros y una sonrisa coqueta, tenían varias cosas en común aparte del hecho de vivir en la misma ciudad.

Al culminar el campamento decidieron volver juntos a California sabiendo que sus padres no irían por ellos. Los de Tyler eran los dueños de los Hoteles Queen que se esparcían por todo el país e incluso en Europa, tenían demasiadas ocupaciones como para tratar con un adolescente, los padres de Isabella eran los dueños de Swan Soursel y era un conjunto de empresas en una que se complementaban, iban desde las aseguradoras Swan, hasta las inmobiliarias Swan y pasaban por las constructoras Swan, eran muy reconocidos en el país y fuera de este.

Los padres de ella eran más apegados, pasaban fiestas, cumpleaños, navidades e inclusive eventos escolares juntos, ellos trataban de mantenerse lo más presentes en la vida de su única hija, lastimosamente el trabajo era demasiado, Isabella los entendía y valoraba cada pequeño momento juntos.

Luego del campamento Tyler y ella se hicieron más cercanos, pasaban tiempo juntos e hicieron los mismos cursos, incluso se postularon para las mismas universidades, lastimosamente no coincidieron en ello, Isabella fue aceptada en Harvard para estudiar finanzas y seguir con el legado de sus padres mientras que Tyler fue aceptado en Cornell, a pesar de estar en el oeste del país seguían estando lejos.

Por los siguientes cinco años perdieron contacto, hicieron sus vidas y estudiaron para ser los mejores, Isabella se graduó como segunda de su clase mientras que Tyler fue el cuarto, y tan solo por casualidades del destino se reencontraron nuevamente en New York, ella había ido a hacer unas pasantías ahí mientras que él se había establecido al norte de Manhattan para manejar las sucursales de los hoteles familiares.

No se hicieron novios enseguida, volvieron a conocerse, se hicieron amigos de nuevo, salían de vez en cuando, cuando el trabajo no se lo impedía a él y cuando las pasantías la dejaban libre a ella, hubo mucha diferencia en sus vidas desde entonces, ella había llegado hasta donde estaba por su propia mano, no quiso que sus padres interfirieran en sus notas, en sus clases ni en su ascenso en logros personales, había usado el apellido de su madre para pasar desapercibida lo mayormente posible.

Por eso había elegido New York, casi nadie la conocía en la otra punta del país, necesitaba demostrarse a sí misma que su título y sus estudios valían por lo que había en su cabeza y no en su cuenta bancaria. Sus padres estaban orgullosos y como regalo le compraron un apartamento al sur de New York con vista a Central Park, algo imposible de hacer pero sus padres tenían contactos y fue lo único que ella aceptó de ellos, lo demás quería ganarlo sola.

Tyler por su parte usó su apellido para llegar a donde estaba, sus estudios fueron mérito propio pero pertenecer a la Ivy League no, su apellido lo llevó a ser parte selecto de ellos como mariscal de campo desde su segundo año –con reticencia claro está- y ni siquiera puso en práctica sus habilidades antes de integrarse al grupo hotelero, solo fue por ello, no era malo pero para Isabella, empezar desde abajo forjaba el carácter, aun así, Tyler había sido su único amigo real e incondicional y no evitó tener una relación con él.

Apenas iban para un año juntos, su amistad fue larga antes de decidir tener algo con él, solo Dios sabía cuánto Tyler había insistido desde el principio pero ella le pedía esperar, ella no había tenido un novio serio en su vida, tan solo fueron chicos pasajeros, chicos de la universidad pendientes de aprobar sus materias y descargaban su frustración en sexo casual, ella lo hizo, un par de veces pero nunca tuvo la suficiente confianza con nadie hasta que llegó Riley a su vida.

Era increíble, Riley Bears era el bombón universitario, todo un jodido Dios, con sonrisa arrogante y mirada salvaje, un maldito para los negocios y estaba estudiando abogacía, le gustaba –mucho- y él estaba interesado, no fue hasta que después que tuvieron sexo que él se había mostrado algo interesado en su familia y en obtener algún puesto en una de las tantas empresas que decidió que los hombres eran una mierda interesada.

Riley solo quería un buen puesto en Swan Soursel después de haberse tirado a la hija del dueño, de mala gana Isabella aprendió que los hombres no iban a tomarla enserio, por eso se aferró a Tyler, ahora no le parecía del todo una buena idea, su novio estaba empezando a fastidiarle, muy prepotente y creído para su gusto.

Ahora ella –A sus veintisiete años- estaba trabajando como subalterno de gerencia en una empresa de Wall Street, ganaba bien y era buena en lo que hacía, le había dicho a su padre que iba a trabajar un año más ahí, hasta sentirse un poco más segura de poder manejar algo tan potente como el negocio familiar con ellos.

-Listo, bonita. Michael mandará a uno de sus empleados mañana. – Tyler entró a la cocina y le sonrío con chulería como diciendo "nadie puede decirme no"

-Un empleado… hombre… desconocido… conmigo solo en mi apartamento? – pregunta ella algo insegura, sabe defenderse, no es tonta, una joven sola en New York es peligroso, su padre la obligó a tomar clases de defensa personal pero aun así seguía desconfiando de los hombres. Él la toma por la barbilla y besa sus labios castamente.

-No te preocupes, linda chica. Estaré aquí para recibirlo. Cuando veas que no es una amenaza me iré, tengo mucho que hacer mañana. Estaré aquí a las siete, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – susurra ella con desgana, tiene que levantarse un sábado muy temprano pero no importaba, todo sea por su cocina reparada, Tyler le sonríe, le da otro casto beso y sale de su apartamento sin mirar atrás. Con un suspiro de resignación llama para pedir una pizza y cenar sola, obviamente Tyler no iba a cenar con ella, él odia la comida chatarra y comer con las manos.

Dos cosas que ella amaba más que a él.


	2. Chapter 2

_**los personajes son de S. Meyer. La historia es mía.**_

 _ **ya saben que afuera dice que es una Rate: M pero siempre hay que repetir.**_

 _ **He vuelto por aquí con una historia Kiut, algo raro en mi, sin mucho drama ni muerte**_  
 _ **solo quería cambiar un poquitillo las cosas a ver que tal.**_

 _ **Espero que me den sus opiniones en un Rw y tambien espero les guste.**_

 _ **ESTARÉ ACTUALIZANDO LO MAS PRONTO ´POSIBLE. QUIZÁS DOS O TRES VECES POR SEMANA.**_

 _ **No es una historia larga.**_

 _ **Sin mas que acotar, me despido.**_

 **FONTANERO**

.

El timbre del apartamento sonó con insistencia, Isabella se revolvió entre las sabanas y gruñó cuando escuchó el timbre con más insistencia y luego su teléfono. Con rabia se giró y tomó el teléfono de la mesa de noche y vio la foto sonriente de Tyler en la pantalla _"bastardo madrugador"_ piensa suspirando antes de contestar.

-Hola? – su voz ronca y adormilada sigue ahí.

-Abre la puerta, Isabella. Tengo horas tocando. Es tan propio de ti quedarte dormida – lo escucha gruñir y luego cortarle el teléfono. Con más flojera de la usual se pone de pie y camina fuera de su habitación y va hacia la puerta, se mira en el espejo del pasillo y nota su cabello algo alborotado y su cara un poco hinchada por el sueño pero _"que le den a Tyler"_ odia despertar temprano cuando puede dormir hasta tarde.

Abre la puerta y lo ve, enfundado en un traje de Armani negro, con una camisa de lino blanca y una corbata azul oscuro, siempre impecable y con el distinguible aroma de Hugo Boss en él, lo ve enarcar una ceja molesto hacia ella mientras abarca todo el umbral de la puerta.

-Que te dije ayer, Isabella? – Gruñe mirándola con demasiada seriedad – siete en punto – señala su costoso rolex plateado – ya son las siete con quince.

-Buenos días, amor – comenta ella con sarcasmo mientras se hace a un lado para dejarlo entrar, este pasa ignorándola mientras ella lo sigue con la mirada – es lindo verte esta mañana. Dormí muy bien y tú? – continua con el sarcasmo y él bufa.

-Que diría tu padre si te ve hablándome así y faltando a tu palabra – ella rueda sus ojos y suspira.

-Diría que soy una chica lista – escucha el suave resoplido de una sonrisa escapada y gira su cabeza a la puerta para ver a otro hombre parado ahí, enarca una ceja hacia este al ver lo apuesto que es _"Ese sí que es un hombre salvaje"_ piensa al observar al tipo increíblemente alto, de piel curtida por el sol y músculos de albañil, sus ojos eran increíblemente verdades, sus cejas gruesas y un cabello realmente increíble de un color rojo claro o castaño muy intenso, toda su cara y sus facciones decían _"Fóllame"._

-Lo lamento – se disculpa el hombre mirándola y ella sonríe al oír su suave, baja y ronca voz, _"se escucharía igual si me hablara al odio?"_ piensa mordiéndose el labio. En nada ayudaba que tuviera puestos unos vaqueros de corte bajo y una camiseta blanca, en la mano apenas traía una mediana caja de herramientas.

-Pasa, Edward – le dice Tyler y este se adentra al apartamento sin mirar a la chica _"la novia de Tyler"_ – el problema está ahí en la cocina, Isabella te explicará mejor – vuelve a mirar su reloj y suspira – yo debo irme.

-Qué? Por qué? No dijiste que te quedarías un poco más? – pregunta ella en tono bajo al ver que Edward _"el sexy fontanero"_ seguía en el recibidor, cerca de ellos.

-Iba a hacerlo, pero decidiste despertar tarde – él besa su frente y le sonríe con arrogancia – arréglatelas, bonita.

-Qué bastardo! – susurra ella al verlo ir a la puerta. Tyler se gira y la mira con molestia.

-Esa boca, Isabella. Contrólala – gruñe y sale del apartamento dando un portazo, ella gruñe molesta.

-Hijo de puta – escucha otra pequeña risa detrás de ella y se gira para ver a "Edward" mirando sonriente.

-Lo siento – se disculpó nuevamente pero sin dejar de sonreír. Ella suspira y niega.

-Qué más da. Sígueme, Edward – pasa delante de él y luego se detiene y se gira para mirarle, él está muy cerca y tiene la mirada baja. Como si hubiera estado mirando su culo. Decidió dejarlo pasar – por cierto, soy Isabella, pero puedes llamarme Bella. – le tiende la mano y él la toma sonriéndole.

-Edward – se presenta y ella asiente antes de volverse a girar para ir a la cocina. Edward enarca una ceja al ver el lugar, es una increíble cocina de alta gama, todo es cromo y granito, muy hermoso y amplio. Ve como Bella rodea el desayunador y puede apreciar nuevamente ese pequeño trasero redondeado bajo esos cortos y ceñidos pantalones de pijama rosa.

Jamás una pijama rosa le había parecido tan sensual, su hermana Alice las usaba a menudo, o siempre, pequeñas batas y pantalones muy cortos, rosas, morados y fucsias, jamás miró nada indecente en ella, es decir, es su hermana pero con esta chica _"Demonios"_ piensa cuando la ve agacharse para abrir unas compuertas bajo el fregadero, puede ver el inicio de sus nalgas blancas y firmes y como ese pequeño pantalón se mete entre ellas.

Está malditamente seguro de que no lleva bragas.

 ** _"Es la novia de Tyler Crowley… la novia del amigo de tu jefe… la novia rica del amigo de tu jefe… la novia rica del amigo rico de tu jefe"_**

Se reprende mientras traga grueso al ver como la pequeña blusa de tirantes rosa deja un poco de su espalda baja al descubierto, no llevaba brasier, de eso se había dado cuenta enseguida que abrió la puerta, sus pechos eran firmes y orgullosos aun sin el jodido brasier, ella gira la cabeza hacia él y se acerca tratando de no prestar atención a su cuerpo tentador.

-El problema está ahí dentro en alguna parte de esta jodida tubería. Lo que hago es abrir la llave y todo se llena de agua.

-De acuerdo, no debe ser nada grave, tan solo un cambio de tubo y quizás algo de adhesivo nuevo – comenta Edward tratando de mantenerse enfocado en su trabajo.

-Qué? Solo eso? – Pregunta ella y él la mira confundido – eso puedo hacerlo yo, se cómo cambiar una puta tubería rota. – gruñe molesta.

-Y por qué no lo hiciste? – rebate él confundido, no le desagradaría verla trabajar a ella.

-Tyler dijo que era algo demasiado complejo lo que pasaba ahí abajo, que debía ser reparado por un profesional!

-Déjame echar un vistazo entonces – Edward se agacha y Bella se aparta un poco, ni siquiera tiene que mirar mucho para darse cuenta que solo necesita un cambio de rosca y adhesivo nuevo – es una simple fisura en el tubo, nada que una rosca nueva no repare.

-Ese maldito bastardo hijo de puta – gruñe ella levantándose y él la mira sorprendido desde abajo _"Lindas piernas"_ piensa mirándola con demasía.

-Lindo vocabulario – se burla él levantándose, es más alto que ella, por unos veinte o treinta centímetros tal vez. Siempre le han gustado las mujeres más bajas que él, son adorables, abrazables, tiernas y frágiles pero Bella era lo que sea menos frágil. Ella bufa molesta.

-Ese maldito… todo debe ser tan correcto y programado con él – gruñe molesta – le es tan difícil reparar un simple tubo?

-En realidad si – Edward respondió a la pregunta que ella simplemente hacía a la nada, ella lo mira confundida – Mike, mi jefe, siempre nos tiene turnándonos para arreglar cualquier porquería en el Pent House de Tyler, es un… bueno para nada, y disculpa que lo diga.

-No es un bueno para nada… - comenta ella frunciendo el cejo – es un jodido marica que no sabe hacer las cosas por su cuenta. – él enarca ambas cejas sorprendido _"Acaso puede ser más sexy?"_ se pregunta asombrado, una mujer fuerte, grosera e independiente _"Por qué Crowlie no había puesto un maldito anillo en su dedo?"_ era una joya.

-vaya! – susurra él sin saber que más decir. Ella niega y suspira.

-Si quieres puedes irte, Edward. Yo puedo reparar esto sola, así puedo dormir otro rato más. – él niega serio.

-No puedo. Tyler ha pagado por adelantado todo así que solo debo hacer el trabajo e irme. Anda a hacer lo que quieras, acabo en menos de media hora y me marcho.

-Seguro? – él asiente tranquilamente – voy a darme una ducha, volveré en un momento, de acuerdo?

-Tomate tu tiempo – le dice él sonriendo, nada le gustaría más que verla durante el resto de su estadía en ese apartamento que verla con la pijama sexy pero la vida no siempre es justa.

Isabella corre hacia su habitación y cierra la puerta con seguro antes de quitarse la pijama y meterse a su baño privado, el agua salió más fría de lo usual y gritó levemente antes de aclimatarse, igual el caluroso clima ameritaba un baño frio, después de darse la ducha más rápida de su vida salió directo al armario.

El calor era tan insoportable esos días que decidió ponerse un conjunto de lencería de encaje blanco y un corto y sencillo vestido veraniego blanco de tirantes finos, mientras se ponía las sandalias planas su teléfono sonó, la foto de Rosalie apareció enseguida. Sonriendo contestó.

-Hola, Rose.

-Hey, Bella – saludó su amiga al otro lado de la línea – sé que es temprano y odias levantarte pero adivina qué?

-No adivino – contestó mientras se veía al espejo y se peinaba hablando por el altavoz.

-Tengo reservación para el Spa Sunshine a las once de la mañana! – grita su amiga

-Qué? – pregunta Bella asombrada – estás hablando jodidamente enserio? – pregunta saliendo de la habitación aun hablando en altavoz. No se había preocupado por maquillarse ni nada, solo estaría en su casa hasta que Edward terminara y se iría a casa de Rose.

-Más enserio que el amor de Peter Parker y Marie Jane – Ríe fuerte al otro lado de la línea.

-Eres una friki sabias? Y ese amor no es tan serio. Serio es el amor de Wolvorine por Jane.

-Bueno si lo pones así… - la línea se silenció un segundo – vas a ir conmigo, cierto? – Bella caminó por el salón antes de ir hacia la cocina para ver a un Edward metido bajo el fregadero, la diferencia de ayer con Tyler gruñendo bajo este, es que Edward estaba mostrándole un delicioso pedazo de su abdomen duro y marcado junto con un vistazo de unos tatuajes sexys a los costados de sus caderas. – Bella?

-He si, si claro! – habla nuevamente, se había distraído con lo sexy que era ese hombre – están reparando algo aquí en casa, no debe tardar mucho así que… a las once estoy ahí.

-De acuerdo. Besos!

-Adiós, Rose –corta la llamada y se va al refrigerador, está muriendo de hambre pero no puede hacer mucho con Edward ocupando parte del piso de su cocina. Lo mira durante un instante, como mueve sutilmente su abdomen, como su camisa se sube y deja ver atisbo de tinta negra.

Se deleita al ver como se le ajustan esos vaqueros a los muslos y esas botas militares que… _"joder… es demasiado caliente"_ lo ve sacar una mano para agarrar una llave y volver a su labor y luego como toma un alicate para seguir trabajando, Bella no sabía si era un fetiche pero le excitaba un hombre sudoroso haciendo trabajo manual, a veces veía a uno de sus vecinos de la planta baja en el sótano reparar alguna de sus motos sin camisa y lleno de grasa, era algo sexy pero Edward era de otro mundo.

-Oh, maldita sea! – lo escucha y luego oye como el ruido fuerte de la llave cayendo al piso.

-Estás bien? – pregunta Bella preocupada agachándose frente a él, este saca el cuerpo lentamente de debajo del fregadero con gesto molesto y una mano ensangrentada.

-me corté – gruñe sentándose para ver con que limpiar su mano.

-Espera un segundo, buscaré el botiquín – Bella se levanta y sale corriendo hacia el baño del pasillo, toma el botiquín sobre el espejo y sale de nuevo hacia la cocina donde Edward sigue sentando en el piso con un trapo de cocina envuelto en su mano.

-Te lo pagaré, estaba sangrando mucho – murmura señalando el trapo.

-Tranquilo, no es gran cosa. – Se agacha frente a él y se sienta sobre sus talones quedando entre las piernas de Edward – déjame ver – musita tomando su mano, quita el trapo y con el cejo fruncido busca de donde sale tanta sangre.

-Mierda, es mucha sangre – gruñe Edward frunciendo el cejo y la boca.

-Tranquilo, no es mucho, es más el alboroto que lo que te pasó – toma un poco de agua oxigenada – voy a limpiarte la herida de acuerdo? – el asiente y ella vierte agua oxigenada sobre su mano - ahí está! – exclama sonriente, el corte estaba debajo de los dedos índice y medio – es un poco profundo, necesitaras dos puntadas como mucho, si quieres puedo hacerlo yo, aunque si quieres ir al hospital, puedo llevarte, no tengo problema.

-Sabes cocer heridas? – pregunta él algo escéptico, ella se encoge de hombros.

-Tomé varios cursos de primeros auxilios, se más que eso. Pero si no te sientes cómodo puedo llevarte al hospital, solo dilo.

-No, está bien. Hazlo – dice más tranquilo.

-Estás seguro?

-Si dices que puedes, hazlo. Confío en ti – ella sonríe levemente y asiente.

-De acuerdo. – ella saca los instrumentos de sutura y vierte un poco de sedante en pomada alrededor de la herida. – igual vas a sentir un poco de dolor, de acuerdo? Si duele mucho solo dilo y pararé. – él asiente y ella comienza limpiando con alcohol antes de comenzar a suturar.

-Mierda – susurra Edward girando su cabeza y cerrando sus ojos para no ver lo que ella hacía pero aun así sintió el pinchazo de la aguja.

-Lo siento, ya casi termino – musita dando la segunda puntada – listo – musita y luego de cerrar la herida aplica un poco de yodo y le cubre la mano con una venda – eso debe ser suficiente – le ayuda a levantarse para después poner el botiquín en el desayunador – ahora toma esto – le da una pastilla – es tylenol, te ayudará con el dolor y la molestia.

-Gracias, Bella – musita tomándose la pastilla, ella le da un vaso de agua y sonríe.

-Es lo menos que puedo hacer. – ella mira hacia el fregadero – ya acabaste? – pregunta y el niega algo frustrado – bueno, es algo que puede acomodarse luego.

-En realidad solo falta aplicar el adhesivo y apretar el codo, tuve que cambiar el pedazo de tubería, estaba vieja y era mejor cambiarla antes de que se rompiera más adelante. Puedo venir mañana y…

-No – exclama ella seria – esa herida no va a curarse si andas usando la mano. Yo lo terminaré.

-Pero… - empieza a refutar pero ella le detiene.

-Nada de peros, yo lo terminaré, no soy una damisela en apuros, sabias? Se de estas cosas – se agacha antes de voltearse y meterse bajo el fregadero dejando a un estupefacto Edward con la boca abierta.

Él se había sorprendido hace un rato al escucharla hablar de súper héroes, no era común en una mujer y menos de su clase _"preciosa, rica e inalcanzable"_ pero todo se fue a la mierda cuando miró fuera del fregadero y vio esas deliciosas y tersas piernas, no sujetó bien el alicate y este se le resbaló, la mano subió por la fuerza y la horilla del tubo de cobre le había cortado.

El dolor había pasado a segundo plano cuando la vio con ese corto y sensual vestido, hasta parecía que lo hacía a propósito pero la había oído, iba a un spa así que no era por él que vestía así. Su mano aun le duele, a pesar de la delicadeza con la que Bella lo había curado, simplemente le sorprendían sus habilidades, era buena para cada maldita cosa y ahora estaba con medio cuerpo bajo el fregadero mostrándole una corta falda de vestido un poco más arriba de lo usual y unas piernas sedosas que deseaba tocar.

Sin poder evitarlo se acomodó el pene que se le estaba endureciendo y se imaginó agachándose frente a ella, subiéndole el vestido encontrando algunas braguitas sexys o simplemente no encontrando nada, se imaginó pasando su nariz por su coño húmedo, se imaginó lamiéndola y chupándola, la imaginó gimiendo su nombre mientras él la hacía correrse _"maldito suertudo de Crowley"_ pensó con rabia.

-Edward – llama ella – podrías pasarme una llave de media? – Edward gruñó excitado, acaso algo era más sexy que una mujer con vestido que conozca las herramientas?

-Claro – contesta con la voz ronca, busca en su caja de herramientas y ve que no la tenía _"Maldito Ben"_ piensa molesto, siempre está quitándole sus herramientas. – oh, Bella. Me temo que no tengo una de media aquí.

-Tranquilo, ve por el pasillo y entra a la segunda puerta a la izquierda, arriba de la lavadora en la repisa está la caja de herramientas, busca ahí. O trae toda la caja.

-De acuerdo – se aleja rápidamente por el pasillo tratando de no mirar demasiado y encuentra la puerta, dentro el espacio es mediano y hay una lavadora y una secadora, también hay tres repisas y ve una caja de herramientas como la de él encima de una. La toma y sale rápido a la cocina, la pone junto a la suya y la abre viendo con asombro que tiene más herramientas que él, y de mejor calidad. – Toma – le tiende la llave y ella saca la mano.

-Gracias – musita y vuelve a la labor, Edward se queda ahí, agachado frente a ella, junto a sus piernas cremosas y sonrosadas, sí que le gustaría tocarla. – El adhesivo – pide y este vuelve a buscar en la caja, esta vez en la suya y le tiende el adhesivo blanco.

-No deberías estar haciendo esto, debería ser yo – murmura Edward serio sentándose ahora junto a sus piernas.

-Tranquilo, machote. Ya he acabado – le dice con voz burlona. - Me ayudas a salir? – le pregunta y el aspira emocionado por tocarla, se sienta sobre sus talones y la toma por la cintura para jalarla lentamente, ella se sujeta a sus brazos cuando se encuentra fuera para sentarse y le sonríe – gracias. – susurra ella mirándolo a los ojos, él apenas respiraba, la visión de ella era demasiado abrumadora como para respirar.

Acaso podía existir una mujer más hermosa y perfecta que ella? Inteligente, independiente, con boca de camionero, deseaba besar esa boca pero no debía, o quizás sí, su cuerpo se lo pedía, su cabeza se lo pedía, ella se lo estaba pidiendo con la mirada, como un magneto se sentía atraído hacia ella, lentamente se fue acercando, alternando su vista entre sus labios rosados y sus ojos marrones, la deseaba, como el infierno que la deseaba.

Sus labios casi se rozaban, aun así esperó y volvió a mirarla a los ojos dándole chance de arrepentirse, aunque era lo único que no quería que hiciera, ella seguía así, esperando por él, sus ojos oscureciéndose de deseo, sin poder contenerse terminó con la poca distancia y juntó sus labios con los de ella en un beso suave y lento, sintió la mano de Isabella en su nuca jugando con su cabello y su deseo explotó.

Sin separar su boca de la de ella la tomó en volandas y la hizo enredar sus piernas en su cintura mientras el beso se volvía más intenso, sus labios jugaban y se tentaban hasta que sus lenguas aparecieron, Isabella gimió y Edward tomó todo, su gemido, su calidez y su sabor, era deliciosa, amasó sus nalgas mientras caminaba hacia el salón y se sentaba en el sofá con ella a horcadas, no quería presionarla a nada y si ella llevaba las riendas era mejor.

-Joder, Bella. Eres hermosa – gruñe subiendo sus manos para acariciar su espalda y enterrar sus manos en su largo y rizado cabello caoba, ella vuelve a gemir. – Preciosa – musita dejando su boca para besar su mandíbula, su barbilla y su cuello, muerde suavemente el lóbulo de su oreja y ella se remueve sobre él.

-Mierda! – exclama ella sintiendo su dureza. Edward gruñe y afianza el agarre en las caderas de ella para mantenerla quieta, no sabe lo que le hace a su autocontrol.

 ** _"Es la novia rica del amigo rico de tu jefe"_**

-Maldita sea – gruñe bajando la cabeza rompiendo el beso, su respiración es errática y sigue con sus manos en las caderas de ella, sosteniéndola sobre su polla dura, joder, podía sentir su calor a través del pantalón. Su conciencia no podía esperar una o dos horas para aparecer? – Lo siento – susurra con la frente apoyada en su pecho, levantó la cabeza para verla a ella confundida.

-Por qué? – pregunta Bella sin moverse, tampoco es que él haya soltado su fuerte agarre de las caderas, la quería ahí, encima de él.

-Tú… tienes novio y yo… me estoy aprovechando de ti – musita bajo y sin mirarla a la cara. Suspira y la suelta para ponerla de pie, se pasa las manos por la cara frustrado y se levanta – lo siento, Bella. Mi intención jamás fue propasarme contigo, yo… - se detiene y niega un momento antes de mirarla a la cara – soy un imbécil, ni siquiera podrías fijarte en mi – resopla sonriendo con ironía.

-Hey – ella le llama seria, él la mira a la cara – acaso no te parezco deseable? – pregunta seria. Él bufa y sonríe melancólico.

-Eres la mujer más hermosa, inteligente e independiente que he conocido jamás, nadie me había parecido más deseable en toda mi vida como tú – niega serio – ni siquiera estoy en tu liga, Bella. Lo entiendo. Lo lamento, yo solo… me iré. Solo te pido que no le digas nada a mi jefe, no quiero perder el trabajo. – camina hacia la cocina con semblante serio y recoge sus cosas, la había cagado enserio.

-Edward – llama ella desde la entrada de la cocina y él la mira con el cejo fruncido – quien te dijo que no estás en mi liga? – pregunta con curiosidad.

-Nadie – contesta bajo – es que solo debes mirarte y luego a mí. Mira donde vives, tu teléfono, como vistes, es obvio que tienes dinero, mucho. Eres novia de Tyler Crowley, un hijo de puta millonario que nunca tendría una novia de clase baja. Se contar dos más dos. – ella lo mira frunciendo los labios un segundo antes de cruzar los brazos.

-Qué crees que hago para vivir, Edward? – pregunta entrecerrando los ojos. Él se encoge de hombros.

-No lo sé. Al principio pensé que podías ser una riquilla heredera que vivía a costa de sus padres pero… me has sorprendido con todo lo que sabes hacer así que… a lo mejor tienes un trabajo en lo más alto de alguna torre tras un elegante escritorio, o me equivoco?

-Te equivocas, sí. Solo soy una subalterna en Wall Street, si, gano bien, pero no por eso voy a estar fuera de tu liga. No sabía que las personas tenían ligas o algo así. No me avergüenza mi trabajo, tampoco me avergüenza el tuyo.

-Bella, soy un fontanero – gruñe él serio – sé cuál es mi lugar.

-Quien dice dónde debe ir cada persona? – Se acerca unos pasos a él – las clases sociales siempre me han parecido degradantes – da otros pasos más hasta que están frente a frente – que dices si nos olvidamos de las clases sociales – él frunce el cejo confundido y niega.

-No voy a ser tu capricho, Bella. Ya tienes un novio rico. No tengo nada que aportarte – comenta serio. Ella le sonríe dulcemente.

-Que dices si empezamos siendo amigos – él la mira confundido – olvidemos esto que acaba de pasar y seamos amigos.

-Estás segura? – pregunta algo consternado, le gustaría ser algo de ella pero no su amigo, lastimosamente su trabajo no es suficiente para tener una chica como ella.

-Segura.

-Bien – contesta él aun reticente.

-Perfecto. Ahora, amigo mío. Te invito a desayunar.

-No creo que…

-Y no acepto un no – ella toma las llaves de su auto en la mesa del recibidor – conozco un Mc Donald que está bastante cerca – él sonríe, _"Si, ella es perfecta"_


	3. Chapter 3

**FONTANERO**

.

-Las acciones han bajado un cinco por ciento esta semana – continua Bella mirando la pantalla de su Mac – ya varios inversionistas gordos están pensando en vender mientras que un veinte por ciento de los minoritarios han vendido todo.

-los minoritarios no importan mucho, solo necesitamos que Windor y su séquito sigan con nosotros – murmura Eleazar Denali, el CEO que estaba esa semana torturándolos con información. Agradecía que esa iba a hacer su última reunión con ese hombre. Era una patada en el culo.

-El señor Windor dio un ultimátum, si las acciones bajaban dos puntos más se retiraba.

-Entonces tienen trabajo que hacer, señores – Eleazar se dirige al resto en la sala – necesito que vendan. Ya! – todo el mundo se levanta y sale enseguida de la sala de conferencias, Isabella recoge sus cosas y sale detrás de los demás, cansada de un largo de día de trabajo. Mira la hora en su reloj cuando llega a su cubículo, las cinco treinta

-Malita sea – gruñe, era tarde, muy tarde. Toma su teléfono y llama al discado número dos. Al segundo repique toma la llamada.

-Habías tardado en llamar, preciosa – sonríe al escuchar su voz arrogante.

-Cállate y dime que puedes pasar por mí – pide sonriente y preocupada. Maldito el momento en que su auto se había dañado.

-Me adelanté a los hechos, hermosa. Estoy abajo. Mueve tu lindo trasero y ven aquí.

-Dios! Eres un amor. En seguida estoy contigo – Isabella despeja su mesa y mete todo en su bolso para luego bajar en el ascensor, se recogió el cabello en una cola alta y movió la cabeza de un lado a otro tratando de estirar el cuello y liberar el estrés, había sido una semana jodidamente dura. Al salir del edificio buscó rápidamente en la calzada entre la gente y los autos hasta que lo vio, con una chaqueta de cuero curtida por el sol sobre su camiseta blanca, unos vaqueros desgastados y sus infalibles botas negras militares, una linda vista entre tantos trajes sosos de Wall Street.

-Hola, preciosa – saluda cuando llega hasta él, este la toma por la cintura y besa su mejilla antes de sonreírle – por qué la tardanza? – pregunta subiéndose a la moto.

-El bastardo de mi jefe necesitaba los balances de los inversionistas antes de irse. – gruñe subiéndose a la moto, una Harley davidson negra, detrás de él para sujetarle con fuerza por la cintura.

-Cuál? El que tiene el palo en el culo o el que necesita una polla en el culo? – pregunta él arrancando la moto, ella sonríe, siempre se refería sus jefes de esa forma y él los llamaba igual.

-El que tiene el palo en el culo, estoy harta de ese hombre, nunca se cansa de llamarme para pedirme cualquier tontería que puede buscar él mismo. – gruñe mientras Edward se incorpora en el tráfico.

-Te dije que ese hijo de puta te desea, hermosa. – gruñe Edward con la voz más tensa de lo normal.

-Pues, que busque follarse a su asistente porque a mí no me tendrá.

-Así se habla, bonita – alaba Edward pasando entre los autos, iban tarde para una cena con la familia de Edward, aun debían pasar por el apartamento de ella antes de dirigirse a la casa de los padres de Edward cerca del barrio chino en Manhattan, su familia era modesta y humilde y habían acogido a Bella como una más de ellos cuando Edward se las presentó por primera vez a dos meses de conocerse, la había invitado al cumpleaños de su hermana Alice que estaba cumpliendo los veinticinco.

Habían pasado ya cinco meses desde que había conocido a Edward, una que otra vez ellos la invitaban a comer en su casa y ella siempre aceptaba, adoraba a Esme y sus cálidos abrazos maternales con esas comidas deliciosas que solo ella sabía preparar y a Carlisle y sus largas conversaciones sobre la vida y el universo, era un hombre con el que podías hablar horas sin aburrirte. Alice se había vuelto su amiga en cuestión de segundos y pasaba tanto tiempo con ella como su agenda apretada se lo permitía.

Alice Cullen era asistente de diseñador, le gustaba la moda pero no había podido estudiarlo por lo costosa que era la carrera, así que hizo cursos y con empeño llegó a trabajar de asistente de Ali Fonté, que casualmente era uno de los diseñadores en la compañía de Rosalie Hale, su mejor amiga. Edward se había vuelto un amigo incondicional y necesario para ella.

Al principio quedaban de vez en cuando en algún Starbucks o en alguna cafetería a tomar algo y hablar de todo y nada, a ella le gustaba su compañía, él era diferente, fresco, sin prejuicios, gracioso y con un amor infinito por los animales, ella escapaba de la asquerosa rutina con él, adoraba su tiempo con él. La situación que había pasado en su apartamento había quedado en el pasado, habían hecho como que nada pasó y empezaron de nuevo.

Ambos se dieron cuenta que tenían demasiadas cosas en común y eso los fue uniendo poco a poco hasta forjar una hermosa amistad, Isabella se sujetó fuerte a Edward cuando este tomó una curva cerrada, lo adoraba pero odiaba cuando manejaba la moto como un desquiciado. Entre sus tantas conversaciones, él le había dicho que tenía un amor profundo por las motos y que, aun siendo un universitario, viajó por todo el país en ella luego de haberse graduado.

Isabella se había sorprendido, ella nunca hubiera tenido ese espíritu aventurero, pero le avergonzó sorprenderse de que él haya ido a la universidad. Y la sorprendió aún más cuando le dijo que había estudiado con una beca completa en UDub, se había graduado como tercero de su clase en ingeniería civil, lastimosamente no pudo continuar con sus estudios, no tenía el dinero para postgrados ni nada de ello.

 ** _-Si eres un ingeniero civil, que haces trabajando como fontanero? – la pregunta había salido sin poder contenerla, él sonrió y se encogió de hombros._**

 ** _-Siempre piden gente con experiencia y mi familia estaba pasando por un momento crítico, tenía que ayudar y aportar en casa. Fue lo primero que encontré y me quedé._**

 ** _-Pero aun puedes ejercer de arquitecto o algo así, no? – pregunta ella y hace una mueca con la boca._**

 ** _-Debería empezar de abajo, claro. Ser pasante y trabajar sin paga. No todas las empresas les pagan a los pasantes, no puedo darme ese lujo. Siempre quise ser parte del grupo Soursel pero las vacantes eran limitadas._**

 ** _-Entiendo – contestó ella. Era horrible ver como los sueños de una persona se iban por el retrete por necesidad._**

-Llegamos, hermosa – Isabella despegó su cara de la chaqueta de Edward y se bajó de la moto al ver su edificio – te espero aquí – murmura él bajándose de la moto.

-Puedes… subir conmigo – contestó algo nerviosa, desde aquella vez que él fue a reparar su tubería no volvió a subir.

-Estás segura? – pregunta serio. Ella mira hacia arriba y asiente.

-Claro, está haciendo algo de frio. No tardaré pero preferiría que subieras.

-De acuerdo – ambos entran al edificio y suben al elevador. Isabella lo miraba de hito en hito, aun se sentía atraída por él, en realidad le gustaba más de lo que podía admitir y no sabía cómo actuar a veces. Entraron a su apartamento y él se sentó en el sofá mientras ella corría a cambiarse, Esme Cullen había sido un amor invitándola a su "reunión" de aniversario con su esposo y obviamente adoraba el amor de ellos, hasta les tenía un lindo regalo que esperaba no rechazaran.

Mientras caminaba al baño su teléfono sonó y vio la seria cara de su padre en esta, sonrió porque su padre nunca sonreía para una foto, era el hombre más estoico y serio que había visto jamás, nunca daba de que hablar a los amarillistas y siempre era alguien de orden, claro todo eso era de puerta para afuera porque en casa él nunca dejaba de sonreír, era el padre más gracioso y amoroso del mundo, cada segundo era valioso para ellos y amaba su limitado tiempo compartido.

-Hola, papi – saluda sonriente al contestar.

-Cómo estás, princesa? – pregunta este con voz dulce.

-Muy bien y tú? Como está mamá?

-Bien, bien. Estamos abordando un avión ahora mismo en Tokio, deberíamos estar dentro de una semana en New York, haremos algunas escalas.

-Eso es increíble. Se quedaran conmigo? – pregunta esperanzada.

-Quizás tu madre, yo no lo sé. Voy a dar una serie de conferencias en New York y va a ser un caos, pequeña. No quiero importunar tu privacidad – Charlie había estado orgulloso de que su hija se mantuviera de incógnito en lo que concernía su privacidad y su trabajo, iba a ser una excelente presidenta de Swan Soursel algún día.

-Oh, entiendo. Pero aun así podré verte, no?

-Claro que sí. Te avisaré cuando estemos allá. Te amo, pequeña.

-Y yo a ti, papá. – cortó la llamada y se fue al baño.

Edward acarició el asiento aterciopelado de sofá recordando aquel momento que la tuvo sobre él, fue excitante y perfecto, pensó que ella podía demandarlo o acusarlo de abuso si seguía por donde iba, una mujer como ella no era para él pero ahí estaba, ella le había demostrado de no todas las mujeres con dinero piensan con la tarjeta de crédito.

Isabella era diferente, humilde, trabajadora, luchadora, le gustaba su independencia pero también compartir y pasar tiempo con sus amigos, él se volvió constante en la vida de ella y eso le gustaba, a veces iban por desayunos, otras veces solo por un helado, le gustaba la simpleza que ella le otorgaba, no había que ir a la quinta avenida o a Madison Av para hacerla feliz.

También había llegado a compartir un poco de tiempo con Rosalie Hale, le había sorprendido ese hecho puesto que siempre eran ellos dos en algún lugar apartado, paseando, en la biblioteca pública –Cuando iban por algún libro interesante y él se perdía por un segundo en el ala de diseño- siempre estaban solos, quizás ella se avergonzaba de él pero le dejó claro que no presentándole a su mejor amiga e incluyéndolo en alguna de sus salidas, se sentía fuera de lugar a veces pero ellos se encargaron de incluirlo, por lo menos Rosalie y Bella, eran lindas y humildes, no como algunos otros _"amigos"_ de ella.

 _Roice Kin III, Maldito bastardo_

Recordó el cumpleaños de Alice, fue la primera vez que la llevó a ver a su familia, estaba jodidamente nervioso de invitarla pero no hacerlo era horrible, él le había hablado demasiado a su familia de su nueva amiga Bella y anhelaba que ellos la conocieran, se sorprendió cuando ella, con gesto asombrado y alegre, aceptó ir, y le regaló a Alice un hermoso vestido rosa de Prada que su hermana venera con su alma.

Le hubiera gustado decir que las cosas fueron más allá de una amistad pero era una mentira. Si, le gustaría tener algo con ella pero Bella seguía siendo la novia del hotelero al que estaba odiando con todo su ser, él la tenía y ni siquiera la valoraba, su trabajo era más importante que Bella. Aunque era extraño que últimamente no lo hubiera visto, aunque no era raro saber que estaba fuera del país haciendo negocios _"maldito bastardo millonario"_

Lentamente y con calma se fueron conociendo, ella le había contado de sus años en Harvard y como tuvo que contratar tutores para las matemáticas, odiaba esas materias con su vida pero luego les agarró cariño, también le habló sobre su casa en California y su mascota _"copito"_ un conejito blanco que tuvo de niña. Ahora que lo pensaba mejor, conocía cosas de Bella pero no tanto como ella de él, no le hablaba sobre sus padres y tampoco sabía su apellido. Tampoco le dio importancia, la quería a ella, no a su árbol genealógico.

Encendió el tv mientras esperaba, naturalmente las mujeres tardaban mucho en acomodarse, sacó su teléfono y le mandó un mensaje a Alice avisando que llegarían tarde a la reunión, que Isabella había tardado en el trabajo. Alice solo le dijo _"ok"_ sonrió confundido, su muy expresiva hermana solo le respondió una simple silaba, quizás estaba ocupada con la reunión, treinta años de casados es mucho.

Comenzó a hacer zapping viendo las propagandas, películas y canales de música hasta que vio una noticia que lo hizo jadear. El magnate Soursel Charlie Swan iba a estar en New York dentro de una semana para las conferencias de arquitectura moderna y gerencia progresiva, casi grita de excitación. _"está bien excitarse por un hombre al que admiras?"_ Se preguntó confundido a la vez que negaba con la cabeza. Charlie Swan era su ídolo, algún día quería ser como él, lastimosamente sus sueños estaban demasiado lejos de la realidad, quizás, si tenía suerte, podía ir a una de sus conferencias.

-Edward! – el grito de Bella alertó a este que salió corriendo enseguida en su búsqueda. – Edward! – volvió a gritar

-Bella... donde estas, hermosa? – grita él corriendo por el pasillo.

-Aquí! – escuchó el grito proveniente de una de las puertas al abrir vio una linda habitación blanca pero no estaba para fisgonear, Bella volvió a gritar y él corrió a la siguiente puerta encontrando un baño. –Edward… Edward! – gritó y este se sorprendió al verla sobre el inodoro casi desnuda, solo tenía un conjunto de lencería negro de encaje demasiado sensual.

-Qué pasa? – preguntó desconcertado al verla.

-Mátala! Mátala! Me iba comer! – exclama aterrorizada y la ve señalar bajo el lava manos, él camina hacia este y revisa encontrando un pequeño ratón escondido en la canaleta del desagüe principal. Ríe y vuelve la vista a Bella.

-Es solo un pequeño ratón, bonita. No va a hacerte nada – ríe al verla aun histérica.

-Me quería comer los pies – solloza y él suspira _"Es tan malditamente adorable"_ – mata ese horrible engendro del demonio.

-No voy a matarlo, es solo un pequeño ratón – dice y pone el cesto de ropa sobre la canaleta. – con suerte se irá por ahí mismo. – se gira hacia ella y se para frente al inodoro para verla hacia arriba, su cara justo ahora está de frente a su pequeño ombligo – ese pequeño animalito tiene más miedo de ti que tú de él.

-Lo dudo – gruñe y suspira.

 _Tomar nota, le teme a los pequeños ratoncitos._

-Estás bien? – pregunta él en un susurro mientras mira su cuerpo con deseo, ella se agita un poco y asiente.

-Me ayudas? – susurra y él la toma por la cintura bajándola lentamente sin perder de vista su mirada chocolate, Edward podía sentir el calor de su piel, su respiración agitada, podía ver como su pecho bajaba y subía con rapidez, sus labios le llamaban pero no podía, no debía.

-Creo que… - susurra estudiando sus labios y su pecho – debo… salir de aquí – jadea y da un paro atrás sin soltar sus caderas, no quiere dejar de tocarla.

-No – susurra ella cuando comienza a sentir que él la suelta, lo toma por los brazos para mantener sus manos callosas y sus dedos sobre ella. - no quiero que te vayas. – susurra mirándolo fijamente.

-Bella – trata de advertirle pero ella da el paso que él retrocedió.

-Te deseo, Edward. Y sé que tú también me deseas.

-No podemos, bonita – dice él tratando de convencerse en vez de a ella.

-Por qué no? – pregunta confundida y temerosa.

-Tú tienes novio y… - se detiene molesto – no puedo competir con ello.

-Tyler y yo terminamos, Edward – él la mira confundido.

-Qué? Cuando? – pregunta apretando su agarre en ella.

-Un mes después de conocerte.

-Pero… él seguía viéndote, lo sé. Varias veces me lo dijiste y… los vi un par de veces.

-Si, bueno. Solo eran negocios que teníamos que terminar. Nada relacionado con nuestra relación. Ambos sabíamos que no estábamos yendo a ningún lado y… - ella baja la mirada nerviosa – a mí me gustaba alguien más.

-Pero, Bella… yo no puedo darte todo lo que mereces – musita abatido, ella sonríe levemente.

-Solo te quiero a ti – él niega aun reticente.

-No quiero que te arrepientas de esto, Bella. Te quiero, lo digo en serio y, tenerte como amiga es más importante que perderte por una aventura. No tengo dinero y no puedo ofrecerte las cosas que te mereces, no quiero que te arrepientas de tu decisión más adelante. – ella sonríe dulcemente.

-No voy a arrepentirme, te deseo, te quiero… - sonríe nerviosa – te amo y si todo lo que puedes darme es tu amor, entonces lo acepto.

-Nena, yo…

-cállate y bésame, Edward – ordena y él con un suspiro devora su boca con deseo y anhelo, cuantas noches y días no soñó con hacerla suya y ahora podía. Era toda suya.

So...

Rw?

Volveré pronto.

Kiss


	4. Chapter 4

**Lo siento, sé que no debí dejarlo así en el anterior pero atrae la expectación y la intriga y a las pervertidas que están locas lo lemons. lo sé admítanlo.**

 **En fin, Respondiendo a uno de los Rw... No sé en realidad cuantos capítulos son por completo (o tal vez si lo sé y no quiero decirlo) en fin, pueden estar entre los... nueve o quince capítulos.**

 **Sin mas que agregar, a disfrutar del capitulo, pervertidas!**

 **.**

 **FONTANERO**

.

-Joder, Bella. Eres tan bonita – musitó tomándola por los muslos y la cargó para sacarla del baño, la llevó hasta la cama y la dejó caer en esta mientras se deleitaba de la vista. – mía?

-Tuya – susurra sonriéndole, él le devuelve la sonrisa y va sobre ella buscando su boca, ambos son un amasijo de piernas y brazos, ella buscando desnudarle, él queriendo devorarla por completo, le arrancó el sujetador y las bragas haciéndolas añicos.

-hey, eran mis favoritas! – exclama sonriéndole.

-Te vez mejor sin ello. Es más, dejaras de usarlo de ahora en adelante – ella jala su cabello para atraerlo hacia ella.

-Hecho – contesta buscando quitarle el pantalón. Desesperada, gruñe y él ríe, se levanta un poco y se saca el pantalón, para el deleite de ella, él no llevaba bóxer. – santo y jodido infierno! – exclama ella al verlo completamente desnudo.

-Qué? – pregunta él confundido.

-Eres una maldita obra de arte – jade al verlo entero, tenía la polla erguida, dura, rosada y palpitante, los muslos duros, el abdomen trabajado y músculos marcados sin exagerar, también tenía un par de tatuajes que a ella se le antojaron aún más sexys. – detallaré tus tatuajes luego, te necesito ahora.

-Siempre que me quieras me tendrás, nena. – Edward se cierne sobre ella cubriendo su cuerpo con el suyo, la calidez y el aroma de Bella lo abruman por completo y vuelve a besarla con ansias. Besa sus pechos y su ombligo antes de llegar a su sexo y hacerla gemir con su lengua.

-Edward! – gime alto y él sonríe aun entre sus piernas – quiero… quiero…

-Quieres correrte? – susurra sobre su vientre y ella asiente. – lo harás conmigo dentro de ti, hermosa – gruñe y sube por su cuerpo para posicionar su dura polla en su entrada – estas segura? – Pregunta mirándola a los ojos con intensidad – cuando te haga mía no vas a librarte de mí.

-No quiero librarme de ti, te amo. – susurra con los ojos brillosos, él sonríe y besa sus labios una vez más.

-Yo también te amo, princesa – y lentamente comienza a tomarla – oh, demonios! – Gruñe sintiendo como su calidez lo envuelve, está apretada, caliente y deliciosa – jodido infierno, nena. Vas a matarme – ella suelta una risita y él comienza a embestirla con ansias y deseo.

-Dios, Edward. Si! – ambos se dejan llevar por el deseo, el amor y las ganas, ella le da su cuerpo y su amor y él toma todo antes de entregarle su alma y su corazón en cada beso y embestida.

-Voy a correrme, bonita. Necesito que te vengas – pide en un gemido, ella se mueve con él buscando su punto de fricción y su placer.

-Sí, ya casi! – gime alto y Edward siente como lo aprieta fuerte al momento de sentir su calidez liquida bañarle la polla – Edward! – gime fuerte y eso detona su orgasmo, verla tan expuesta, que sea él quien le haga sentir de esa forma.

-Oh, joder! Nena… oh, Bella! – gruñe corriéndose tan fuerte para después caer sobre ella acabado pero aun no satisfecho del todo. - eso fue malditamente increíble - jadea sonriendo mientras besa de nuevo sus labios, no puede esperar para tomarla de nuevo.

Edward le hace el amor dos veces esa tarde antes de caer rendidos en la cama. Él está tratando de ralentizar su respiración mientras mira al techo, Isabella está recostada en su hombro, pegada a su costado dibujando sus tatuajes con la yema de los dedos.

-Tribal? – pregunta al ver el de su pecho, está sobre el pectoral derecho, algo intrincado y negro, muy bonito. – que significa el águila aquí? – acarició su costado y él sonrió.

-Me lo hice al irme a la universidad al otro lado del país, fue mi forma de decir que estaba dejando el nido, pero las águilas siempre vuelven a donde nacieron. – ella sonríe y mira el otro, es una margarita en negro con las sombras en blanco y una fecha.

-Y este? – lo ve suspira y sonreír con tristeza.

-Me lo hice por Margarite, mi hermana menor – Isabella frunce el cejo, solo conoce a Alice – ella, murió cuando apenas tenía cinco añitos, cáncer pulmonar, no lo resistió, yo tenía quince cuando pasó, estaba devastado, era la niña de mis ojos. Mis padres dieron la autorización y pude hacérmelo, fue el primero.

-Lo siento, no quise…

-Está bien. Duele pero, ya es más fácil hablar de ello. – Edward mira la hora en el teléfono de Bella y niega – ya no llegamos con mis padres.

-Pero podemos llevar algún pastel y disculparnos, te parece? – Bella se estaba poniendo de pie para irse a duchar, Edward asintió, era el aniversario de sus padres y quería compartirlo con ellos.

-Me ducharé en el otro baño – le avisa y ella le grita que no hay problema. El teléfono de casa comienza a sonar.

-Podrías contestar? Seguro es Rose –le grita Bella y Edward camina aun desnudo hasta el salón para tomar el teléfono antes de que cuelguen.

-Hola? – dice al contestar.

-Tyler? Donde está Bella? – escucha la voz gruesa de un hombre, Edward frunce el cejo molesto.

-No soy Tyler, soy Edward, quien es usted? – pregunta serio.

-Lo siento, soy Jacob su vecino de abajo, toqué a la puerta hace un rato pero nadie salió. Es que volvieron a dejar su correspondencia en mi buzón.

-Claro – contesta Edward serio y algo a la defensiva, ahora que había tenido a Isabella todos los hombres le parecían una amenaza.

-Deje todo en su puerta, puedes decirle?

-Sí, claro. Gracias, Jacob. – cuelga incluso antes de dejarlo contestar, se va hacia la puerta, aun desnudo y la abre un poco para ver un par de sobres y una caja pequeña, lo pone todo en la mesa del recibidor sin revisar y se va al baño a ducharse rápido, sus padres esperan.

Isabella salió del baño y encontró a Edward en su recamara vistiéndose, nada le parecía más sexy que él usando solo unos vaqueros con sus infalibles botas y sin camisa, sonríe al recordar el delicioso maratón de sexo, aun le duelen los muslos pero por Dios que le gustaría más. Él alza la mirada y la encuentra viéndolo así que le sonríe ladinamente _"Sabrá él que tiene la sonrisa más sensual del jodido mundo?"_ piensa curiosa.

-Que pasa, nena? – pregunta poniéndose de pie, estaba atándose las agujetas de las botas y ahora podía apreciar por completo sus tatuajes y su imagen de chico malo.

-Solo te observo – musita sonriéndole, ella apenas lleva una toalla para cubrirse.

-Bueno, puedes observarme luego, princesa – musita sonriente mientras se pone la camisa y camina hacia ella – vamos demasiado tarde – murmura y besa sus labios antes de instarla a caminar.

-Bien – gruñe caminando al armario que es casi del mismo tamaño que su baño y Edward silva al verlo, ella sonríe apenada pero en realidad su único capricho era la ropa, cualquier ropa de marca o no era su debilidad. – por cierto, quien llamó? – pregunta mientras se pone un conjunto de lencería negro y Edward pierde su orgullo de hombre al querer arrastrarse a sus pies.

-ham… un tal Jacob, tu vecino – comenta serio.

-Oh, sí! Vive abajo. No me digas que dejaron mi correo en su buzón otra vez? – pregunta confundida y Edward relaja los hombros, no se había dado cuenta de lo tenso e inseguro que estaba. _"acaso voy a sentir esta sensación siempre? pensar que cualquiera puede quitármela?"_ piensa él con algo de molestia, _"vaya forma de empezar una relación."_ se reprende internamente.

-en realidad, sí. La dejó aquí en tu puerta – Bella frunce el cejo levemente.

-La revisaste? – pregunta en tono casual, él niega.

-Es tu correo, nena. No mío – contesta sin darse cuenta de la incomodidad de ella. – lo dejé en la mesa del recibidor.

-Gracias, cariño. – Bella se pone unos jeans ajustados, unos tacones negros y un suéter ajustado de cachemir, la temporada fría estaba sobre ellos y no quería enfermarse. Luego de peinarse y apenas maquillarse salió de la habitación con él.

-Ahora si nos vamos? – pregunta Edward viendo la hora, eran casi las siete treinta de la tarde.

-Sí, vámonos – contesta ella saliendo delante de él.

El camino a la casa de los Cullen les tomó apenas unos veinte minutos, Edward procuraba evitar los atascos y andar en moto le daba ventaja de ello, aparcó la moto en la entrada del viejo edificio y la ayudó a bajar antes de subir los escalones al segundo piso, el apartamento de sus padres era decente y amplio, no como el de Isabella pero vivían bien y cómodos. Edward abre la puerta y la deja entrar primero, Isabella sonríe ante sus lindo modales, usualmente Tyler la dejaba rezagada, él siempre debía ser el centro de atención.

-Bella! – chilla Alice que es la primera en verla – al fin llegan! – la abraza fuerte y luego abraza a su hermano. – esperábamos por ustedes para cenar.

-Qué pena, hubieran empezado sin nosotros – musita Isabella al ver a Carlisle y a Esme sentados en la mesa hablando y tomando un poco de vino, solo iban a ser ellos y Bella, ella sintió el gesto demasiado íntimo y tragándose el sentimiento de amor sonrió por ser incluida en su reunión.

-Para nada. Podíamos esperar un poco, espero que el trabajo no haya sido muy pesado – musita Esme parándose a abrazarla. Ella recibe el abrazo y el beso en la mejilla con adoración.

-Un poco tedioso pero nada que no se pueda manejar – contesta algo avergonzada porque solo fue el trabajo físico con Edward lo que los retrasó. – hola, Carlisle – saluda ella acercándose a él para abrazarlo.

-Hola, mi niña. Gracias por venir – le dice él humildemente, ella sonríe gustosa.

-Es un placer. Y felicitaciones. – ambos responden con un gracias antes de volver a sus asientos. El apartamento era bastante hogareño, el recibidor, la sala, la cocina y el comedor eran prácticamente un solo espacio, algo pequeño pero con cada mueble bien esparcido, adoraba ese pequeño lugar, las habitaciones si eran más grandes, la de Carlisle y Esme estaban al final del pasillo, la de Alice en medio y la de Edward al frente, aún vivía con sus padres para ahorrar dinero, no tenía caso vivir a parte de ellos si necesitaba aportar.

La cena fue un borrón de risas y lindos cuentos de la vida feliz de Carlisle y Esme como casados, le contaron a Bella como se conocieron, como Carlisle estuvo tras Esme por meses antes de que ella lo aceptara, sus peleas y reconciliaciones, era lindo meterse en la memoria de una pareja como ellos. Alice y Edward le regalaron un álbum de recuerdos, vivencias viejas y páginas en blanco para las nuevas y una cámara fotográfica para que retrataran cada momento, no fue mucho pero reunieron entre ambos para darles algo digno.

-Yo también tengo un regalo para ustedes – musitó Bella apenada.

-Oh, cariño. No te hubieras molestado – contestó Esme con una sonrisa.

-Quise hacerlo, en serio. Ustedes son la pareja más linda que he conocido jamás. Me gustaría que lo aceptaran y disfrutaran de ello – se sacó un sobre del bolsillo trasero de su pantalón y antes de tendérselos los miró a ambos – no acepto devoluciones.- Carlisle lo tomó y entre los dos abrieron el sobre antes de jadear sorprendidos.

-Bella, hija. No podemos aceptar esto. Es demasiado – dice Carlisle preocupado mientras Esme la mira asombrada.

-Les dije que no aceptaba devoluciones, es mi regalo para ustedes y creo que se lo merecen. Por favor – Bella hace un puchero triste – acéptenlo – ambos se miran la cara antes de sonreír.

-De acuerdo – contesta Esme.

-Qué es? – pregunta Alice curiosa.

-Es un viaje en crucero por un mes – musita Esme enseñándole los pasajes y el panfleto.

-Wao! – exclama ella y Edward le sonríe un poco tímido a Bella.

-No tenías que hacerlo, bonita – musita bajo tomando su mano bajo la mesa redonda.

-Quise, tus padres son jubilados y necesitan su tiempo a solas y unas buenas vacaciones. – Edward suspira y asiente antes de sonreírle.

-Gracias – musita y ella se encoge de hombros.

-No sé por qué me agradeces, el regalo no es para ti – contesta con burla y él sonríe. Sabe lo que ella está haciendo, está quitándole el hierro a su incomodidad, es obvio que el regalo de Bella le gana al de ellos por mucho pero le gustaría que sus padres se relajaran por primera vez en su vida.

Alrededor de las diez de la noche Edward estaba llevando de la vuelta a casa, ella iba abrazada a su torso mientras él evadía el trafico como podía, lo único que odiaba de New York era que nunca dormía, a toda hora había gente y autos en la calle. Aparcó la moto frente al edificio de Bella y la ayudó a bajar antes de bajarse él y recostarse a la moto, ella lo abrazó de frente y él besó sus labios con ansias, Bella gimió bajo sintiendo el deseo formarse rápido en su vientre.

-Joder, bonita – gruñe Edward apartándose – no sigas o no querré parar.

-Y si no quiero que pares? – preguntó en un susurro bajo y sensual.

-Infiernos, Bella. – gruñe apretando se cadera para meterla entre sus piernas – mira como me pones – ella sintió su dureza y sonrió con coquetería – no pongas esa carita, señorita. Eres una pequeña diablilla.

-por qué no subes conmigo? – pregunta besando su cuello, el gruñe bajo.

-Estás segura? Apenas estamos empezando y no quiero presionar la situación – dice algo serio.

-Por si no te has dado cuenta soy yo quien presiona y si, te quiero conmigo, en mi cama y en mi apartamento y en mi vida. – él sonríe satisfecho.

-Eres una mandona, lo sabias?

-Si – confirma ella – ahora sube tu lindo culo a mi apartamento.

-Como ordenes, princesa.

 _ **.**_

 _ **So...?**_

 _ **merece Rw?**_

 _ **:)**_

 _ **Volveré pronto!**_


	5. Chapter 5

**_._**

 ** _FONTANERO_**

 ** _._**

Isabella se mueve entre las sabanas y gruñe al sentir el cuerpo adolorido, luego sonríe lánguidamente recordando todo lo que ella y Edward habían hecho la noche anterior, no habían parado hasta casi las dos de la madrugada que cayeron rendidos por el cansancio, agradecía que fuera sábado y no tenía que ir a trabajar, pero en realidad ya había metido su carta de renuncia. Había trabajado pre aviso hasta el día anterior, estaba cansada de su jefe hijo de puta, así que desistió del año en Wall Street, medio fue suficiente, ahora era libre para tomar su cargo en Swan Soursel.

Se sienta en la cama con cansancio y mira alrededor no encontrando a Edward en ninguna parte, aunque se mantuvo tranquila porque la camisa, las botas y la chaqueta seguían en el mueble junto a la ventana, se fue al baño y se lavó la cara y los dientes antes de tomar la camisa de Edward –Que tenía su fuerte y delicioso aroma a hombre- y ponérsela como única prenda y salir de la habitación.

-Buenos días – musita ella encontrándolo en la cocina solo con los vaqueros puestos mientras tomaba una taza de café y preparaba el desayuno, él se gira hacia ella y sonríe.

-Hola, nena. Buen día – apaga la cocina y se acerca a ella para darle un beso en los labios – te vez hermosa con mi camisa – musita apretando su culo con su mano libre, ella sonríe lánguidamente y besa su pecho.

-Y tú te vez sensual sin camisa. – él ríe y le da la taza de café que tiene en la mano.

-Toma un poco de café – musita sonriéndole – no te esperaba despierta hasta dentro de una o dos horas más – comenta volviendo a la cocina para servir el desayuno para ambos.

-Por qué? Qué hora es? – pregunta confundida.

-Apenas las ocho. Acostumbro a despertar temprano trabaje o no pero sé que te gusta dormir hasta tarde.

-Vaya… a lo mejor desperté porque no te sentí a mi lado – musita y él le sonríe poniendo un plato frente a ella en el desayunador, ella se sienta en el alto taburete y él a su lado.

-Me hubiera quedado contigo pero me incomoda estar acostado mucho tiempo sin hacer nada, iba a despertarte.

-Está bien – ambos se enfrascan en el rico desayuno de tortitas con huevos revuelto y tocino, lo que más adoraba Edward de Isabella es que no era la típica chica que cuidaba lo que comía. Le daba igual una ensalada de lechuga que una hamburguesa doble carne con tocino, iba al gimnasio _"y se veía jodidamente genial sudada y con deportivas"_ pero comía lo que sea. – no trajeron el periódico? – pregunta ella confundida.

-No, nadie ha venido o tocado la puerta – contesta tomando otro sorbo de café – aunque no hay mucho en las noticias, la puse hace rato y aparte de cosas sobre la bolsa de valores y algunos robos no hay nada relevante.

-Qué bueno, odio ver las noticias en televisión, son puro desastre y cataclismo, prefiero el periódico.

-Coincido, aunque… no te lo dije, esta mañana volví a ver la noticia – Edward sonríe y Bella espera – Charlie Swan va a venir a la ciudad! – exclama emocionado, ella casi se atraganta con su café y lo mira algo asustada.

-Qué? Como sabes eso? – pregunta un poco nerviosa, sus inseguridades comienzan a salir a flote.

 _"Él lo sabe… claro que lo sabe… Mierda... Mierda... Mierda."_

-Lo vi en las noticias anoche y esta mañana, va a dar unas conferencias en salón del Four Season, no es genial? – pregunta demasiado emocionado, ella sonríe levemente, más nerviosa que otra cosa.

-Sí, genial – coincide y decide que quiere llegar al fondo de todo. Quiere a Edward, lo ama por todos los infiernos! Pero si él sabe que ella es una Swan no creerá que el amor de él sea verdadero. – y que tanto sabes de Charlie Swan? – pregunta casualmente tomando un bocado de su comida.

-Pues, sé que es el jodido hombre más brillante del mundo! Como logró fusionar un montón de empresas en una y ponerlas a funcionar como engranajes! Joder, es un genio! Siempre lo admiré, desde joven y siempre quise trabajar en su ala de construcción pero los pasantes eran demasiados y no hubo chance – contestó algo desganado.

-Y… de su familia que sabes? – pregunta algo curiosa, solo le habló de las empresas. Él frunce el cejo y encoge un hombro.

-En realidad no mucho. – comenta para luego tomar un sorbo de café - Sé que su esposa René maneja el ala de decoración y remodelación, es su mano derecha en todo y que tiene una hija pero en realidad la vida privada es eso, privada, me interesaba más trabajar con él que hurgar en su familia.

-Entiendo – suspira ella relajándose tan solo un poco – ni siquiera sabes cómo se llama su hija o quién es? – lo ve fruncir el cejo levemente confundido.

-Creo que se llama Isabella, como tú – sonríe y besa su nariz antes de volver a su plato - pero en realidad nunca ha aparecido en la televisión y como ya te dije, es su vida privada. No creo que le guste que se metan en ella. A mí no me gustaría. – Isabella sonríe dulcemente, le cree, tiene que creerle, Edward es el hombre más desinteresado que ha conocido jamás.

-Te gustaría ir? – pregunta más animada.

-me encantaría pero sé que es imposible, ya todas las entradas deben estar agotadas, sin contar que va a ser imposible aparecer ahí. – ella sonríe dulcemente a él y le da un casto beso.

 _"Eso puede arreglarse"_

 ** _.-.-.-.-._**

 ** _Bien, no me odien, sé que es corto pero es algo._**

 ** _volveré muuuy pronto con otro._**

 ** _sé que les ha gustado._**

 ** _merece su Rw!_**

 ** _Para las que no saben estoy publicando algo nuevo..._**

 ** _"Mean to be"_**

 ** _creo que les encantará._**

 ** _besos._**


	6. Chapter 6

.

 **FONTANERO**

 **.**

Isabella camina de un lado a otro nerviosa, había pasado una semana y media desde aquella conversación con Edward sobre Charlie Swan, ahora su madre se encontraba en su apartamento conviviendo con ella, adoraba a su madre, y amaba los pocos momentos juntas pero no quería que Edward se enterara aun de quien ella era en realidad, no todavía. Tenían cuatro días sin verse por un trabajo que había llegado a la compañía de Michael, un contrato grande que lo había mantenido ocupado los últimos días.

Apenas le escribía un mensaje en la mañana y la llamaba cinco minutos antes de quedarse rendido en la noche, pero ahora estaba libre y quería ir a verla, René tenía tres días con ella y estaba esperando a que Charlie fuera a buscarla para el tercer día de conferencias, ella quería sorprender a Edward llevándolo a una de las conferencias pero no quería que viera a sus padres aun.

-Hola, cariño – Bella se gira para ver a su madre hablando por teléfono. – Sí, ya le digo – corta la llamada y mira a su hija.

-Tu padre está aquí, vamos tarde, quiere que bajes a saludarlo.

-Vamos – ambas llegan a la calle en un minuto y Bella sonríe al ver a su padre bajarse de una limusina negra con un traje hecho a la medida.

-Princesa! – Charlie extiende sus brazos y Bella corre hacia él

-Papi! – exclama ella abrazándolo. Amaba a su padre como a nadie en el mundo. Su madre era todo pero su padre era su súper héroe. – Te he extrañado – musita sonriendo, no lo había podido ver en los días anteriores por el excesivo trabajo con las conferencias.

-Yo también, mi niña. Solo dos días más y pasaremos una semana de vacaciones contigo!

-Eso es increíble! – exclama ella feliz.

-Vienes con nosotros? – pregunta subiéndose a la limusina con Rene.

-En realidad – comienza algo nerviosa – estoy esperando a alguien y luego iré. – su padre frunce el cejo.

-no es Tyler Crowley, verdad? – pregunta serio, ella sonríe y niega.

-No, papá. Te prometo que no es Tyler. – él suspira y asiente.

-No es mal chico pero no me gusta para ti.

-Lo sé. Te amo, nos vemos en un rato.

-También te amo, hija. – la limusina arranca y dos segundos más tarde la moto de Edward se detiene frente a ella, él se quita el casco y la mira sonriente pero confundido.

-Hola, nena – saluda besando sus labios cuando ella se acerca – que haces aquí afuera? A quien despedías en esa lujosa limo? – ella sonríe y lo abraza.

-A mis padres

-Oh – musita él contrariado – no quieres que los conozca? – pregunta un poco turbado.

-En realidad, sí. Si quiero, pero iban de prisa. Te prometo que más pronto de lo que crees vas a conocerlos – contesta sonriéndole.

-Bien – acepta él más tranquilo, sabe que su relación con Isabella es real, es pura y está cien por ciento comprometido en lo que tienen pero no puede evitar sentirse inseguro a veces, sabe que ella lo ama pero la posición en el mundo social donde viven siempre lo hará dudar – a dónde quieres ir y por qué tanto misterio en decirme? – pregunta confuso mientras intenta no pensar en los desconocidos padres de su chica. Ella besa sus labios y lo insta a bajar de la moto.

-Vamos a dar un paseo al parque, si? – él deja el casco sobre la moto sabiendo que no van a robárselo ahí y la sigue cruzando la calle para entrar al parque. El frió de diciembre es cada vez más palpable así que Isabella se acurruca junto a Edward mientras camina, también ayuda que él cargue un suéter de lana gris bajo su cazadora negra y la mantenga sujeta envolviéndola en un abrazo.

-Cuál es tu sueño más grande, princesa? – pregunta él luego de unos diez minutos caminando en silencio, en realidad, no necesitaban hablar, era perfecto tan solo estar juntos pero él siempre quería saber más de ella.

 _Quería todo con ella._

-Mi sueño más grande… casarme y tener un matrimonio tan largo y próspero como el de mis padres o como el de tus padres. Gerenciar con ética y ley mi empresa y tener mucho sexo con el hombre que amo – ella sonríe mirándolo desde abajo y él ríe besándole la frente. – cuál es tu mayor sueño, Edward? – le devuelve la pregunta.

-Trabajar como arquitecto en Soursel, tener mi propio grupo de diseño, darte un lindo anillo de compromiso y pasar el resto de mi vida complaciéndote con todo el sexo que quieras. – ella ríe más fuerte y golpea su pecho.

-Te estás robando mi sueño! – replica ella sonriéndole con amor, él se detiene y la sostiene por las caderas antes de mirarle a los ojos con todo el amor que puede transmitirle, Bella sabe que esa mirada no puede fingirse, él la ama. no entiende como pudo desconfiar un segundo de él. Edward siempre ha sido tan sincero y puro, tan amoroso y humilde, su sueño de estar en _Soursel Swan_ no tenía nada que ver con ella, lo sabía. lo entendía.

-No te lo estoy robando, solo quiero cumplírtelo complementándolo con el mío. – acaricia su mejilla con su mano fría y suspira – te amo jodidamente mucho, Bella. Te amo tanto que me asusta y temo no ser suficiente para ti pero soy tan egoísta que prefiero tenerte el tiempo que tú me quieras que dejarte ir ahora que puedo – suspira con seriedad – o quizás ya es tarde, mi corazón y mi alma son todos tuyos.

-Nunca te dejaré ir, Edward – contesta ella abrazándolo fuerte – te amo demasiado para hacerlo. – Besa su pecho y se aparta – ahora ven, sígueme – ella le toma la mano completamente decidida y lo saca por una de las salidas laterales del parque justo frente al Four Season, toda la calle estaba abarrotada de autos, policías, gente y camarógrafos, ella le tomó la mano para cruzar enseguida.

-Bella, pero… que… que haces? – pregunta cuando ella se mueve entre la multitud y llega la baranda de seguridad.

-Voy a llevarte a la conferencia – dice como si nada, él la mira confundido.

-Nena, es un lindo gesto pero las entradas se acabaron la semana pasada, yo pregunté, no hay nada que puedas hacer – musita abatido, ella se gira hacia él y chasquea la lengua mientras niega.

-Edward, Edward, Edward… nunca subestimes mi poder en este mundo – sonríe y él frunce el cejo – solo cállate y sígueme – ordena seria.

-pero de aquí no podemos pasar, todo está cercado y asegurado – ella bufa cuando él la detiene.

-Puedes hacerme caso de una jodida vez y seguirme? – pregunta algo molesta y él asiente callándose. Sabe que su chica tiene las mejores de las intenciones pero hasta él sabe que hay cosas limitadas en la vida.

Edward ve como se acercan a un muro de policías acordonando la zona y frunce el cejo nuevamente cuando ve que ella habla con uno de ellos y este le sonríe dejándolos pasar, el barullo y el excesivo ruido de la gente no lo dejaron escuchar nada pero o lo conoce o tiene muy buenos contactos. Siguieron caminando hasta entrar al hotel, era una maravilla, él jamás había entrado a un lugar así, el lujo era palpable.

Siguieron caminando, en realidad ella lo arrastraba por el abarrotado lobby hasta que llegó a la puerta del salón de conferencias que era custodiada por cuatro guardias pero en vez de detenerse ahí siguió caminando, Edward la seguía sin entender hasta que siguieron por un pasillo escondido donde había otra puerta donde había un solo guardaespaldas.

-Bella! – saluda el hombre de dos metros de alto con cuerpo de matón, Edward enarcó una ceja al ver la familiaridad con que le sonreía antes de abrazarla.

-Hola, Emmett. Llegamos tarde? – pregunta temerosa.

-En realidad no, acaban de empezar – comenta abriendo la puerta – como está mi linda Rosalie? – pregunta pícaro.

-Esperando a que la llames, no va a seguir siendo paciente si termina el año y no recibe tu llamada.

-Bien, la llamaré más tarde. – Emmett repara en el hombre junto a Bella y sonríe – disfruta la conferencia, amigo. Será una linda sorpresa.

-Emmett! – advierte Bella y este ríe.

-De acuerdo, no dije nada. Adelante.

-Gracias – musita Edward confundido. Bella lo guía por un pasillo oscuro lleno de instrumentos y micrófonos y cosas de audio antes de salir a un camerino y posteriormente detrás de los laterales del escenario de la conferencia. – joder! – jadea Edward asombrado al ver a Charlie y René Swan en la tarima empezando su conferencia, él sonríe asombrado porque, a pesar de no estar en el público estaba lo increíblemente cerca para escucharlos bien y verlos.

 ** _Están a escasos diez metros de mí!_**

-Gracias, nena – susurra Edward abrazándola y besándola – eres la mejor novia de todo el maldito mundo – ella lo mira asombrada – porque eres mi novia, lo sabes no? – ella sonríe feliz.

-Claro que sí, lo sé. Y te amo.

-Y yo a ti pero ahora déjame ver la conferencia – contesta mirando hacia la limitada vista que tiene de los Swan a través de las cortinas, ella ríe y le da una silla plegable.

-Siéntate aquí, esto será largo. – él toma la silla y la posiciona donde tenga la vista perfecta para ver y oír.

Y tú? – pregunta al verla caminar con su teléfono en la mano.

-Estaré en el camerino recostada en el lindo sofá rojo, avísame cuando terminen.

-De acuerdo, bonita. Gracias por esto – ella le sonríe y asiente antes de irse al camerino donde terminó jugando al Candy Crush por más de una hora antes de dormirse. – Bella… BELLA! Isabella, despierta! – esta abre los ojos al escuchar el grito ahogado de Edward.

-Qué? – susurra adormilada.

-Vamos! La conferencia terminó y los Swan estarán aquí en cualquier momento! – Exclama él asustado – nos van a meter a la cárcel por estar aquí.

-Tranquilo, cariño. No exageres – murmura sentándose en el sofá para frotarse los ojos.

-Joder, nena. Te amo pero no necesito ir a la cárcel ahora. Vámonos! – exige tomándola de la mano para obligarla a levantarse. La puerta del camerino se abre y Edward jadea al ver el semblante serio de Charlie Swan junto a una confundida René. Edward tapa a Isabella en un intento por defenderla.

-Quien eres, muchacho? Y que haces aquí? – pregunta serio. Edward traga grueso sin saber que decir. Asustado por enfrentar la dura mirada de Charlie Swan y emocionado por estar en su presencia.

-Yo… lo lamento, ya nos íbamos, no queríamos molestar y…

-Bella? – René lo interrumpe al ver a su hija aparecer detrás del apuesto muchacho.

-Bella, hija. Pensé que estarías en el auditorio – comenta Charlie confundido.

-Hija? – pregunta Edward confundido alternando su mirada entre Charlie y Bella – pero… es tu padre? – Pregunta entre confundido y molesto – me estás tomando el pelo?

-Edward, cariño. No es así, yo…

-Tu qué? – pregunta molesto – estabas burlándote de mí? Sabias la admiración que sentía por él y decidiste jugar conmigo? Acaso Isabella es tu verdadero nombre?

-No, Edward. No es lo que piensas – dice ella asustada, no quiere perderlo, no a él.

-Tan poca cosa soy para ti que ni siquiera confiaste en decirme quien eras en realidad, Isabella! – exclama molesto – confié en ti, te dije cada maldito secreto y sueño que tenía, todos quería compartirlos contigo! Pero ya entiendo, sigo siendo el tipo pobre sin nada que ofrecerte, solo el juguete que necesitabas por un rato.

-No digas eso – solloza tratando de tocarlo. Él se aleja molesto.

-No me toques, Bella. Me rompiste el corazón, lo sabes? – le dice con rabia – no creo soportar verte más – se da la vuelta viendo a los padres de Bella en el umbral de la puerta serios, sin inmiscuirse en nada – con permiso – dice sin mirarlos a la cara, ambos se apartan para dejarlo pasar – siento las molestias causadas – musita a Charlie Swan antes de retirarse.

-Bella, hija. Que fue eso? – pregunta René llegando hasta ella para abrazarla, Isabella llora y Charlie cierra la puerta del camerino serio y confundido.

-Que acaba de pasar, Isabella? – Pregunta molesto – no creí haberte criado para engañar a las personas.

-No lo hice! – Exclama aun llorando en brazos de su madre – te juro que nunca lo hice.

-Entonces dime por qué ese muchacho acaba de salir llorando de aquí? – pregunta aun molesto, siempre estuvo orgulloso de su hija pero no creyó que la ciudad o los lujos la volvieran fría y mala como para jugar con los sentimientos de nadie.

-él estaba ilusionado por venir a una conferencia así que lo traje – comienza mientras las lágrimas siguen cayendo – pensaba decirle que ustedes eran mis padres un poco antes de que terminara la conferencia pero me quedé dormida y… todo ha pasado tan rápido. – vuelve a sollozar.

-Por qué él no sabía quién eras en realidad? – pregunta René confundida.

-Desconfiaba – musita bajo – todos los hombres que se han acercado a mí ha sido por mi apellido.

-Él lo hizo por eso? – preguntó Charlie ladeando la cabeza.

-No, claro que no! – exclama contrariada - él ha sido el hombre más desinteresado, humilde y amoroso que he conocido jamás, sé que me ama, lo sé y no me importa que no tenga dinero pero no había encontrado el momento indicado para decírselo.

-Pues, creo que tardaste, hija – musita Charlie sentándose a su lado en el sofá, Rene a su otro lado asiente con pesar.

-Deberías buscarlo, pedirle perdón. Se ve que es un buen muchacho.

-Lo es – admite ella para luego mirar a su padre – lo amo – susurra y él sonríe.

-Entonces ve por él y tráelo a mí para conocerlo mejor y asustarle como buen padre que soy – ella ríe y asiente antes de entristecerse otra vez.

-No sé dónde pudo ir – susurra contrariada.

-Piensa, hija – le ínsita René – algún lugar que él use como refugio, como su lugar cuando quiere estar solo. – ella frunce el cejo y niega hasta que una idea viene a la cabeza.

-La biblioteca pública – musita y se levanta rápidamente – Edward ama la arquitectura y a veces que vamos suele pasar horas en el ala de diseño de la biblioteca.

-Entonces ve ahí, si tienes suerte podrás hallarlo. – le dice Charlie sonriéndole.

-eso haré – camina hacia la salida con decisión.

-Hey, Bella! – Llama Charlie – cuando lo encuentres, espero que lo amarres a ti, se ve que te ama – ella sonríe y asiente para luego salir corriendo, no necesitaba un auto ni un taxi, solo correr, correr para llegar a él.

 **...**

 _ **Well, Well, Well...**_

 _ **Nos estamos acercando al inminente final.**_

 _ **que tal?  
Era esperada la reacción de Edward, cierto?**_

 _ **merecemos Rw?**_

 _ **Nos leemos al proximo.**_

 _ **Bye**_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Las quiero activas... estaré actualizando varios días seguidos. Estamos llegando al final y tengo unas pequeñas sorpresitas aquí.**_

 _ **.**_

 ** _FONTANERO_**

 _._

Edward aprieta la mandíbula y se queda mirando al piso fijamente, está sentado en una esquina escondida entre los pasillos llenos de libros, tiene los codos apoyados en las rodillas y la cabeza gacha mientras ve –con la mirada nublada- como las lágrimas de rabia e impotencia caen al piso imaginando como Bella debe estar riéndose de él en ese momento. Nunca, en sus veintiocho años había llorado por una mujer.

Había tenido novias, si, unas cuantas, en la universidad salió con Jessica Stanley y con Angela Weber antes de darse cuenta que las relaciones serias en la universidad no existían, luego de ello fueron chicas esporádicas que pasaban por su cama. Luego de graduarse y volver a New York se enfocó en trabajar para ayudar a su familia y poco tiempo tenía para relaciones, tuvo un corto romance con Makena Williams, una linda periodista pero no duró mucho hasta que Bella llegó a su vida volviéndose un hermoso torbellino de malas palabras.

No iba a negar que estaba molesto, dolido y decepcionado, le había puesto su corazón en bandeja de plata desde el principio a pesar de que ella solo le había propuesto una amistad pero con cada desayuno, café y paseo él se iba enamorando un poco más, la amaba "Por todos los infiernos, estaba jodidamente perdido por ella" y claro que le dolía que le hubiera mentido, no entendía el por qué, él le había dicho mil veces que no se interesaba en ella por su dinero

"tan solo jugó conmigo… el imbécil tipo pobre con el que se encaprichó el primer día"

Pensó con rabia, ella jugaba a quererlo mientras él le entregaba su alma y su corazón, ahora no le quedaba nada, se enamoró demasiado rápido de ella y ahora no tenía nada. "maldito estúpido" se reprendió y quiso gritar de frustración. Se limpió las lágrimas nuevamente y suspiró, no quería llorar por ella pero lo seguía haciendo, su padre un día le dijo que el amor verdadero dolía… vaya que si lo hacía.

Iba a dejar que los días pasaran, con el tiempo la olvidaría… quizás. Seguiría trabajando, ayudaría a su familia y la dejaría en el pasado, "no más niñas ricas, no más amores… no más Bella Swan". Ese último pensamiento le dolió mucho más. Suspiró y tomó el primer libro que tuvo a la mano en la estantería cerca del piso, "Arquitectura del siglo XV" bien, eso lo haría dejar de pensar en ella durante el resto del día antes de volver a casa y enfrentar la realidad.

-Maldición – gruñó bajo al pasar diez minutos y no poder pasar de la primera página, leía pero nada le quedaba en la mente, solo podía verla a ella, sus hermosos ojos marrones, su dulce sonrisa – como podías fingir amarme, Bella? – susurró a la nada con tristeza.

-No lo hice – levanta la mirada asombrado al verla parada a unos dos metros de él con sus jeans ceñidos, sus botas altas y su suéter, siempre estaba hermosa. Aunque le sorprendió ver su nariz y ojos rojos e hinchados "Ella estaba llorando" piensa enseguida confundido.

-Qué haces aquí? Como diste conmigo? – pregunta sintiendo la rabia volver. La ve morderse el labio antes de dar un par de pasos hacia él y agacharse para estar a su altura.

-Este es tu lugar seguro – susurra melancólica – tu espacio neutral – él frunce el cejo confundido, recuerda cuando ambos iban ahí, ella iba al área de economía mientras él la seguía como un perro, luego que se aburría se perdía por un rato en el ala de diseño y arquitectura, ella siempre lo encontraba ahí. – Edward, por favor. Déjame explicarte lo que pasó.

-Me engañaste, Bella. Eso pasó. – sentencia él dolido.

-Lo sé. Y lo lamento pero nunca fue mi intención, iba a decirte que ellos eran mis padres antes de que la conferencia terminara pero… me dormí y… todo pasó muy rápido.

-Pudiste decírmelo antes – murmura molesto.

-Estaba asustada. Confío en ti pero aún me asustaba.

-Que te asustaba tanto que debías mentirme? Yo te abrí mi alma, mi corazón, te dije todo. Confié en ti y me humillaste.

-No lo hice con mala intención – ella toma sus manos entre las suyas y suspira, Edward siente la calidez volver a su cuerpo, ella es su complemento – puedo sentarme? – él asiente y ella se ubica entre sus piernas de frente a él sin soltar sus manos.

-Vas a decirme por qué me engañaste de esa forma, Bella? – pregunta cuando la ve callada y taciturna jugando con las manos de él. Ella suspira y asiente.

-Yo… soy heredera, una niña millonaria desde antes de nacer, única hija con un futuro prometedor y mucho dinero para unas diez vidas, lo sabes, no? – Él asiente serio – una niña millonaria llama mucho la atención de los hombres codiciosos, inclusive de las mujeres.

-No entiendo – susurra él frunciendo el cejo. Ella suspira y lo mira a los ojos.

-Desde que era una niña yo nunca fui normal, siempre tenía guardaespaldas, choferes, nanas y toda la mierda que quería y necesitaba. Fui a un internado para señoritas en la primaria y tuve amiguitas como cualquier niña pero eran vanidosas y creídas, yo aún no era así, no fui así.

«Todo cambió cuando entré a secundaria. Todo el que sabía mi apellido quería ser mi amigo, niñas y niños influenciados por el dinero o por sus padres, todo empeoró cuando llegué a la preparatoria, muchos chicos me cortejaban pero era por un solo fin, la fama de mi padre y mi dinero, tampoco tenía amigas, ellas solo se aprovechaban de mi buena voluntad y de los tabloides y amarillistas que vivían detrás de mí.»

«En ese entonces Tyler era el único que me comprendía, él sabía lo que era que la gente se acercara por interés. Nos hicimos amigos desde los diecisiete. En la universidad fue terrible. Me retraje por completo, no hablaba con nadie más de lo necesario y a veces tenía una que otra relación esporádica que terminaba en una noche de sexo y adiós.

-No quiero escuchar eso – gruñe Edward no queriendo pensar que otros hombres la tocaron antes que él.

-Luego llegó Riley Biers – continuó ella – me dijo que me amaba, que era la mujer más hermosa que haya visto jamás… me enamoró hasta que se acostó conmigo y pensó que me había asegurado.

-Qué hizo? – preguntó curioso y serio.

-él solo quería trabajar en la firma de abogados de mi padre, y como estaba "saliendo" conmigo pensó que podía ayudarle, solo quería llegar a él por mí.

-Hijo de puta – gruñe él.

-Desde entonces me cerré para todos hasta que volví con Tyler, con él no corría el riesgo porque tiene tanto dinero como mis padres y su propia fortuna pero luego llegaste tú… y me cambiaste la vida – musita sonriendo con tristeza.

-Pero yo no soy como los demás, Bella. Te dije que no me interesaba tu dinero, sabes los prejuicios que tenía sobre nosotros, no puedo darte lo que necesitas, aun así me aceptaste. Pudiste decírmelo.

-Lo sé – musita cabizbaja - y luego un día me hablaste de tu sueño sobre trabajar en Soursel y creí morir. Pensé decírtelo pero no quería que te quedaras conmigo por interés.

-Po un demonio, Bella! – Gruñe con rabia soltándole las manos – sabes que no soy un interesado. Sí, me hubiera emocionado por saber que Charlie Swan es tu padre, y si, hubiera estado insistiéndote por conocerlo pero no por las razones que piensas. Admiro a tu padre, admiro su trabajo, es un ídolo pero no me interesa su dinero o su riqueza.

-Ahora lo sé – musita bajo y apenada.

-Lo único que quería era sinceridad. Te amo, nena. Muchísimo, pero ahora no confío en ti. – las lágrimas caen por su cara con intensidad y asiente.

-Lo entiendo. Solo quiero que sepas que te amo con mi alma y que nunca fue mi intensión herirte de ninguna forma, tampoco pretendí jugar con tus sentimientos, quería darte una sorpresa hoy pero… no funcionó. – susurra con la voz entrecortada, Edward aprieta los labios tratando de contener las ganas de abrazarla y besarla, aun se siente herido, se siente engañado pero las razones de ella eran válidas, aun así no puede evitar el dolor.

Ella suspira y se levanta lentamente del piso como si el cuerpo le pesara una tonelada, Edward frunce el cejo y la mira mientras el corazón se le rompe un poco más al verla tan destrozada "ella te ama, maldito bastardo." Se reprende con rabia pero no puede moverse, solo puede verla suspirar y sonreírle con tristeza antes de girarse para marcharse.

-Estaré esperándote, Edward – susurra dándole la espalda – tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, esperaré por ti – comienza a caminar pero se detiene, el corazón de Edward late desbocado cuando la ve regresar y agacharse frente a él, mira atentamente como lleva su mano a su bolsillo y saca algo, le toma la mano y pone en esta un simple anillo de banda lisa de oro blanco de hombre.

-que… - susurra confundido viendo el anillo. Es liso y tiene algo grabado adentro pero ahora solo la mira a ella.

-Es mi promesa, amor – susurra aun con los ojos llorosos, levanta su mano y le enseña su dedo anular donde hay un anillo igual pero más femenino – juntos para siempre – se acerca y deja un suave y ligero beso en sus labios antes de levantarse – te amo – susurra y camina rápido fuera de la biblioteca.

Isabella se abraza a sí misma mientras camina por la fría acera, diciembre se acerca y el frio cada vez es peor pero por alguna razón el frio que siente no tiene nada que ver con el clima, es más por Edward, sin él no hay calidez, sin él no hay nada. Suspira y se limpia las lágrimas antes de llegar a una de las intersecciones, el semáforo en rojo la detiene, justo ahora quiere meterse bajo las mantas de su cama y no salir jamás, no hasta que él vuelva con ella.

Su padre tenía razón, no todos se acercaban para dañarla, una pequeña parte, un Edward Cullen la quería a ella y no a su dinero, y ella no supo apreciarlo de verdad, ahora se arrepentía. Esperaba que con esa promesa él volviera… algún día. El semáforo cambia y ella continúa su camino junto con el resto de la población neoyorkina que vive en su propio mundo, al igual que ella.

-Bella… Bella! – Frunce el cejo al otro lado de la calle y se gira para ver a Edward correr hacia ella, sonríe aun llorando y espera hasta que él llega hasta ella jadeando – Bella… nena – trata de respirar aguantándose de las rodillas.

-Estas bien? – pregunta ella sosteniéndolo por los hombros, él asiente y levanta el torso para mirarla fijamente.

-Es cierto? – pregunta serio y ansioso. Le toma la mano y la alza para ver el anillo en su dedo – estás hablando en serio sobre esto? – pregunta y Bella lo mira confusa.

-Te lo dije, Edward. Te amo y te esperaré siempre. – Ella acaricia el anillo en su dedo y sonríe levemente – mi padre me dijo que no te dejara ir y es lo que estoy haciendo, te estoy atando a mí, estoy siendo egoísta pero te amo demasiado como para hacerlo.

-En ese caso… - Edward abre su mano mostrándole el anillo que ella le dio en la palma, vuelve a tomar el anillo entre sus dedos y lee nuevamente el grabado dentro de este que lo dejó pasmado "Tuya por toda la eternidad" – el tuyo dice lo mismo? – pregunta serio, ella se lo quita y se lo entrega, dentro de este decía "tuyo por siempre" él se lo vuelve a poner y le entrega el otro anillo.

-no lo quieres? – pregunta con la voz rota, no quiere pensar que su relación no tiene arreglo, no quiere pensar que es el fin. En cambio él sonríe levemente.

-Quiero que me lo preguntes… que hagas la pregunta correcta, como debe ser. – ella sonríe levemente y asiente hincando una rodilla en el suelo, la sonrisa de Edward es encantadora y varias personas se detienen a mirar la inusual escena.

-Edward Cullen… amor… - susurra emocionada – me harías el extraordinario honor de convertirte en mi esposo? – Edward aprieta los labios un segundo antes de reír y asentir.

-Claro que sí, nena. – Contesta ayudándola a ponerse de pie – claro que me casaré contigo. Te amo – contesta mientras ella le pone el anillo, lo mira un instante antes de tomarla por la cintura y pegarla a él para darle un frenético y amoroso beso.

Se separan cuando ven a varias personas a su alrededor aplaudir, Bella se esconde en su pecho algo avergonzada mientras Edward ríe y grita "NOS VAMOS A CASAR" haciendo que la gente aplauda y silbe vitoreándolos, él vuelve a besarla, por nada del mundo va a dejarla ir, la ama más que a su propia vida. Bella se recuesta en su pecho cuando la gente vuelve a sus vidas y suspira, no necesita nada más, solo a Edward.

-Crees que estás listo para conocer a mis padres? – musita ella nerviosa, Edward la separa un poco él y sonríe.

-Creo que es lo justo, ya conoces a los míos.

-Vamos entonces, van a estar en casa por unos días antes de irse a California. – él la mira confundido.

-Se van a quedar en tu casa? – pregunta asombrado. Conocer a Charlie Swan parecía un eufemismo antes, pero ahora, demonios, iba a conocer al padre de su prometida, como podía estar asustado y emocionado al mismo tiempo. Bella niega y sonríe hacia él.

-Van a quedarse en nuestra casa. No pretenderás que te deje ir después de esto, o si? Voy a secuestrarte, a partir de ahora viviremos juntos. – Edward frunce el cejo preocupado.

-Nena, no sé si sea lo justo, te dije que no voy a aprovecharme de tu dinero.

-No estás haciéndolo. La casa me la compraron mis padres hace años así que en realidad es… bueno, olvídalo es de los dos y te quiero ahí – replica molesta pero sonriente. Él suspira y asiente. No está diciéndole que si pero tampoco puede negarle nada, la ama.

-Vamos entonces… no hagamos a tus padres esperar.

-Te amo, mi lindo hombre – susurra ella abrazándolo por la cintura, él besa su cabello y comienzan a caminar.

-Y yo te amo a ti, princesa.

 _ **...**_

 _ **Y bien?**_

 _ **Les dije que sería poco drama.**_

 _ **les ha gustado?**_

 _ **espero sus Rw**_


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

 **FONTANERO**

 **.**

 **TRES MESES DESPUÉS**

 **.**

-maldita sea, Bella. Haz caso! – grita Edward colérico, estaba harto, ya habían pasado cinco días en lo mismo.

-Déjame en paz! Vete! – grita ella encerrada en el baño de la habitación. Edward gruñe con frustración y golpea la pared lastimándose los nudillos.

-Abre la maldita puerta antes de que la tire al piso y te saque a rastras de ahí! – grita apretando los puños nuevamente.

-Lárgate! – la escucha sollozar nuevamente y suspira pegando la frente de la puerta. Cansado, abatido… tiene que usar su carta final.

-Isabella, voy a llamar a Charlie – advierte molesto y preocupado – o sales por las buenas o por las malas.

-No estás jugando limpio, Edward – la escucha murmurar del otro lado.

-Tu tampoco – rebate aun pegado a la puerta – abre, nena. Por favor. No entiendes que estoy preocupado?

-Estoy bien! – susurra y él niega.

-No lo estás. Casi no comes, estás pálida, te escucho vomitar – gruñe molesto – si esto es por lo que dijo Tanya… nena, créeme que solo lo dijo porque estaba celosa. Tú no estás gorda, eres hermosa. Ella siempre ha querido algo conmigo pero yo te amo a ti. Nena, sal y déjame llevarte al médico.

Hace una semana y media habían ido a casa de los Cullen a cenar, no había un motivo aparente, solo querían pasar una cena juntos, Bella estaba feliz por ello, adoraba a los Cullen como a su propia familia, recordó cuando fueron a decirle sobre su compromiso, estaban más que felices por ellos, aunque Carlisle habló con ella aparte preguntándole si estaba segura, ellos no tenían el dinero que obviamente ella tenía y no querían malos entendidos.

Lastimosamente en medio del postre, Tanya Denali, la vecina del piso de arriba había ido a llevar _"una taza que le habían prestado"_ era una rubia linda de ojos azules, delgada como una modelo, en realidad la chica aspiraba a ser modelo, Edward sabía que se avecinaba un problema en cuanto Tanya lo miró y se acercó a saludarlo con esa coquetería tan propia de ella. Un beso en cada mejilla y un abrazo demasiado largo.

Él se apartó enseguida tomando la mano de Bella por sobre la mesa, dándole a entender que tenía una novia, una prometida, al dejar a la vista sus anillos, pero Tanya lo pasó todo por alto siendo grosera con Bella y melosa con él, lo último que él quería era llegar a casa y dormir en el sofá porque… si, Bella era una celosa temperamental, decidió que era hora de marcharse.

 _ **-Querida, deberías cuidar un poco lo que comes, a Edward no le gustan gordas…**_

.

 _Y eso fue todo_.

.

Edward corrió a Tanya.

Bella no le habló el resto de la noche.

Y tuvo que dormir en el sofá maldiciendo a Tanya cada treinta segundos.

-no es por lo que dijo esa… perra – él sonríe levemente. Es el único apelativo que usa para referirse a ella.

-Entonces dime que es… déjame ayudarte, nena. – ruega y un segundo más tarde ella está abriendo la puerta, él la ve enfundada en su pijama rosa, aquella pijama que usó la primera vez que la vio, es su favorita.

-Creo… - susurra mirando al piso algo nerviosa. – que estoy pasando por un extremo cambio hormonal. – Edward toma sus manos mirándola con seriedad fingida.

-Menopausia? Fiebre de los cuarenta? Disfunción eréctil¡? – pregunta sonriéndole, quiere hacerla reír. Lo logra un segundo antes de recibir un golpe en el brazo.

-Me estás diciendo vieja y hombre precoz? – ríe y él besa su frente.

-Solo pienso que es menopausia prematura. – ella vuelve a reír pero de repente se detiene y lo mira con seriedad.

-Estoy embarazada – contesta de manera monótona, Edward suelta el aire en un jadeo y da un paso atrás.

-Qué? – susurra asombrado – estás… - niega tratando de reacomodar sus ideas – estás hablando en serio? – pregunta sonriéndole, ella asiente.

-Me acabo de hacer cinco pruebas – él enarca una ceja asombrado – cuatro de ellas dieron positivo.

-y la quinta? – susurra asustado, ella se encoge de hombros.

-Solo estaba dañada.

-Voy a ser papá? – pregunta asombrado en un susurro. Ella asiente más tranquila – voy a ser papá! – Exclama asombrado y luego viene el pánico – oh, por Dios. Voy a ser papá – jadea y cae sentado al piso.

-Edward… estas bien? – Bella se agacha frente a él angustiada – amor, dime algo – pide mortificada.

-Nena, yo… - la mira angustiado y asustado – apenas estoy empezando con este nuevo trabajo, sabes que estoy a prueba, un bebé… o mierda. – Isabella sabe lo que le preocupa a su prometido, hace apenas un mes fue que por fin ella le convenció de llevar su currículo a Soursel para que ingresara a trabajar, él le había dicho que no quería entrar por ser su prometido, ni quería favores, Bella tuvo que recurrir a su padre para que hablara con Edward, agradeció que Charlie estuviera esos días en New York.

 ** _-Edward, hijo. Por qué no quieres ingresar a Soursel? – le había preguntado Charlie. Bella lo había invitado junto con su madre a quedarse pero prefirieron hospedarse en un hotel, aun así Charlie y René fueron a la casa de ellos para hablar con Edward como favor a Bella. René y ella se fueron a la cocina para dejarlos hablar tranquilos pero aun así podían oírles._**

 _ **-No quiero que Bella piense que me aprovecho de su apellido, de su herencia y tampoco quiero ingresar ahí, tener un puesto y trabajar solo porque soy su prometido, quiero hacerlo porque soy bueno para ello.**_

 _ **-He visto tu trabajo, hijo. – Insiste Charlie – cuantas veces no hemos hablado sobre ello, sobre arquitectura, sobre tus ideas. Tienes una mente brillante y eres un diseñador nato.**_

 _ **-Lo dices solo por Bella – musita él contrariado. Charlie suspira.**_

 _ **-Eres tan obstinado como ella. – Gruñe sonriendo – te propongo esto. Lleva tu currículo a Soursel Contruction, voy a pedir que te tomen en cuenta como favor personal pero no tomaré las decisiones sobre si te quedas o no. Tengo un grupo selecto de ingenieros que sabrán elegir a los nuevos.**_

 ** _-A los nuevos? – pregunta él confundido._**

 ** _-Cada cierto tiempo, se renueva la plantilla de pasantes. Las pasantías son pagas – dice antes de escucharlo replicar. - Algunos quedan, otros, por falta de experiencia o motivación se van, es un mes de pasantía antes de ascender. Tu mérito y capacidad te harán subir, estoy seguro._**

 ** _-No lo sé, Charlie. – niega aun reticente. Su suegro le sonríe y palmea su hombro._**

 ** _-Eres muy bueno, Edward. No te menosprecies. Hazlo, hijo. Bella y nosotros queremos lo mejor para ti. – Edward asiente con una pequeña sonrisa._**

 ** _-gracias, Charlie._**

 ** _._**

-No quieres tener este bebé? – pregunta ella asustada y nerviosa. Edward alza la mirada con el cejo fruncido y toma sus manos enseguida.

-Claro que lo quiero! – Admite enseguida – por Dios. Un hijo nuestro es… una bendición! – Dice sonriendo con miedo – solo… estoy asustado. Si no paso el nivel de pasante… no sé qué haré.

-Lo lograrás, amor. Te has esforzado muchísimo. Te he visto diseñar, dibujar y dormir poco este mes, le has puesto mucho esfuerzo y dedicación, vas a lograrlo. Igual sabes que no tenemos problemas económicos, no le faltara nada a nuestro bebé. – Edward bufa.

-Dirás que tú no tienes problemas económicos, es tu dinero, Bella. No mío. – ella rueda los ojos cansada del mismo discurso.

-Sí, si… lo que digas. – Contesta ella rondando los ojos - Cuando nos casemos no habrá acuerdo prenupcial, todo lo mío será tuyo. Ya veremos si dices lo mismo.

-Quiero tener mi propio dinero, ganarme mis cosas, no obtener una esposa y media vida arreglada. – Gruñe él molestándose para luego señalarla con un dedo y mirarla con los ojos entrecerrados – y si va a haber acuerdo prenupcial – sentencia con seriedad. Siempre tenían la misma discusión, nunca llegaban a un acuerdo pero por lo menos se iban a la cama juntos al final de la pelea.

-hablaremos de eso después. Enfoquémonos en el bebé… si? Vamos a ser padres, debemos celebrarlo, no crees? – pregunta de manera seductora y él sonríe besando sus labios.

-Lo haremos, si – musita y se levanta del piso – pero primero iremos al médico a ver cómo está nuestro bebé. No me gusta cómo estás ahora. Vomitas mucho y te pones débil. Los quiero sanos, a ambos. – ella rueda los ojos y asiente, sabe que él no estará tranquilo hasta ver que estén bien.

-Vamos entonces, futuro papá.

-Te amo, nena.

-Y yo a ti, amor.

Edward conduce el auto de Bella, un SUV Luxuri negro con asientos de cuero, tan hermoso como costoso, antes de este Bella tenía un lindo mini cooper pero era una jodida tortura para Edward subirse a él, así que ella simplemente lo cambió, y no solo lo cambió si no que estuvo indagando cual era el auto favorito de él, Edward amaba las camionetas y el SUV Luxuri era uno de los últimos en el mercado, una jodida obra de arte que ella simplemente compró… para ambos.

Él le había reñido por el cambio, porque no tenía que hacerlo, no tenía que cambiar las cosas por él pero ella dijo que era mejor, un auto más para pareja, el mini era más para chica, entonces él no tuvo ningún argumento para rebatirle, solo sonrió y la besó porque al final ella solo quería hacerlo sentir cómodo y él estaba resistiéndose a ello.

Aún recuerda el día que le propuso matrimonio, había sido más que perfecto, se fueron caminando por toda la ciudad hasta el apartamento donde los esperaban Charlie y Rene Swan, él se disculpó por su actitud anterior cuando los vio pero ellos solo lo dejaron pasar, entendían sus motivos. Él estaba nervioso y emocionado, asustado y ansioso, no sabía cómo lidiar con todo ello. Bella besó su mejilla y le dijo que todo iría bien… él simplemente le creyó.

.

 _ **-Mamá, papá. Les presento oficialmente a Edward Cullen – ella sonríe como solo sabe hacerlo, como si todo en el mundo fuera perfecto. – Mi prometido – comenta con una sonrisita. – Edward, amor. Ella es René…**_

 _ **-Es un placer conocerla, señora Swan – dice Edward tendiéndole la mano, ella lo abraza y besa su mejilla.**_

 _ **-Eres tan lindo, me da gusto conocerte, cariño – musita feliz.**_

 _ **-y él, es Charlie – continua Bella y Edward siente que las manos le tiemblan y le sudan, suspira emocionado y le tiende la mano a Charlie.**_

 _ **-es un honor conocerlo, señor. De verdad… admiro mucho su trabajo y su compañía… su sucursal Soursel aquí es… increíble, yo… Dios! – Charlie ríe y le devuelve el saludo a la vez que lo abraza y palmea su espalda.**_

 _ **-Tranquilo, muchacho. Tenemos tiempo de hablar. También es un placer conocerte – Edward asiente y sonríe nervioso. – que dicen si vamos a comer algo? – Pregunta Charlie sonriente – debemos celebrar este compromiso, no creen?**_

 _ **-Buena idea – concuerda René.**_

 _ **-Estoy… decente para ello? – pregunta viendo a su suegro vestido de traje y el vestido blanco ejecutivo de su suegra, era claro que él no encajaba.**_

 _ **-Estas bien, cariño – le sonríe René – en realidad nosotros vamos demasiado elegantes. – ríe y Edward se relaja un poco más, de verdad que sus suegros eran increíbles, no parecían que fueran millonarios.**_

Terminaron yendo a un bonito restaurante italiano, nada elegante ni costoso, en realidad la gente veía raro a sus suegros por su ropa, por primera vez se sintió que encajaba con ellos, que podía ser parte de ellos, de su familia.

Llegaron al hospital veinte minutos más tarde y entraron al piso de ginecología, Edward estaba buscando a una doctora, _no doctor_ , que pudiera atender a su mujer lo más rápido posible. Quince minutos más tarde entraron a la consulta de la doctora Tia Donnell que feliz les confirmó el embarazo y tenía alrededor de doce semanas de embarazo, Ambos se sorprendieron, fue para las primeras veces que hicieron el amor, no se habían cuidado entonces, ni siquiera ahora, el amor y el deseo era tan potente que lo habían olvidado por completo.

Edward le expuso a la doctora todo el asunto de ella vomitando constantemente, pálida y débil todo el día y los extremos cambios de humor que se gastaba, Isabella lo miraba molesta mientras él hablaba, al final la doctora sonrió porque Edward estaba siendo un hombre atento y protector, era raro ver padres primerizos, o padres en general preocuparse tanto por sus esposas e hijos.

-En realidad es muy normal que tenga náuseas y esté mareada. No está reteniendo los alimentos y ahora debe comer por dos, aparte de que no está tomando vitaminas – la doctora toma un recetario y comienza a escribir. – voy a prescribirle las vitaminas que debe tomar para poner fuerte y sano al bebé y a ella.

-Y sobre los vómitos? – pregunta él preocupado.

-Con un par de caramelos o galletas de jengibre puede calmarlos. Que los coma en la mañana, eso debe apaciguarlo un poco hasta que desaparezcan por completo.

-Gracias, Doctora – contesta Edward tomando el récipe ayudando a Bella a ponerse de pie.

-Hasta pronto. –Ambos salen de la consulta y se detienen en la acera, Edward la sujeta por la cintura y besa sus labios con amor.

-Sabes que has puesto mi mundo de cabeza, verdad? – musita sonriéndole. Ella asiente imitando su sonrisa. – tengo todo lo que amo justo aquí… en mis brazos – susurra mirándola con adoración para luego acariciar su pancita aun plana – amo a este bebé y te amo a ti.

-Y nosotros te amamos mucho más – contesta ella rodeándole el cuello con sus manos.

-Para siempre? – pregunta apretándola a su pecho.

-Para siempre.

 _ **FIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN.**_

 _ **..0..**_

 _ **A poco? les gustó?**_

 _ **no lo esperaban, cierto?**_

 _ **pero si, ya terminó.**_

 _ **no desesperen... les tengo unos capis extras aqui.**_

 _ **besooos**_


	9. Chapter 9

**_FONTANERO_**

 ** _._**

-Vas a decirme que no eres la cosita más hermosa del mundo? – Bella sonríe recostada al marco de la habitación enternecida con la escena frente a ella, Edward no se ha dado cuenta de que lo está mirando mientras le cambia el pañal a la bebé – eres mi princesa – susurra y luego le da un beso en la frente, la bebé hace pucheritos y él sonríe feliz – lo sé, mi amor. Papi tiene algo para ti.

Ve como Edward la carga con delicadeza y la arrulla en su brazo antes de mostrarle el tetero, ella le hace caritas y él ríe mientras le hace cosquillas en la pancita, Bella no cree poder ser más feliz de lo que ya es, Edward es todo e inclusive más de lo que pensó, lo ama con toda su alma, y ahora tienen a su pequeña personita "Carlie Vanessa" la princesa de toda la familia, una hermosa bebé de dos meses con el cabellito corto abundante, pequeñas hebritas cobrizas adornaban su cabeza, sus ojitos eran de un azul claro con algunas motitas verdes, era claro que iba a tener los ojos de Edward, su nariz pequeñita y labios rosados, mejillas regordetas y un delicioso aroma de bebé.

-Quieres tu biberón, princesa? – pregunta Edward sentándose en la mecedora de la habitación de Carlie. Estaba junto a la de ellos en el espacioso apartamento, pintado en blanco y rosa, con una cuna de madera blanca y algunos adornos como ositos, nubes y unicornios, todos rosas, todo decorado por Edward que estaba más que feliz de preparar la llegada de su princesita. – es leche de mami, sé que te gusta.

Isabella sonrió nuevamente encantada, al principio había sentido algo de celos porque la atención de Edward estaba enfocada en la pequeña preciosidad que acababa de llenarles de felicidad la vida pero luego se dio cuenta que no era lo mismo, claro que ella amaba a su hija, con locura, pero el amor de padre jamás se compara con el amor que siente por su aun prometido.

Al principio Bella estaba reticente en que Edward estuviera presente durante la lactancia, ella se había sentido demasiado gorda, demasiado desagradable o atractiva para él, sus pechos estaban más llenos pero eso era un problema porque vivía con las camisas mojadas de leche que se le derramaba, al hablar con su gineco-obstetra le recomendó que se sacara la leche y la guardara en la nevera, podía dársela de igual manera a la bebé y dejaría de incomodarle los senos, aun así no quería a Edward presente hasta que este la sentó en el sofá y conversó con ella al respecto, notaba la actitud distante de Bella y no quería eso.

Un mes era demasiado tiempo para sus distancias.

.

 ** _-Hermosa, por qué no me dejas estar presente? – pregunta serio y algo dolido. Amaba ver la interacción entre sus dos mujeres favoritas y el lazo que creaban, deseaba ser parte de eso pero Bella no se lo permitía. – estás molesta que pase más tiempo con la bebé que contigo?_**

 ** _-Yo…_**

 ** _-Si es eso, de verdad lo lamento. Te amo, nena. Lo hago siempre pero Carlie es… - se detiene y sonríe – es nuestra pequeña creación, adoro verla y encontrar nuevas cosas en ella que no había visto, solo quiero pasar todo el tiempo posible junto a ella antes de volver al trabajo._**

 ** _-Yo entiendo eso, no me siento mal porque estés con la bebé, adoro verlos juntos – musita nerviosa – es solo… - juega con sus manos en su regazo._**

 ** _-Qué cosa, Bella? – Él le toma las manos y las besa – sabes que puedes decirme lo que sea._**

 ** _-Me da… pena, que me veas darle pecho a Carlie – susurra bajando la mirada_**

 ** _-Qué? – Pregunta confundido – no entiendo. Por qué te daría pena? Es hermoso lo que haces._**

 ** _-Es que… mis senos son más grandes y pesados y siempre se están derramando, y si es incómodo para mí… sé que para ti debe ser igual – susurra con la voz entrecortada._**

 ** _-Oh, mi reina hermosa – Edward la arrulla recostándola en su pecho – nunca me he sentido así en referencia a tus senos – la separa un poco de él y besa sus labios con amor antes de mirarla a los ojos – en realidad me gustan más ahora – musita de manera coqueta._**

 ** _-De verdad? – pregunta asombrada y confundida. Edward ríe y acaricia su mejilla._**

 ** _-Nena, crees que me molestaría que tus preciosos senos fueran más grandes? – pregunta con sarcasmo mientras ella se queda esperando su respuesta. Edward suspira y se lame el labio inferior antes de mirarla con deseo contenido – eres la mujer más sensual que he conocido jamás, tienes las curvas exactas para mis manos pero unos senos grandes jamás me molestaran. En realidad… me excitan._**

 ** _-En serio? – sonríe ella algo temerosa._**

 ** _-Pensaras que soy un pervertido pero… verte con una blusa sencilla, sin brasier, tus pechos grandes y llenos, derramándose y mojándote, dejando tus ricos pezones a la vista… nena, me he masturbado mucho este mes pensando en ello._**

 ** _-Yo… no lo sabía – susurra asombrada. Ella sabía que aún no podían tener sexo, la cuarentena no acababa y estaba tan metida en Carlie que no había pensado en las necesidades sexuales de Edward._**

 ** _-Bueno, ahora lo sabes. – Contesta sonriéndole – estoy ansioso por tenerte de nuevo pero sé que debo esperar, me conformo con esas deliciosas imágenes que me regalas cada día. Aunque… - se relame los labios y mira sus senos – no me molestaría probar un poco de ti… de lo que disfruta Carlie y yo no._**

 ** _-Edward! – exclama ella sonrojándose y bajando la mirada nerviosa._**

 ** _-Lo sé. No me pertenecen aun. Pero lo haré… te probaré – advierte y besa su frente – ahora puedo estar presente mientras alimentas a nuestra hija? – ella sonríe y asiente._**

 ** _-Si puedes. Te amo_**

 ** _-Y yo a ti, bonita._**

.

Ahora, un mes después, ella estaba lista para entregarse de nuevo a su hombre. Él había estado tanteando el terreno con ella luego de los cuarenta días pero Bella estuvo adolorida mucho tiempo, el parto fue rápido pero doloroso así que le daba un poco de miedo, Edward había decidido seguir esperando hasta que ella tuviera la confianza de nuevo. Ahora la tenía, lo quería esa noche. Eran casi las nueve y Edward estaba alimentando a su hija con el último tetero de la noche antes de irse a la cama.

En una semana debía volver al trabajo, esta vez había aceptado el hecho de que era el prometido de Bella y el yerno del dueño de todo el grupo Soursel y se aprovechó de ello para tomarse dos meses libres antes de volver al trabajo, su suegro obviamente no se lo negó. Edward estaba feliz con su vida actual, era difícil tener todo y no tener nada al mismo tiempo pero estaba lidiando con ello lo bastante bien como para no frustrarse.

Aún tenía discusiones con Bella sobre el dinero, él no lo quería, y no lo tomaba a menos que fuera estrictamente necesario, como por ejemplo, para el nacimiento de su hija, él había trabajado duro y había quedado contratado después de las pasantías, fue tomado por el grupo de construcción urbana alegando que tenía un excelente ojo para la planeación de áreas recreacionales y conjuntos residenciales, estaba mas que feliz, el trabajo era duro y extenuante pero ganaba su propio dinero.

Aportaba con la comida para la casa y compraba regalos sencillos a su prometida, él estaba reuniendo dinero para comprarle un anillo de compromiso a su chica, un anillo real, aún seguían usando sus anillos de promesa pero no era lo mismo, él lo sabía, ella debía llevar un lindo diamante en su mano, entonces el parto de Bella se adelantó una madrugada y Edward no tenía el dinero suficiente para el hospital y por todo lo consagrado no iba a dejar a su mujer tener a su bebé en el seguro social.

A regaña dientes tomó la tarjeta negra de Isabella y la llevó en el SUV hasta la clínica más cercana. Casi se cae de culo al ver la cuenta del parto pero todo era por la comodidad de su mujer y su hija. Sus padres y los de Bella llegaron temprano en la mañana y ya Carlie estaba en brazos de Bella entonces, fue el dinero mejor gastado de su vida. Ahora, diez meses después de su primer día de trabajo, había reunido todo el dinero para el anillo, ahora solo debía encontrar el momento perfecto para pedirle matrimonio.

-Buenas noches, princesa – susurra cuando ve a su hija ya dormida, era una pequeña copia de él y la amaba. La acostó en su cunita y cuando iba a salir vio a Bella recostada a la puerta – cuanto tiempo llevas ahí, amor? – pregunta en un susurro mientras sale.

-Umm – ella se encoge de hombros, lleva la misma pijama rosa con la que lo conoció, esa mujer era una incitadora, ella sabía cuánto lo excitaba verla vestida así – solo el tiempo suficiente para esperarte. Vamos a la cama – susurra ella caminando delante de él por el pasillo.

-Pero… tengo que revisar unos planos – comenta confundido, después de dormir a Carlie adelantaba algo de trabajo antes de irse a la cama – pronto vuelvo al trabajo y… - Bella lo calló regresando a él y besándolo con intensidad, tanteando su lengua y acariciando su pecho, al separarse ella sonríe ladinamente.

-Y yo dije… vamos a la cama – ordena suavemente. Él asiente un poco idiotizado y excitado mientras la sigue a la habitación. Bella cierra la puerta detrás de él y él la mira cómo se quita el pantalón y la blusa quedando completamente desnuda.

-Oh, maldición! – gruñe Edward mordiéndose el labio. Su mujer ahora tenía más curva que antes y eso lo estaba poniendo a mil, sus caderas estaban más anchas y sus tetas "joder, sus tetas". Piensa ansioso sin perderla de vista. Su vientre sigue un poco hinchado pero lo entiende, Carlie hizo subir diez kilos a Bella, aun así se veía preciosa.

-Vas a quedarte ahí parado sin hacer nada? – pregunta burlona al verlo estático. Él sacude la cabeza y suspira.

-Me vuelves loco, nena – gruñe acercándose para tomar sus pesados senos entre sus manos y gemir – maldición, Bella... están pesadas y tibias. – gime mordiéndose el labio.

-Son todas tuyas, cariño – susurra ella sacándole la camisa y desabrochándole el pantalón.

-Hablas enserio? – pregunta asombrado, ella sonríe y asiente.

-Muy en serio. Toma todo lo que quieras de mí, amor – Edward gruñe y la toma del culo cargándola para luego tirarla sobre la cama, ella suelta un chillido y ríe cuando él va hacia ella con ansias.

-Vas a volverme loco – gruñe devorando su boca, sus manos acarician cada parte de su cuerpo mientras ella lo sujeta por el cabello con fuerza, Edward había descubierto que su nuevo fetiche era que Bella le manipulara en la cama, le excitaba que ella le ordenara lo que debía hacerle y mientras más salvaje era más erótico se volvía. – qué quieres, nena? – pregunta ansioso.

-pruébame – ordena y él suspira y baja hasta su coño perfectamente depilado y sin contemplación toma todo su coño en su boca, lame, chupa y muerde haciéndola gritar de placer. – oh joder! Edward! – grita ella antes de correrse en su boca. Edward toma todo de ella, es dulce cuando se corre. Luego, poco a poco sube quedando en medio de sus senos.

-Satisfecha? – pregunta arrogante, ella niega.

-Ni un poco. – Gruñe sonriente – toma mis senos, Edward. Son tuyos – dice y reafirma el hecho subiéndolos hacia él con sus manos.

Edward se muerde el labio inferior y suspira antes de pasar su nariz por sus pezones, a pesar de haberse duchado tienen un sutil aroma a leche y en vez de desagradarle solo lo excitó más. Él la mira un segundo a los ojos buscando alguna señal de que lo que estaba a punto de hacer estaba mal, pero no, solo encontró lujuria, placer, ansias, deseo y ganas de que él lo hiciera, sin dejar de mirarla tomó primero uno de sus pezones, lo lamió levemente antes de metérselo por completo a la boca y succionar un poco.

-Ah, joder! – la ve cerrar sus ojos y gemir mientras mueve sus caderas, el gruñe excitado, lleva una de sus manos a su coño y con la otra amasa el otro pecho mientras vuelve a succionar y siente el tibio y dulce sabor de la leche de Isabella.

-Mierda, eres tan deliciosa, nena. – gruñe pegando la frente a su pecho soltándola, mueve sus caderas sobre ella, empuja su pantalón de pijama por sus piernas, necesita sentirla por completo, sin nada entre ellos, su polla palpita con fuerza por lo duro que está, la tantea con los dedos pero está muy apretada aun, necesita fricción, necesita estar dentro de ella, "aun no" y se restriega contra la pierna de ella – siento que voy a correrme – gruñe ansioso.

-Solo por probarme? – pregunta jadeante y asombrada, él asiente mordiéndose el labio. Ella sonríe y le empuja el otro pecho – tómalo – ordena sonriendo con deseo – chúpame, Edward – ordena cuando él no se mueve.

-Joder – gruñe y toma el otro pezón en su boca, succiona dos y tres veces hasta que siente de nuevo la tibia y dulce leche en su lengua, puede probarla mejor, los chorros son más grandes, gime extasiado sin querer soltarla mientras inserta tres dedos en su coño. Ella gime, el gruñe, su leche, su coño, todo… es demasiado, se restriega en ella y se corre sin poderlo contener. – maldición! – jadea sin separarse de ella.

-Recupérate rápido, cariño. Aun te necesito dentro de mí – él levanta la cabeza para ver el deseo en los ojos de su mujer.

-Joder, Bella. Vas a matarme – sacude la cabeza y besa sus labios. – te amo, nena.

-y yo a ti…

 **00..00..00..00**

Isabella abre los ojos y frunce el cejo mientras gruñe, se siente agotada y pesada. Aún sigue odiando levantarse temprano los sábados, agradece que Edward se apiade de ella y atienda a su hija mientras ella duerme un poco más. Se sienta en la cama y enseguida siente el peso extra de los senos, maldice en silencio porque están muy llenos otra vez, debe sacarse leche antes de que comiencen a derramarse de nuevo.

Desnuda se va al baño y se da una ducha antes de ir al armario por ropa, sonríe como todos los días, aun es un poco increíble ver la ropa de Edward junto con la de ella, el cielo y el infierno saben cuánto le costó convencerlo de mudarse, él se quedaba con ella cinco de siete días a la semana, inclusive seis pero siempre volvía con sus padres alegando que era pronto para vivir juntos y no iba a aprovecharse de ella.

Tuvo que recurrir al chantaje para retenerlo con ella, luego de llevar su ropa a casa no lo volvió a dejar ir. Se puso unos pantalones cortos de licra negra y una blusa holgada blanca sin brasier, necesitaba sacarse leche antes de hacer ejercicio. Sale de la habitación y va a la recamara de Carlie pero no está, se devuelve y se va a la cocina donde escucha como su prometido le tararea a su pequeña y esta hace ruiditos al oírlo.

-Buen día – dice entrando a la cocina, ve a Edward con unos jeans, sus botas negras y sin camisa cocinando mientras tiene a Carlie en el porta bebé sobre el desayunador.

-Hola, bonita. – musita él sin girarse, solo gira el cuello para sonreírle – justo a tiempo, ya el desayuno está listo. – Bella avanza y se acerca al porta bebé.

-buenos días, mi preciosa princesa – saluda cargando a la pequeña que ríe y mueve sus manitas. Bella besa sus mejillas y la abraza a su pecho antes de girarse hacia Edward – hola, cielo – se alza un poco y este la recibe con un dulce beso en los labios. – dónde estabas? – pregunta al verlo con las botas puestas, no era usual verlo en casa con zapatos, siempre estaba descalzo.

-Fui al salón de James – Isabella frunce el cejo confundida, había escuchado de él sobre ese tal James, era un tipo con la increíble habilidad de hacer tatuajes asombrosos y únicos.

-con Carlie? – pregunta asombrada. Él asiente sonriéndole.

-Le dije que la llevaría para que la conociera.

-Te hiciste un tatuaje? – pregunta mientras lo ve servir el desayuno. Él le sonríe y se gira para quedar de frente a ella, Isabella jadea mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas.

Justo en el pectoral izquierdo, sobre su corazón estaban tatuada la imagen de Carlie y de Isabella, era una foto que tenían en su recamara, una foto que tomó él una mañana paseando por el parque, ambas sonreían, la imagen era delicada y muy hermosa, tonos suaves de monocromático negro y gris dejando solo los ojos verdes de Carlie y los marrones miel de Bella. Debajo de la imagen de ambas decía "Mis amores. Mi vida!"

-Oh, Edward. Eso es… hermoso – musita sonriéndole.

-Siempre van a estar justo en mi corazón – contesta besando sus labios – ahora sabes que te amo más que a nada… las amo. Más que nada – recalca besando el cabellito cobrizo de su pequeña y los labios de Bella.

-Te amo, Edward. Te amo muchísimo.

.

Y BIEN?

Lindo?

falta mas...


	10. Chapter 10

_**FONTANERO**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **7 AÑOS**_ ** _DESPUÉS_**

Edward levanta la cabeza y tiene que usar su mano para tapar la luz del sol para ver bien la edificación frente a él, sonríe satisfecho mientras suspira, el edificio frente a él era exactamente igual a como lo había visto en su mente antes de dibujarlo y planearlo con sumo cuidado, se sentía feliz y jodidamente realizado, cada obra terminada era como un hijo que acababa de nacer y cabe decir que tenía bastantes hijos en todo el maldito país.

No había sido fácil llegar a donde estaba, _"Infiernos"_ que fue malditamente difícil, muchas veces pensó en darse por vencido, pensaba que no tenía la capacidad y la habilidad para terminar los trabajos y resolver los problemas que aparecían frente a él, pero Bella, su hermosa esposa, siempre estaba ahí, como su fuerte pilar de soporte, ella lo mantenía en pie, siempre motivándolo… y vaya que lo motivaba bien. Nunca se dio por vencido porque ella siempre estaba ahí, orgullosa y feliz por sus logros.

-jefe, creo que hemos terminado – Edward baja la mirada y ve a uno de los obreros parado justo a su lado, había una gran diferencia entre ambos, él llevaba un casco de seguridad blanco, el obrero uno azul, él estaba vistiendo con un traje Armani gris marengo de tres mil quinientos dólares con una camisa de lino blanca, una corbata verde de seda y zapatos italianos negros mientras que el hombre vestía unos jeans desgastados y un suéter de lana negro con unas botas de seguridad sucias. Aun así nunca se ha creído más o mejor que sus empleados.

-Tú crees, John? – pregunta sonriente. El hombre asiente igualando su sonrisa.

-Ya lo creo, jefe. Los electricistas terminaron y ya hemos recogido todo lo de la construcción.

-Perfecto. – Contesta asintiendo – ya solo falta que _Deco Soursel_ haga el resto. Llama a todo el equipo, que vengan aquí.

-Sí, señor – John se va y él vuelve a mirar su última obra de arte. Un edificio de veinticinco pisos estilo gótico, su última jodida obra de arte, iba a ser un hotel para la cadena _Grecco_ de hoteles transilvanos, eran nuevos en el país y querían imponerse como los mejores, habían pedido a _Swan Soursel_ como constructores y Charlie lo había delegado a él para ese proyecto, se sentía halagado y asustado en partes iguales.

Pero ahí estaba, un año después todo el trabajo estaba terminado y sabía cómo el infierno que era su pasaje a un nuevo ascenso. Había oído rumores los últimos meses de que Donal Wells, el arquitecto estrella de Charlie estaba por jubilarse, el hombre tenía sesenta años y quería disfrutar de su vida con su esposa viajando por el mundo, el puesto iba a quedar vacante y él lo quería jodidamente.

Fue toda una sorpresa para él, cuando dos años más tarde, la gerencia de las constructoras lo ubicó como jefe de su propio grupo constructor alegando que estaba perdiendo potencial en el grupo rural, tenía el potencial, la destreza, el liderazgo y las mejores ideas, así que le dieron su propia oficina y lo volvieron el grupo H con cinco miembros en su plantilla con él como jefe, que manejarían construcciones nacionales _randon_. A veces eran urbanismos, a veces plazas, otras eran edificios, y todas fueron perfectas.

Los obreros comenzaron a aglomerarse a su alrededor junto con el equipo de mantenimiento y los de seguridad, siempre que terminaba una obra hacía lo mismo, reunía al equipo completo para darla por terminada, era algo emotivo para él porque se encariñaba con sus creaciones antes de tener que dejarlas ir. Se montó sobre una caja de madera y los miró a todos sonrientes.

-Amigos, ha sido un año bastante duro. Lamento de antemano mis días malos y los problemas que haya acarreado mi mal humor. No fue intencional y lo saben – muchos de ellos ríen – les agradezco que hayan sido tan eficientes y competentes con esta construcción, sé que casi siempre lo digo pero… esta es mi mejor creación. Una vez más… hemos concluido una obra. Felicitaciones a todos.

Todos aplauden y ríen antes de comenzar a dispersarse, ya era la hora de irse. Edward mira su reloj y suspira, eran las cinco de la tarde y aun debía esperar al ingeniero de seguridad para la inspección. Todos los obreros se marcharon poco a poco dejándolo solo en el lugar hasta que diez minutos después una camioneta derrapó en la entrada, Edward enarcó una ceja al ver que de esta salía un tipo rubio de traje marrón y una cazadora negra que corría hacia la entrada del hotel.

-Señor Cullen – saluda agitadamente mientras se sacude la poca nieve que le ha quedado en los zapatos.

-Liam… legas tarde – murmura mirándolo con estrés, este suspira y lo mira entornando los ojos azules.

-Lo sé, lo siento. La calle estaba trancada, tuve que rodear la avenida. – Edward vuelve a mirar su reloj, son casi las seis _"malditamente tarde"_ piensa abatido mientras ve a Liam ir de espacio en espacio y piso por piso revisando todo. La noche había caído para cuando Liam terminó con todas las revisiones de cablería y cimientos.

-Y? – preguntó ansioso y molesto, Liam sonríe y asiente.

-Todo está en orden, señor Cullen. Otra obra maestra – le entrega la planilla certificada de que pasó la prueba y este sonríe más tranquilo antes de mirar de nuevo el reloj.

-Mierda, voy tarde! – Exclama y mira a Liam – lamento no poder acompañarte pero tengo que tomar un vuelo en media hora. Adiós! – exclama y corre a la salida, se sube al jeep negro que le había asignado la compañía por el tiempo que estuviera en Seattle trabajando y condujo a exceso de velocidad para llegar al aeropuerto.

Ya su maleta estaba en la camioneta desde la mañana, él sabía que iban a terminar la obra ese día pero no contaba con que Liam tardara tanto en la inspección, evita la autopista para no quedarse en el atasco y gruñe cuando en la vía alterna se encuentra con un embotellamiento.

-Ah, maldita sea! – gruñe y golpea el volante. El semáforo cambia y él logra pasar rebasando carros y se apresura hasta _Sea Tac_. Deja el auto aparcado en los estacionamientos sabiendo que luego alguien de la compañía iría por él y corre hacia el aeropuerto. Al entrar se mueve como torbellino entre la gente mientras lo miran confundidos, no es usual ver a un hombre con traje correr en un aeropuerto.

Al llegar al punto de abordaje se mete entre la gente que comienza a pelear porque estaba coleándose pero no le importa, necesita abordar, necesita ir a casa, con _su familia_ , llega con el guardia y entrega sus papeles y le hacen la revisión antes de ir a las puertas de abordaje. Cuando pasa la revisión de maleta corre a la puerta de abordaje C pero ya la puerta está cerrada, mira a la mujer y esta hace una mueca de disculpa.

-Lo lamento, señor. Ya el vuelo ha salido – Edward siente que desfallece, se asoma por los ventanales de la sala de espera y puede ver el vuelo 513 de _American Aerolines_ dar vuelta en la pista para irse. Se sienta en uno de los asientos y esconde su cara entre sus manos.

-Joder – gruñe cansado

 _"Bella va a asesinarme"_

Cansado y decepcionado suspira, debe llamarla, debe decirle que no alcanzó el vuelo, debe decirle que no va a pasar otro año con ellos, _su familia_ , otra navidad lejos de casa. Sabía que iba a molestarse, como el infierno iba a cabrearse, él le había prometido volver a tiempo, le dijo que estaría con ellos el veinticuatro para cenar y pasar las navidades juntos, ahora se encontraba ahí, al otro lado del país, solo, un día antes de navidad, con un vuelo perdido. Sacó su teléfono y la llamó, mientras más antes avise mejor.

-Hola, cielo! – la escucha decir, sonríe con tristeza porque la extraña inmensamente, lleva casi dos semanas sin verla y lo odia, es la única parte muy mala de su trabajo. – ya estás abordando?

-Bella, nena… - susurra y suspira, no quiere decirle.

-Oh, Edward – la escucha decir muy bajo, con tristeza. Eso le rompe el corazón, nunca le ha gustado ponerla triste.

-Lo lamento, hermosa – susurra casi deprimido – he llegado tarde al aeropuerto. Fui un estúpido por no hacerte caso y ahora… - niega cansado – no quiero pasar otra navidad lejos de ustedes.

-Tranquilo, amor. Puedes tomar un vuelo mañana – dice tratando de animarlo, él niega.

-Todos los vuelos están agotados hasta el veintiséis, nena. No sé qué hacer. – suspira con derrota.

-tranquilo, amor. Déjame hacer unas llamadas y ver qué podemos hacer. Vuelve al apartamento, te llamaré si resuelvo algo, de acuerdo?

-Está bien, nena. Gracias – suspira y se pasa una mano por la cara. – cómo están los niños?

-Están bien, amor – escucha un ruido y Bella maldice bajo – cielo, te llamo luego, te amo.

-Y yo a ti, hermosa. Besos a los niños. – cuelga la llamada y sale del aeropuerto cabizbajo.

Se monta en la camioneta y conduce sin prisas, había perdido el jodido vuelo, ahora se encontraba en la otra punta del país, un veintitrés de diciembre, solo, sin su familia, _tan jodidamente genial_ , piensa con sarcasmo. Iba a ser el segundo año sin pasarlo con ellos y se maldecía mentalmente por ello, el año pasado si fue completamente inevitable, Charlie había estado enfermo y no pudo concluir un proyecto importante para Soursel así que se lo dio a él.

Era en California, y estaban cortos de tiempo, debían entregarlo en la fecha tope si no querían problemas, Edward tuvo que pasar dos meses en california, lejos de su familia, se había perdido todo diciembre y enero, hablaron por Skype y se llamaron todos los días pero no era lo mismo, a final de cuenta él terminaba cenando y durmiendo solo en la enorme mansión de los Swan, dónde Charlie, prácticamente le obligó a que se quedara.

 _Una mansión jamás le había parecido más deprimente._

En vez de irse al apartamento –Uno de los tantos que tenían los Swan en cada estado para disposición familiar- se detuvo en un bar en el centro de la ciudad, estacionó la camioneta al frente y se acomodó la cazadora para que no le cayera mucha nieve. Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche, estaba empezando a nevar y el frio estaba calándole los huesos. A él le gustaba el invierno y la nieve y el frio pero solo si tenía sus hijos y a su mujer a su lado.

Entró al bar encontrándolo casi vacío, era lógico que siendo casi navidad, todos estuvieran en sus casas con sus familias, _todos excepto él_ , se acercó a la barra mientras escuchaba sonar una canción de navidad en remix y suspiró, el tipo tras la barra estaba atendiendo a dos personas más antes de ir hacia dónde estaba él, al final de toda la barra.

-Que tomas, hermano? – le preguntó amable, la noche era ligera y el ambiente tranquilo.

-Un Jack Daniels, seco – el bartender asiente y se aleja. Edward apoya los codos en la barra y recuerda con algo de gracia el día de su primera navidad con la familia Swan, fue unas semanas después de que Bella le propusiera matrimonio y tratara de convencerlo de vivir juntos.

Bella quería que pasaran las navidades juntos, él siempre pasaba las fiestas con su familia, pero los Swan insistían en que debían pasarla con ellos en California, al final hicieron un trato y decidieron pasar navidad con los Swan y año nuevo con los Cullen, él estaba algo nervioso por pasar la navidad con sus suegros en una mansión, pensó que no iba a encajar, pero fue perfecto.

La familia Swan celebraba la navidad solos, solo René, Charlie y Bella. Le daban las fiestas libres a su personal y no hacían reuniones sociales con nadie, las fiestas eran solo para la familia. Se sorprendió cuando, el veinticuatro en la mañana encontró a Charlie armando el árbol de navidad en el enorme salón mientras Bella y René preparaban ponche y galletas navideñas, todos en pijamas.

 ** _-Buenos días, Edward – este mira a Charlie en el enorme salón de paredes beige. Él había quedado fascinado con la elegancia y simpleza de la decoración de la mansión, nunca creyó que un lugar así pudiera parecer un hogar._**

 ** _Los muebles eran marrón oscuro con cojines color caramelo, había una alfombra afelpada beige cubriendo parte del salón donde estaban los muebles y la mesa de centro de madera caoba. Las lámparas eran simples y pequeñas, nada ostentosas, tenían una chimenea de piedra lisa y sobre esta un montón de fotos medianas en la pared, fotos de Bella, de ellos como familia. También había un mini bar en la esquina del ventanal con vista al lateral de la casa dónde había un pequeño parque de juegos privado, un parque que habían mandado a hacer para Isabella._**

 ** _Todo en esa ostentosa y enorme mansión irradiaba calidez y hogar y por primera vez se sintió aceptado y cómodo en un lugar como ese. Había pensado mucho en la ropa en su maleta y en que no iba a coincidir con lo que vestirían los demás, tampoco era como que le importaba mucho lo que pensaran de él, pero después de todo iban a ser su familia y no quería sentirse excluido._**

 ** _-Buenos días, Charlie. – saluda y sonríe al ver el enorme pino en la esquina junto a la chimenea, la noche anterior cuando llegaron a la mansión ese árbol no estaba o quizás estaba demasiado cansado que no lo notó, él solo quería dormir abrazado a su chica – ese árbol siempre estuvo ahí? – pregunta al llegar al salón y ve a su suegro reír._**

 ** _-Lo trajeron hace una hora – contesta abriendo unas cajas que estaban junto al sofá, lo ve limpiarse las manos en el pantalón gris de pijama antes de tomar el cúter para seguir abriendo las demás, son cajas con adornos de navidad – quieres ayudarme? Bells y René están haciendo la comida para la noche y el desayuno._**

 ** _-Por eso el olor? – sonríe Edward, toda la casa olía a galletas y pollo, ese fue el aroma que le despertó, su suegro asiente mientras saca un montón de luces de la caja._**

 ** _-Creo que vas a necesitar ir al gimnasio después de hoy – se burla Charlie – van a meterte comida hasta por los oídos. – Edward ríe y camina hacia él para ayudarlo con las luces, va a dejar que Bella pase un rato con su madre, ella le había dicho que estaba ansiosa por pasar tiempo de calidad con René._**

 ** _-Por eso hay un gimnasio al final del pasillo? – pregunta con burla y Charlie asiente._**

 ** _-Pasó ahí cada mañana, hijo. – Contesta con pesar – después de un tiempo me acostumbré pero si no fuera por ello sería un gordo mórbido, lo digo en serio. – Edward ríe mientras lo sigue ayudando._**

 ** _Una hora más tarde el árbol estaba listo, Charlie había pasado una mano por su hombro y le había palmeado la espalda mientras miraban su obra recién terminada. Edward sonrió con satisfacción, era la primera vez que adornaba un árbol tan grande, con Alice siempre adornaban un pequeño árbol sintético de un metro en una esquina del salón de su casa, humildemente tomaban chocolate caliente y pollo horneado antes de abrir los regalos. Ahora el árbol era más grande, la casa también pero sentía el mismo sentimiento de hogar. Le agradaba._**

 ** _-a desayunar! – ambos caminaron a la cocina cuando escucharon la voz de René y Edward jadea al ver como el enorme mesón de la enorme cocina estaba lleno de comida, mucha comida._**

 ** _-Hola, bonita – saluda Edward besando la mejilla de Bella, se habían sentado en una pequeña mesa de vidrio para cuatro en la misma cocina, cada uno tenía un plato con tortitas, galletas, bacón, huevos, salchichas, sirope de chocolate y tres tazas con chocolate caliente, jugo de naranja y café. – no es… demasiado? – pregunta viendo con asombro su plato. Bella y René ríen._**

 ** _-Te lo estoy advirtiendo, Edward. Gimnasio – contesta Charlie tomando el primer bocado de comida._**

Ese día había comido como nunca lo había hecho en la vida, todo el día fue comida tras comida, postre tras postre, galletas, ponche, más dulces y más ponche, esa noche cenaron pavo, puré de patatas, pernil asado, pan relleno y mucho vino. A Edward le había sorprendido que ellos no abrieran los regalos esa noche, esperaban a la mañana del veinticinco. Él había comprado pequeños obsequios, nada costosos pero llenos de amor y cariño hacia su nueva familia.

Bella le había regalado un par de botas militares nuevas, él adoraba las suyas pero sabía que debían pasar a mejor vida, le encantó que su chica le había comprado unas idénticas, le estaba diciendo en silencio que lo amaba tal y como era y no pretendía cambiarlo en ningún aspecto. René le había obsequiado la utilería administrativa de Soursel, que contaba de libretas, carpetas, lapiceros, porta notas, sellos, agendas y demás, todos en color negro con las letras doradas de Swan Soursel, Edward estaba extasiado por ello.

Charlie por su parte le regaló una botella de Jack Daniels y una de Blue Level en sus cajas de edición especial, él estaba asombrado, nunca había tomado ese tipo de bebidas, el dinero no era suficiente para lujos como esos, no se resistió y destapó la primera y brindó con su suegro, se dijo que esa era su nueva bebida favorita. Y aun, _siete años después_ , tenía ambas botellas medio llenas en su estudio, solo para brindar con su suegro o su padre.

-Otro _Jack_ , por favor – pide Edward luego de beberse el primero, se queda mirando fijamente la barra mientras piensa que demonios hacer para estar con su familia en navidad.

-Hola, guapo – Edward gira la cabeza levemente antes de llevarse el vaso de wisky a la boca, junto a él estaba una mujer hermosa, muy hermosa, de cabello rojo, ojos azul claro y un cuerpo de infarto. Tenía un vestido negro ceñido que dejaba ver su voluptuoso trasero, sus esbeltas piernas y sus enormes tetas, sí. _Él era un hombre de tetas_ , la estudió concienzudamente durante un minuto con una ceja enarcada.

-Hola – musita volviendo a su trago.

-Necesitas compañía? – pregunta de manera coqueta mientras posa una de sus manos en su hombro, él mira la tibia mano con uñas muy lindas y suspira.

-Estoy bien. – Levanta su mano y le muestra sus dos anillos, _con el que Bella le pidió matrimonio y el de matrimonio_ – soy casado – murmura sin mirarla.

-Eso no es un impedimento – continúa ella con voz baja y sensual – puedo hacer como que no existen esos anillos – Edward bufa y la mira irritado.

-Pero yo sí sé que están ahí. Existen para mí. – Contesta tajante mientras le aparta la mano del hombro – gracias, pero no, gracias. – la mujer bufa y se aleja contoneando el trasero. El tipo tras la barra se acerca sorprendido.

-Eres el primero hombre en rechazar a Vic – Edward lo mira confundido – nunca nadie le ha dicho que no.

-Es bueno ser el primero – gruñe y bebe el resto de su bebida. El tipo ríe y asiente.

-Tu mujer debe ser perfecta para rechazarla a ella – Edward sigue la mirada hacia la pelirroja que ha ido con otro hombre y bufa.

-Mi esposa es la mujer ideal, nadie es como ella.

-Entonces que haces aquí? Deberías estar con ella – Edward niega cansado.

-Perdí mi vuelo a casa, no hay más hasta el veintiséis – el tipo silva asombrado.

-Vives lejos?

-New York – contesta triste.

-Vaya. Lo siento, amigo.

-Sí, bueno… - se levanta y paga lo que tomó – no puedo hacer más. Gracias – murmura y sale del bar y se va directo al apartamento. Mira el edificio frente a él. _La Torre Tompson_ , había sido un proyecto de Soursel hace mas de veinte años, Charlie había comprado un piso en ese lugar, eran apartamentos enormes, espaciosos y llenos de luz, se usaban solo cuando iban al estado por trabajo y ahora lo estaba usando él pero no quería estar ahí sin su familia.

Cansado y deprimido entra al edificio y saluda a Rick, el portero, el cual lo saluda con un asentimiento de cabeza formal, siempre amable y disponible cuando supo que era parte de la familia Swan, subió en el ascensor hasta el piso veinte y salió al pasillo. Apenas había dos apartamentos por piso y bufó cuando escuchó música alta, quizás su vecino ya había empezado con las fiestas, suspira y abre la puerta y frunce el cejo, _algo no anda bien_. Piensa al mirar la estancia.

Las luces estaban encendidas, igual la televisión, había un extraño aroma en el lugar y abrió los ojos asustado cuando escuchó un ruido que venía de la cocina, dejó la puerta abierta y caminó en completo silencio hacía la cocina, era extraño que alguien pudiera meterse ahí, no había puerta forzada y Rick le hubiera dicho si alguien entró allá. O quizás es algún otro familiar Swan de paso, pero… _no quedaban mas Swan que René, Charlie y Bella._

-Pero que… - jadea cuando ve a Bella con René y Charlie en la cocina recogiendo unas ollas que se habían caído – Bella? – pregunta pensando que podía ser una alucinación, quizás el Jack estaba empezando a afectar su cerebro.

-Edward, cielo! – exclama ella, rodea la barra de la cocina y salta sobre él para besarlo y abrazarlo. Él aún sigue en shock, mirando alrededor sin entender nada, cuando aspira su aroma a vainilla es que entiende que ellos están ahí, que es real.

-Dios, nena – jadea y la aprieta fuerte a su cuerpo mientras esconde la cara en su cuello y aspira su aroma por completo – te amo tanto – susurra y besa su hombro, luego su cuello hasta llegar a su boca, ella sonríe con los ojos brillosos.

-Y yo te amo a ti, amor.

-Pero… - mira a Charlie y a René sentados en el desayunador sonriendo – que hacen aquí? Como es que llegaron? Y… donde están los niños? – pregunta ansioso y sonriente.

-Bueno, íbamos a esperarte en casa – musita Bella sin soltarlo

-Pero yo estaba seguro que no terminarían a tiempo, sé cómo son estos trabajos en fechas de navidad – continua Charlie.

-Así que propuse que viniéramos todos aquí y pasar las navidades juntos – dice René mirándolo con cariño.

-Pero… como llegaron tan rápido? – pregunta luego de besar el cabello de su esposa.

-El jet de la compañía, Edward. Lo olvidas? – pregunta René con aire burlón. Claro, el jet, piensa asintiendo. Él había llegado a Seattle en el jet pero Charlie tuvo que usarlo luego para salir del país así que no pensó en ello como opción para regresar.

-Lo había olvidado, sí. Y los niños? – pregunta al ver alrededor, no era usual que sus hijos estuvieran en silencio.

-Ellos…

-Papá! – Edward se gira para ver a sus pequeños correr hacia él, salían del pasillo de las habitaciones recién bañados y cambiados. Detrás de ellos venían Carlisle y Esme.

-Mamá... papá… pero? – se queda igual de aturdido hasta que sus hijos lo taclean tirándolo al piso, él ríe y los besa a cada uno como si su vida dependiera de ello. – Carlie, princesa. Estás más grande o yo me estoy encogiendo? – pregunta burlón y ella ríe abrazándolo por el cuello.

Su tesoro más grande, su hermosa Carlie Cullen, es toda una pequeña coqueta rompe corazones con su cabello cobrizo en ondas, sus mismos ojos verdes, mejillas sonrosadas y una sonrisa coqueta igual a la de su madre, era toda una artista, hacía ballet, tocaba piano y amaba dibujar, decía que algún día quería ser como su papá y trabajar en la empresa de la familia, o ser una super héroe, lo que ocurriera primero. Ella era el mundo entero de Edward y odiaba a cada niño que se acercaba a su pequeña, nadie era suficiente para su niña.

-Estoy creciendo, papi – responde ella saltando sobre él, a sus escasos seis añitos de vida, Carlie le llegaba a la altura de los senos a su esposa, era una niña alta y preciosa que no aparentaba sus pequeños y dulces seis años.

-Yo también estoy creciendo!

-No, yo crezco más que tú!

-No, yo soy más alto que tú – Edward ríe y se sienta en el piso para abrazar a sus hermosos gemelos, llena sus cabellos de besos y estos ríen apretándolo en un fuerte abrazo.

-Ambos son de igual tamaño y los amo mucho, mis niños – contesta terminando la pelea entre ambos. Sus hijos menores eran Ethan y Antony Cullen, sus gemelos de tres años. Tenían el cabello castaño de Isabella pero seguían predominando los ojos de papá y a parte de la sonrisa arrogante de su padre también tenían hoyuelos, lo que los hacía ver mas adorables.

-Qué bueno que llegaste, hijo. Pensábamos que te habías ido conduciendo hasta New York – Edward levanta la mirada para ver a su padre sonreírle. Le tiende la mano y lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Lo sopesé por un momento pero igual no hubiera llegado a tiempo – murmura y lo abraza – hola, papá – luego se separa y va con su madre – mamá, te extrañé.

-y yo a ti, cariño. Por lo menos ahora podemos pasar las navidades juntos. – le contesta dulce y maternalmente.

-Pero no tenemos árbol ni una cena y… - Bella se acerca nuevamente y lo calla con un beso.

-Lo tenemos preparado. Tú solo ve a darte una ducha y ponte la ropa que está sobre la cama. – Él sonríe y asiente antes de besarla de nuevo.

-Sí, mi señora. – comienza a caminar hacia el pasillo y se detiene al ver a su hermana salir del baño principal con Jasper, _su esposo_ , detrás de ella. – Alice, Jasper! – exclama sonriendo, no se acordaba de ellos con todo el alboroto del principio.

-Hermanito! – Alice hace el intento de correr pero Jasper la detiene tomándola fuerte por el brazo y la mira con seriedad.

-Reposo, Alice. Por favor! Ten piedad de mi salud – gruñe y ella frunce la boca apenada antes de caminar hacia su hermano y abrazarlo.

-Hola, hermanito – susurra y él le sonríe con dulzura antes de agacharse y acariciar su prominente vientre de siete meses, había tenido unos cuantos problemas para concebir pero Jasper siempre estuvo a su lado consolándola cada vez que lloraba por no embarazarse.

-Hola, pequeña princesa – susurra Edward y luego besa su estómago – el tío Edward espera tu llegada. Te quiero – besa nuevamente sobre su ombligo y se pone de pie para luego besar en la frente a su hermana – como te sientes? – pregunta preocupado, Jasper lo había llamado mucho últimamente exasperado que intercediera por él con Alice, estaba demasiado hormonal e hiperactiva y ella necesitaba reposo absoluto. Era como pedirle a un perro que no ladrara.

-Estoy mejor, ya me han quitado la medicina, ahora solo hay que esperar la fecha de parto. – Se soba su prominente estómago y sonríe – tiene hambre, iré a comer algo.

-No, corras, Alice – pide Jasper al verla irse por el pasillo. Cuando ella se va, Edward ve como su cuñado deja caer los hombros y pega la espalda de la pared con cansancio.

-Día pesado? – pregunta Edward recostándose frente a él en la otra pared, Jasper hace una mueca y asiente. Era su cuñado desde hace cuatro años y tenía casado con Alice tres años.

-La amo, hermano pero… a veces solo quiero salir corriendo – Edward ríe y asiente entendiendo el sentimiento – como lo haces? – pregunta frunciendo el cejo.

-Como hago qué? – pregunta confundido.

-Eso! Aguantar un embarazo. No sé cómo fue el de Carlie porque aún no pertenecía a la familia pero… lidié con el de los gemelos y Bella era… - hace una mueca de horror al recordar, Edward sonríe, el segundo embarazo de Bella fue un caos – a veces quería correr lejos por sus extremos cambios de humor, sus rabietas, sus llantos y los extraños antojos, agradecía que siempre me iba a casa pero me compadecía de ti porque debías quedarte. Siempre te vi con una sonrisa en el rostro a pesar de las duras palabras de Bella y siempre estabas para ella, nunca te vi flaquear. Como lo hiciste? – susurra al final. Edward suspira y sonríe enternecido al recordar los embarazos de Bella.

-El de Carlie fue fácil, demasiado en realidad, el cuerpo de Bella no comenzó a cambiar hasta los seis meses de embarazo, si, tenía náuseas y cambios de humor pero nada grave, a veces reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo pero el chocolate siempre la hacía feliz, cualquier cosa que pasara podía calmarla con chocolate, por eso subió mucho de peso.

-Eso suena sencillo – musita con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Lo fue, cada noche llegaba a casa con cajas de chocolate para Bella para tenerla feliz – Ambos ríen por la táctica – con los gemelos si fue frustrante – musita más serio mientras recuerda. – no tuvo nauseas ni mareos pero vivía molesta… cabreada es más acertado.

-Si – susurra Jasper recordando algunos momentos.

-Le había agarrado asco al chocolate y odiaba el helado así que la táctica del dulce había muerto desde el principio. Su cuerpo comenzó a cambiar el segundo mes de embarazo por ser doble y eso la desequilibró por completo, odiaba el exceso de peso y lloraba constantemente, cuando le decía que era hermosa solo me gritaba y comenzaba a lanzarme cosas y a gruñirme. A veces me insultaba.

-Sí, varías veces la oía decirte bastardo maldito o… miedoso de mierda – Edward resopla una sonrisa y asiente.

-Peleas diarias que mantenía conmigo.

-Pero siempre estabas feliz y sonriendo. Cómo? – pregunta angustiado y ansioso.

-Es que había encontrado la debilidad de Bella, había encontrado lo que ella quería para ser feliz durante todo el embarazo y no podía dárselo en el día.

-Que era? – pregunta expectante, Edward ríe arrogante.

-Sexo.

-Qué? – pregunta Jasper confuso.

-Eso, sexo – contesta sonriendo – Las hormonas de Bella estaban revolucionadas al mil por ciento y todo lo que ella quería era sexo, todo el día, todos los días.

-Diablos – jadea Jasper con la boca abierta impresionado, Edward ríe y asiente.

-Sí, hermano. Bella se volvió una completa ninfómana y no es que me quejara pero no iba a hacerle el amor a mi esposa con la casa llena de gente. Mucho menos si estaban sus padres. Se había vuelto más receptiva después del cuarto mes de embarazo y créeme cuando te digo que los vecinos se quejaban de los gritos de Bella – ríe negando antes de mirarlo en confidencia y susurrar – multi orgásmica.

-Oh, infiernos! De verdad? – pregunta asombrado – el embarazo puede hacer eso? – pregunta curioso y Edward asiente.

-Le pasó a Bella… quizás pase con otros embarazos. – Jasper se muerde el labio inferior pensativo.

-Alice vive molesta… tú crees que…

-Oye! – Edward levanta las manos callándolo – ya te di el tip, inténtalo, pero no quiero saber cómo se lo haces a mi hermana – Jasper ríe y asiente.

-De acuerdo. Gracias, hermano.

-Vale. Voy a bañarme, nos vemos en un momento.

Edward entra a la habitación principal, encuentra en la cama un traje de Gucci gris arena con una camisa de lino blanca y una corbata verde agua, en el piso estaban unos zapatos negros Valentino y en la mesa de noche estaban las yuntas de oro y uno de sus relojes favoritos el primero que su esposa le regaló.

Luego de su primer año de trabajo Bella le había regalado un costoso y lindo rolex que Edward amó, no era un snob pero sabía apreciar las cosas elegantes, luego de ello, cada año que pasaba se regalaba a sí mismo un reloj como premio. Miró la ropa y no recordó ese traje entre sus pertenecías, quizás Bella se lo había comprado recientemente, ahora que lo pensaba bien todos vestían elegantes, trajes y vestidos de fiesta.

Se dio una ducha de cinco minutos con agua tibia y salió para vestirse rápido, era casi la hora de comer, podía oír la bulla afuera y él estaba ansioso por pasarlo con su familia, se puso la ropa lo más rápido posible y se peinó el cabello hacia atrás, tenía el cabello algo largo, le caía en la frente, a lo mejor ya era hora de recortarlo un poco, mientras se acomodaba la corbata la puerta se abrió dejando ver a su Bella, _su esposa_ , que tenía un hermoso vestido rojo puesto y unos tacones blancos.

-Estás listo, amor? – pregunta dulcemente.

-Ya casi, solo me falta la corbata – contesta mirándola a través del espejo, ella se acerca a él y para adelante para acomodársela.

-Aun no entiendo como haces para parecer tan hermoso con el paso de los años – Él se encoge de hombros sonriéndole.

-Es un don, nena. – ella termina de acomodarle la corbata y alisa arrugas inexistentes en su camisa. Él pone sus manos en sus caderas y la mira detallándola – te he dicho que eres la mujer más hermosa de todo este jodido mundo? – pregunta en un susurro antes de besar su cuello. Ella ríe nerviosa.

-Solo unas mil veces. – él suspira aun en su cuello y sube la cara para besar sus labios.

-Pues debo decírtelo unas mil veces más este próximo año – comenta acariciando su mejilla, ella asiente y suspira para luego recostarse en su pecho.

-Te amo, lo sabes, verdad? – pregunta mirándolo a los ojos. Él sonríe y asiente antes de besar sus labios.

-Lo sé, preciosa. Y yo te amo demasiado a ti. – Ella toma sus manos y acaricia sus anillos, Edward sigue su mirada a sus manos y toma la de ella para tocar los anillos de ella, que a diferencia de él que tiene dos, ella tiene tres. Tiene el anillo de promesa cuando le pidió matrimonio, el sencillo pero lindo anillo de compromiso de diamantes que le compró él y el anillo de casados. – Debí comprarte un anillo más llamativo – musita viendo la simple banda fina de oro blanco con el diamante de cuatro quilates.

-Lo amo – musita acariciando su anillo antes de mirarlo a los ojos – lo amo porque lo compraste con tu esfuerzo, con tu sudor, con tu corazón y eso lo hace mucho más valioso para mí.

-Si pero… quizás si hubiera esperado un año más… ya estaba trabajando en Soursel y ganaba mejor, te hubiera dado mucho más.

-Pero este me encanta – contesta acariciando su mejilla – te amaba antes con vaqueros desgastados, camisetas y botas viejas, te amaba siendo un fontanero con mala paga, te amaba siendo humilde y terco.

-No me amas ahora? – pregunta frunciendo levemente el cejo, ella sonríe. – tenemos más, nena. Tengo un increíble trabajo que me he ganado con esfuerzo, tenemos una preciosa casa en los suburbios de Manhattan, tenemos dos autos, tres hermosos hijos, y puedo llenarte de lujos y regalos siempre que quiera.

-lo sé – sonríe dulcemente – y claro que lo hago, te amo más que nadie en esta vida. Lo que quiero es que entiendas que te amo ahora que tienes todo y te amaba antes que no tenías nada. No me importaba tu falta de dinero, solo me importabas tú. – Edward la abraza fuerte y besa su frente.

-Soy el hombre más afortunado de todo el maldito planeta. – ella ríe en supecho.

-Lo sé. Ahora vamos. La comida se enfría.

La cena había sido la mejor en toda la vida de Edward, sus dos familias, _Cullen y Swan_ , estaban unidas, sus padres, que seguían viviendo en el mismo lugar ya no pasaban trabajo, Edward y Alice se encargaban de que a ellos no les faltara nada. Charlie y René seguían trabajando duro pero trataban de ir más veces a New York para estar con sus nietos, Alice había conocido al medio hermano de Rosalie Hale, la mejor amiga de Bella, en un evento de pasarela, se enamoraron enseguida.

Alice seguía trabajando con Rosalie pero esta vez como diseñadora de su propio departamento, Rose la dejaba diseñar a sus anchas alegando que Alice tenía un talento nato y no necesitaba parámetros, Jasper Whitlock era abogado y tenía su propio bufete aunque atendía, como favor personal, la empresa de su media hermana. La vida de Edward era perfecta, no necesitaba nada más. Charlie, que estaba en la cabecera presidiendo la mesa, se puso de pie con una copa de champaña.

-Me gustaría brindar porque al fin tenemos una vida perfecta – mira a todos alrededor y sonríe – siempre habíamos sido René, Bella y yo pero con el tiempo ganamos un hijo mas – Miró a Edward y este asintió – y con él llegó una segunda familia a la que amamos y apreciamos muchísimo – miró al resto de los Cullen y a Jasper – ha habido obstáculos y siempre los hemos superado, nada en la vida es fácil y hay que luchar por lo que queremos. Así que propongo un brindis, porque hemos llegado a la cima de la felicidad.

-Por la felicidad! – exclaman todos bebiendo su champaña mientras los niños bebían jugo.

-Una cosa más – dice mirando a Bella y Edward – ustedes han sido mi mayor orgullo. Hija – mira a Bella que le sonríe con amor – eres la mejor hija que jamás podría tener, eres devota a tus hijos y tu esposo pero también le pones amor a la compañía por la cual hemos trabajado mucho. Estoy orgullosa de ti.

-Gracias, papá – susurra emotiva, Edward aprieta su mano por sobre la mesa.

-Edward – este se gira para ver a Charlie – durante estos años me has demostrado que no hay nada más importante para ti que mi hija y mis nietos, eres un hijo ejemplar y así como nosotros, amas tu trabajo y veo el amor que le pones a cada proyecto, eres un excelente líder y he visto cómo te aprecian en la compañía, eres mi mejor adquisición y el mejor yerno del mundo.

-Gracias, Charlie – contesta Edward orgulloso de sí mismo, triunfó en lo que jamás pensó lograr.

-Por esto mismo, nosotros… - toma la mano de René y la ayuda a levantarse, le besa el dorso de esta y los vuelve a mirar – queremos delegar nuestros puestos.

-Qué? – Jadean Bella y Edward al mismo tiempo.

-Pero… que harán… que pasará con la presidencia? – pregunta Bella confundida.

-Ya estamos viejos, hija – contesta Charlie sonriéndole – queremos disfrutar de nuestra vida como lo hacen Carlisle y Esme. Queremos jubilarnos.

-Pero… yo no puedo manejar Soursel sola, es imposible! – dice Bella asustada.

-Lo sabemos – contesta René – es un trabajo para dos – musita viendo a Edward y este frunce el cejo confundido.

-La compañía se divide en cuarenta por ciento de acciones de René, cuarenta por ciento mías – dice Charlie – diez tuyas – señala a Bella y diez a inversionistas – contesta y Edward sabe que ahí entra él, había comprado apenas el dos por ciento de las inversiones en siete años, si se retiraba seguiría ganando dinero.

-Eso lo sé. Pero no explica nada.

-El caso es, que nosotros delegaremos puestos, hija – continua Charlie – Edward tendrá mis cuarenta por ciento de acciones, tú tendrás el cuarenta de René, mis nietos el diez y los otros diez serán para los inversionistas externos.

-Estás seguro de esto, Charlie? – Pregunta Edward serio y confundido – van a quedarse sin nada.

-Lo sabemos – Responde René feliz – ahora les toca a ustedes mantenernos a nosotros – Bella ríe y asiente, era la hora de devolver los veinticinco años de crianza amorosa.

-Están de acuerdo? – pregunta Charlie. Edward mira a Bella seriamente y esta le sonríe con dulzura.

-Solo si tú estás de acuerdo, bonita. Lo que tu decidas eso será – susurra y ella acaricia su mejilla y besa sus labios.

-Hagámoslo – contesta y él asiente. Bella mira a sus padres y sonríe – aceptamos.

-Perfecto! – Exclama René feliz.

-Por los nuevos presidentes de Swan y Cullen Soursel – Charlie levanta su copa y Edward lo mira asombrado y confundido.

-Qué? – jadea y Charlie le sonríe.

-Crees que te iba a dejar por fuera? Eres mi otro hijo, y sé cuánto amas a mi hija y a esa empresa. Lo harás mejor que yo, eso lo sé. Y debes mantenerla firme, es el legado de mis nietos.

-No sé qué decir – los ojos de Edward se humedecen, siempre quiso ser parte de Soursel, trabajar con ellos y ser un arquitecto de renombre pero nunca pensó que algún día llegaría a ser el nuevo dueño de Swan Soursel y mucho menos que la empresa llevaría su apellido. Se levanta de la mesa y lo abraza – no te defraudaré, Charlie. Lo prometo.

-Lo sé, hijo. Confío en ti.

Después de la cena y una amena conversación en el salón Bella y Edward llevaron a los niños a la cama, Charlie, René, Carlisle y Esme se habían ido a un hotel porque las habitaciones no eran suficientes, Alice y Jasper se habían quedado en la habitación al final del pasillo mientras que los niños estaban en la habitación de al lado, cada uno en una litera, Edward ya tiene su pijama de mono gris y camiseta y está acostado mirando al techo, Bella sale un minuto después del baño con una camisa de él como pijama, Edward amaba verla así.

-En que piensas, amor? – musita ella recostándose a su lado, recuesta la cabeza en su hombro y acaricia su pecho con una mano mientras entrelaza sus piernas con las de él.

-En lo que dijo Charlie hace un rato – susurra sin mirarla, no puede apartar la vista del techo – aun no creo que voy a ser el nuevo dueño de Soursel, es decir… sé que es tuya, es tu legado y de nuestros hijos, pero que confíe en mi de esa forma y me entregue el cuarenta por ciento de las acciones es… - niega y suspira – es demasiado.

-No es demasiado, te lo has ganado. Has trabajado mucho más que yo en esa empresa, lo haremos bien.

-Pero que pasa si en unos años nos separamos? Que pasará entonces? – Ella se apoya en un codo y lo mira seria.

-Quieres separarte de mí, Edward? – pregunta algo molesta.

-No! – Exclama y acaricia su costado viéndola por primera vez desde que se acostó – te amo más que nada y una vida sin ti no la concibo pero… si tú me dejas…

-Nunca voy a dejarte – sentencia ella seria – en lo que a mi concierne, este anillo – señala el de él – te ata a mí de por vida. No vas a deshacerte de mí tan fácil. Vas a hacer esto conmigo o no? Es un trabajo para dos, has visto a mis padres, es duro pero juntos podemos lograrlo – Edward sonríe y asiente para luego besarla con amor y ansias.

-Contigo hago lo que sea y voy a donde quieras. Me tienes a tu merced siempre, nena. Sé que lo haremos bien – vuelve a besarla. – te amo.

-Yo también te amo – contesta ella feliz – ahora hazme el amor. – exige sonriéndole de manera coqueta, él suspira y asiente.

-Como órdenes, bonita.


	11. Chapter 11

**_OUTTAKE_**

 ** _LA BODA_**

El apartamento estaba completamente silencioso, algo curiosamente inusual en esos días, René y Esme pasaban más tiempo alrededor de lo acostumbrado que otras abuelas y eso lo estaba perturbando un poco, le gustaba tener a sus mujeres solo para él, cerró la llave del agua y salió de la ducha para secarse, tomó una de las toallas y las aspiró antes de sonreír y secarse, la toalla olía a vainilla y a Bella, adoraba el perfume de su mujer.

Se envolvió las caderas con una toalla y tomó otra para secar su cabello, se miró en el espejo sobre el lava manos y verificó que no había quedado ningún rastro de vello facial, el día anterior había ido a la barbería a cortarse el cabello y a afeitarse, usualmente se afeitaba él mismo pero Bella había insistido en que se hiciera todo de una vez en la barbería, que tenía que estar lo mejor posible para ir a trabajar en su nuevo cargo.

Salió del baño y frunció el cejo, definitivamente había demasiada calma, iba a salir de la habitación pero vio que en la cama había una nota, se acercó curioso y sonrió al ver que era la letra de Bella, se sentó en la cama un segundo y sonrió, adoraba esos pequeños momentos amorosos con ella, él – _en su infinito amor por ella_ – quería regalarle muchas cosas pero no tenía como y ella lo tenía todo así que le dejaba notas por toda la casa, ella había empezado a hacer lo mismo, adoraba esos pequeños momentos.

 ** _"Cariño, sé que has estado atormentado estos días, nervioso por tu nuevo cargo y sé que nuestras madres, Carlie y yo no hemos aportado mucho a tu tranquilidad así que he decidido dejar que te prepares con tranquilidad y silencio para tu nuevo cargo y me he llevado a nuestras madres a desayunar fuera de casa._**

 ** _Pd: volveré para despedirte en la puerta._**

 ** _Pd2: hay un regalo para ti en el armario, espero lo uses_** _._

 ** _Te amo. Tu prometida._**

Edward sonrió enamorado y se fue directamente al armario, él se había quedado sorprendido por lo grande que era la primera vez que lo vio, era mas grande que su habitación en la casa de sus padres, había percheros de lado y lado, estantes arriba de los percheros y cajones debajo, el lado derecho era de Isabella y el izquierdo de él, aun –dos años después de vivir juntos- su lado del closet seguía medio vacío, y no era por la falta de ropa, porque tenía pero no en exceso como su hermosa chica, el lado del closet de Isabella estaba repleto y tenía prendas aun nuevas, ahí supo cuál era la adicción de su mujer, _la ropa._

Miró el closet con detenimiento encontrando todo normal, la ropa estaba ordenada y acomodada impecablemente pero si, _había algo inusual_ , al final del closet, del lado izquierdo, el lado vacío dónde no estaba su ropa, había un gancho con una bolsa negra que decía _"Gucci"_ frente a esta, se acercó y bajó el cierre de la bolsa, jadeó al ver el traje dentro de este.

-Joder – susurra pasando su mano por la suave tela, no sabe que tela es, no conoce de esas mierdas de marca y sinceramente es el primer traje de diseñador que toca en su vida, es jodidamente suave y de color gris oscuro con imperceptibles rayas grises más oscuras en el. También tenía una camisa blanca jodidamente impecable y una corbata verde musgo de satén.

Saca el traje de la bolsa y lo mira por completo, su mujer es una diosa, le había dicho muchas veces que no quería ese tipo de regalos caros, que sentía que la estaba explotando o aprovechándose de su plata pero ella le replicaba diciendo que ella trabajaba y ganaba su propio dinero y si ella quería gastarlo en él lo haría, _Claro! Nunca le había comprado un traje Gucci._

Edward había estado más que cómodo de ir a trabajar en vaqueros, sus botas militares y una camisa de vestir, era solo un miembro de grupo, un diseñador o un analizador de planos dentro de un cubículo y _Swan Soursel_ no era exigente con la vestimenta de los internos, pero ahora era diferente, ahora él representaba un grupo, era _"Jefe"_ de un grupo y él era la imagen de este, la cara y debía estar presentable y formal para reuniones con altos mandos, y clientes.

Se puso el traje sintiendo la tela, la suavidad y la calidez de este, se acomodó la corbata y vio sus pies, frunció el cejo serio, no podía ponerse las botas con ese traje tan perfecto, volvió a mirar sobre el armario donde estaba el traje guindado y vio una caja que no había visto, era una caja de Valentino, al abrirla enarcó una ceja, sí que eran unos lindos zapatos.

Se vio en el espejo cuando el atuendo estuvo completo, su cabello estaba bien peinado, su rostro libre de barba, el traje impecable y zapatos jodidamente cómodos y costosos, sonrió y enarcó una ceja con arrogancia al mirarse por completo, ahora entendía un poco mejor a los ricos, vestirse de esa forma le hacía sentir poderoso y en cierta forma petulante. Suspiró y negó con la cabeza, _él era Edward Cullen, un chico de clase media que estaba labrándose su propio futuro._

Salió de la habitación directo a la cocina donde encontró un plato tapado, y un delicioso silencio, lo tomó y vio que eran unos panqueques con chocolate, sonrió nuevamente, esta vez porque sabía que los había preparado su madre, lo hacía cada vez que él tenía algo importante que hacer o por un nuevo logro. Comió en silencio y agradeció nuevamente la paz que se respiraba en casa, tomó un poco de café y miró la hora.

8:10am

Se fue hasta la habitación y tomó su portafolios de cuero negro –Regalo de sus padres- y se encaminó a la salida, al abrir la puerta del apartamento se encontró con Bella saliendo del ascensor con Carlie en brazos, sonrió feliz al ver a sus dos mujeres, sus princesas _, toda su vida_. Bella sonrió al mirarlo y se mordió el labio al recorrerlo con la mirada, Edward suspiró, siempre deseaba a su mujer pero la voz de su nenita lo hizo dejar de pensar en su deseo por su mujer.

-Papá – Edward jadea y siente como los ojos se le humedecen al ver a su princesa, a su pequeña niña, su pequeño universo – papapa… papá – repite y él deja el portafolio en el piso para acercarse a ambas y tomar a Carlie en sus brazos.

-dilo otra vez, mi amor – pide Edward sonriendo enamorado, su pequeña se ríe y le agarra la nariz con su manito regordeta – dilo, princesa. Di papá – pide ansioso y feliz.

-Papapa papapa – dice la pequeña y el ríe para luego llenarla de besos y abrazarla.

-Desde cuando lo dice? – pregunta mirando a Bella y ella sonríe feliz cuando él la atrae hacia su cuerpo para abrazarlas a ambas.

-Desde hace una hora más o menos empezó a gritarlo en la cafetería. – Musita acariciando la mejilla de su prometido – tenía que traerla para que te lo dijera antes de irte.

-Gracias, amor. – Besa sus labios y luego la cabecita de Carlie – por dejarme respirar esta mañana, por el traje – sonríe y ella acaricia las solapas del saco – por darme este maravilloso y hermoso regalo – musita apretando a su pequeña a su pecho. Suspira y deja de sonreír – pero ya voy tarde, debo irme – susurra triste.

-Lo sé – contesta Bella separándose de él y quitándole a Carlie – solo quería venir a despedirte y a que te despidieras de Carlie.

-Te amo, nena – murmura besando los labios de Bella, luego besa la frente de su niña – también te amo, princesa.

-Hasta más tarde, amor. Acaba con ellos – Edward le sonríe ladinamente y entra al ascensor – por cierto, te vez sexy con ese traje.

-Gracias, nena. – musita y las puertas se cierran.

Edward se pasa una mano por la cara y mira fijamente su cena mientras juega con esta sin mucho apetito, Carlie está en su sillita junto a él con una taza de cereal y ríe cuando algunos caen al piso, Edward la mira y sonríe dulcemente antes de acariciar sus cabellos y volver a su letargo, Bella está en el marco de la entrada de la cocina mirándolo desde hace un rato, sabe que algo no fue bien el día de hoy, él había llegado con una sonrisa en su rostro pero sus ojos no reflejaban eso, se veía molesto y perturbado pero no le había dicho nada.

Ahora lo confirmaba, él adoraba a su hija y le gustaba pasar cualquier momento con ella, siempre riendo y haciendo cariño pero apenas y jugaba con ella y estaba ensimismado, taciturno, demasiado callado. Decidió que era hora de hablar, ellos siempre hablaban, podían pelear y discutir, tener opiniones distintas y no coincidir, _la convivencia nunca era fácil_ , pero siempre hablaban y se iban a la cama cada noche juntos, enamorados y abrazados.

 ** _Excepto cuando él se lo merecía, lo dejaba dormir en el sofá._**

-Edward, amor. Qué ocurre? – pregunta acercándose por detrás, lo abraza por la espalda y afinca su barbilla en su hombro. Él se había quitado el saco y la corbata, también los zapatos y se había arremangado la camisa. Edward acaricia sus brazos y suspira.

-Estoy bien – susurra y Bella bufa.

-No lo estás – gruñe separándose – esta mañana te fuiste feliz de que ibas a empezar un nuevo cargo y Carlie dijo sus primeras palabras, ahora no comes, no juegas con ella y apenas hablas. – Lo gira en la silla para mirarlo a la cara – hasta tus ojos están tristes. – se sienta en su regazo y lo toma del rostro – dime que pasa, por favor. – él baja la mirada y niega.

-Hay rumores. – susurra sin mirarla.

-Rumores? Que rumores? Sobre qué? – pregunta sin soltarlo. Él frunce los labios y la mira con tristeza.

-De que me dieron el cargo por… - niega molesto – por ser el yerno de Charlie, que en realidad habían otros más calificados que yo para el puesto.

-Qué? – pregunta ella confundida. – quien dijo eso?

-No lo sé. – Se encoge de hombros – es lo que se escucha en los pasillos de la empresa. Lo oí por casualidad cuando estaba en el baño, algunos hablaban.

-Amor, sabes que eso no es cierto. Charlie no tiene influencia en tus ascensos. Él solo trabaja presidiendo la compañía, hace negocios alrededor del mundo y compra empresas, habla con potenciales socios y solo toma proyectos gigantes, tiene un personal completamente cualificado para decidir quién es el mejor para ascender. Lo sabes – contesta seria.

-Lo sé, nena. Pero aun así me molesta. He trabajado tan duro y todo lo que oigo es esa mierda.

-Hey – le levanta la cara para mirarle a los ojos – el que te conoce bien sabe que no estás ahí porque eres el yerno de Charlie, eres bueno en lo que haces y te esfuerzas.

-Yo… pensé en dejar la empresa.

-Qué? No, claro que no – exclama molesta – tienes casi dos años trabajando ahí, estás feliz con ello, sé cómo te gusta tu trabajo – acaricia su mejilla – has estado trabajando duro.

-Pero…

-Tu no vas a dejarlo – Sentencia interrumpiéndolo - eres increíble en lo que haces y eres feliz ahí. No vas a dejarlo por habladurías de idiotas celosos. – Isabella suspira y besa sus labios – sabías que están celosos de ti? – pregunta dulcemente y él frunce el cejo.

-Por qué iban a estarlo?

-Porque atrapaste a la hija del jefe – sonríe y él hace una mueca.

-Más de que hablar – gruñe y ella suspira

-Sabes cuantos hombres de esta sucursal están detrás de mí? – pregunta con petulancia y el gruñe.

-No.

-Todos, amor. No es por presumir pero soy un partidazo – él resopla una sonrisa – tú tienes lo que ellos quieren, me tienes a mí, atada a ti con una hermosa niña y un matrimonio en puerta.

-Aun no eres mi esposa – musita acariciando sus piernas y su espalda.

-Porque tú no quieres, cielo. Te dije que nos casáramos antes del nacimiento de Carlie.

-Y yo te dije que no iba a dejar que tus padres pagaran toda a boda. Se supone que el novio o la familia del novio hace todo eso.

-Eres un neandertal, cielo – replica sonriendo – podemos hacerlo juntos, a mitad. Y no necesitamos una gran boda. Solo te quiero a ti. Casémonos, si?

-Pero yo quiero darte la boda de tus sueños – susurra abatido – quiero que sea perfecta para ti.

-Y va a ser perfecta si tú estás esperándome junto al sacerdote con una hermosa sonrisa. – Se acomoda en su regazo y se sienta a horcadas sobre él – casémonos, algo sencillo. Puede ser en una pequeña capilla, tú, yo, Carlie, nuestros padres y Alice. Nada grande, solo nosotros.

-Segura? – Pregunta aun sin convencerse – no quiero que te arrepientas luego – ella suspira y besa sus labios.

-Cuando vas a entender que no me interesa más nada que tú amándome… y nuestra bebé – él sonríe y asiente.

-Hagámoslo, casémonos. – Decide feliz – pero yo pagaré la mitad de todo, o todo, si es que puedo – ella rueda los ojos y sonríe.

-Lo que te haga feliz, amor.

-Y firmaremos un acuerdo prenupcial – dice cuando ella va a levantarse.

-No – sentencia ella volviendo a sentarse en su regazo.

-Si – gruñe Edward serio – no voy a tomar tu dinero.

-Va a ser de ambos y en realidad no lo vamos a tocar mientras estemos casados. El acuerdo prenupcial es para prevenir problemas con el divorcio. Tú vas a querer divorciarte de mí luego?

-No – contesta contrariado – nunca. Eres mía para siempre.

-Entonces no hay porque complicarnos con papeleo sin importancia. – Besa sus labios y se levanta de su regazo – nos casamos en un mes – dice apartándose.

-Qué? - Jadea levantándose de la silla, ella sonríe satisfecha.

-Un mes, Cullen. Una boda sencilla, solo nosotros, nada ostentoso. Un mes – y sin más sale de la cocina llevándose a Carlie con ella.

-Maldita sea, Isabella – gruñe bajo

-Por qué demonios no puedes entenderlo? – pregunta ella rabiosa.

-Tú no quieres razonar conmigo! – exclama agitando las manos.

-Puedes callarte? Carlie está durmiendo – él suspira y camina de un lado a otro por la habitación, se detiene frente a ella que está sentada a la orilla de la cama y se arrodilla entre sus piernas.

-Nena… - susurra mirándola a los ojos, ella sonríe con arrogancia y enarca una ceja.

-Sí, cariño? – pregunta dulcemente con sarcasmo. Él suspira y niega mientras le toma de las manos.

-Por favor… por favor, por mí – ella niega lentamente – por favor, amor. Me estás haciendo sentir como un aprovechado.

-Pero no lo eres – susurra ella acariciando su mejilla

-Lo sé, y tú lo sabes. Pero… y si Charlie y René se dan cuenta que no soy lo suficientemente bueno para ti? Si te piden que me dejes? Estaría arrebatándote lo que por ley te pertenece y… no quiero quedar como el malo.

-Mis padres jamás me obligarían a dejarte – contesta seria – eres lo que más amo en esta vida y en realidad fue Charlie quien me dio la idea de proponerte matrimonio. – Ella besa sus labios castamente y le sonríe – eres mío y no vamos a dejarnos.

-Entonces hazlo por mí. Vamos a firmar un acuerdo prenupcial, por favor – ella se levanta dejándolo arrodillado en el piso y se aleja a la puerta de la habitación.

-dije que no – concluye – y te espero mañana en el altar, a menos que quieras que sea yo la que camine el pasillo – pregunta con burla. Él bufa y niega mientras se levanta del piso y mete las manos en sus bolsillos para mirarla con amor y algo de molestia.

-Te amo, Bella. Pero hay veces que simplemente eres una jodida patada en el culo – ella sonríe y asiente.

-Es lo más dulce que me has dicho jamás. – y sale de la habitación dejándolo más enamorado y frustrado.

 ** _.0_**

La imagen que le mostraba el espejo era asombrosa, no todos los días vestía de esa forma, no todos los días tenía esa mirada alegre y ansiosa, no todos los días iba a casarse. Se pasó una mano por el cabello previamente cortado y sonrió limpiando una invisible mota de polvo de su saco. Miró la hora en el reloj de pared sobre la cómoda junto a la ventana y vio que falta poco, _media hora más y sería un hombre casado_ , estaba ansioso por llegar ahí.

La puerta de la enorme habitación se abrió dejando ver a Esme, Edward la ve a través del espejo y se gira cuando su madre entrar por completo a la habitación, no puede evitar sonreír al ver a su madre con un lindo vestido amarillo de tiras finas que le quedaba un poco más abajo de las rodillas, estaba preciosa. Esme sonríe mientras los ojos se le llenan de lágrimas al ver a su hijo.

-Dios – susurra acercándose a él – te vez hermoso, hijo – musita abrazándolo. Edward deja un beso en su frente y la mira sin dejar de sonreír.

-tu igual, mamá – ella acaricia su mejilla libre de barba y suspira.

-cómo estás? – le pregunta alisando las invisibles arrugas de su traje, él aprieta un poco los labios y traga grueso.

-Un poco nervioso…- se frota las manos - ansioso, inquieto – suspira – con ganas de verla – Esme ríe levemente.

-Falta poco, cariño. Ya todo está casi listo, Bella aún sigue preparándose. – Él frota sus manos un poco sudorosas con más fuerza y mira al piso

–Quiero verla, necesito verla – intenta caminar hacia la puerta – necesito saber que no va a arrepentirse y…

-Edward, Edward, cariño! – Esme lo toma del brazo regresándolo, él la mira asustado y respirando con ansiedad – todo está bien – susurra acariciando su mejilla – Bella no está arrepentida, está tan ansiosa como tú de verte en el altar.

-Pero… mamá… ella…

-Tranquilo, muchacho – Ambos giran la cabeza para ver a Charlie entrar a la habitación – Esme, podrías dejarnos un momento, por favor? – pregunta con una pequeña sonrisa, ella asiente y besa la mejilla de su hijo antes de salir de la habitación – como la llevas, muchacho? – pregunta Charlie metiéndose las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

Edward mira a su suegro un segundo, tiene un traje negro de cuatro piezas con americana y una corbata roja, si hace dos años le hubieran dicho que iba a estar en la misma habitación con Charlie Swan a punto de casarse con su hija, se reiría hasta la muerte y le diría a quien sea que es una completa locura.

-Bien, bien… si, bien – suspira y Charlie ríe audiblemente sentándose a la orilla de la cama.

-Ven aquí, hijo – palmea la cama a su lado y Edward suspira antes de ir ahí y sentarse a su lado. Charlie palmea su hombro y lo mira un segundo – no tienes por qué estar nervioso ni asustado, Isabella te ama.

-Sí, lo sé – susurra pasándose las manos por el pantalón con nerviosismo – es que… me siento inseguro – suelta su mayor miedo – Bella no quiso firmar el acuerdo prenupcial y yo… la amo, Charlie, la amo con mi vida pero y si no funciona? Si no soy suficiente y decide dejarme? No quiero arrebatarle nada. – Charlie sonríe y asiente.

-Desde el inicio me di cuenta que eras un muchacho de principios, leal y honesto – comienza con seriedad mirándolo a los ojos – llegaste a conocer a Tyler Crowley? – Edward frunce el cejo y asiente.

-Sí, el ex novio de Bella. – Contesta serio – trabajé muchas veces reparando su casa – continúa recordando, Charlie asiente y bufa.

-Un niño rico, egocéntrico y demasiado petulante – niega rodando los ojos – muy bueno para los negocios pero un hijo de puta con la gente.

-Hubieras preferido que Bella se casara con él? – pregunta nervioso.

-Dios, no! Claro que no! – Niega enseguida exaltado – Tyler tiene dinero, sí. Tanto como nosotros pero sé que jamás podría hacer feliz a mi hija como lo haces tú. – Pone una mano en su espalda y lo mira fijamente – Te conocí humilde, Edward. Un muchacho de bajos recursos que trabajaba como obrero para ayudar a su familia.

-Lo sé – susurra bajando la mirada.

-No debes sentirte avergonzado de tus raíces, con tu esfuerzo y tu sudor mira hasta dónde has llegado. Tú mismo has labrado tu camino en la empresa y sí, he escuchado los rumores – continua antes de que él hable – y tú sabes que son mentiras, no te pondría en un alto puesto solo porque estás con Bella, sé lo que se siente ganarte tu puesto y tú no necesitas que te ayuden, has sabido hacerte notar.

-Aún siguen hablando sobre ello – susurra bajo y Charlie asiente.

-Lo sé. Los he oído pero no debes hacer caso de eso. Tú sabes dónde estás y eso es lo que importa. Sabías que yo era como tú? – pregunta y Edward frunce el cejo confundido.

-Como yo?

-Sí. Era un muchacho de bajos recursos. – Sonríe levemente recordando su juventud – en realidad era un muchacho pobre y huérfano.

-De verdad? – pregunta asombrado. Charlie asiente.

-Una triste historia. Mi madre murió cuando nací y mi padre me abandonó con mi abuela, no me quería por haber matado a su esposa. Viví con la abuela Marie hasta que tuve quince, ella murió dejándome completamente huérfano de familia.

-Que hiciste?

-Servicios sociales me llevó a una casa de acogida, me maltrataban como a todos los niños y escapé a la semana. Viví en la calle hasta que un día en un parque se me acercó una linda jovencita de cabellos castaños y lindos ojos verdes. – Edward sonríe

-René – musita y Charlie asiente.

-Me regaló un sándwich y se fue. Desde ese día la veía diariamente en el mismo lugar, ella me regalaba comida y hablábamos de cualquier cosa. Admito que al principio me aproveché de ella. Necesitaba dinero y René… bueno, era demasiado indulgente. Yo no tenía futuro pero quería tenerlo, quería ser alguien.

-Que hiciste? – pregunta nuevamente.

-René financió mis estudios, yo le prometí que le pagaría cada centavo luego. Terminé la preparatoria y saqué las mejores notas, quería ser el mejor, quería ser bueno para ella. Al graduarme apliqué para varias universidades y fui aceptado en tres, decidí estudiar en UDub para estar cerca de ella, ella aún estaba en la preparatoria, aun le faltaba un año para salir pero estudiaba en la preparatoria Coleman cerca de la universidad.

-Y la familia de René que decía? – pregunta absorto en la historia.

-Ellos no sabían nada, la familia de René siempre tuvo dinero pero no tenían tiempo para pasarlo con su hija, ella siempre fue cuidada por nanas y sirvientes, tenía una cuenta sin límite de gastos y vivía a sus anchas. Por eso mismo me ayudó enseguida, tiene un corazón de oro.

-Vaya – susurra Edward asombrado.

-Ella pagó toda mi universidad y mis créditos estudiantiles, inclusive, luego de graduarme me prestó el dinero suficiente para iniciar mi propia empresa, era demasiado dinero el que le debía, cantidades industriales que eran imposibles para mí de pagar pero estaba completamente seguro de que podía devolvérselo.

«Trabajé duro por años, días y noches sin descanso, de lunes a lunes esforzándome por subir entre los más grandes, trabajando sin parar, inclusive había dejado de hablar con René por varios años porque estaba enfrascado en el trabajo.

-La dejaste?

-Sí, la dejé – contesta con una sonrisa triste – pero regresé a ella seis años después, a mis treinta y un años, llegué a la puerta de su casa y ella me miró sorprendida, emocionada y llena de odio. Le pedí disculpas por alejarme y luego le entregué un cheque por la cantidad que me había prestado durante diez años más intereses.

-y que hizo? – Charlie resopla una pequeña risa y niega.

-Ella rompió el cheque y luego de darme una muy fuerte cachetada me besó. Y me imploró que nunca volviera a dejarla. Desde entonces estamos juntos y nunca he vuelto a separarme de ella. Entiendes lo que quiero decirte?

-No – susurra Edward confundido

-Lo que quiero que entiendas es que veo la misma determinación y fuerza en ti, tú eres como yo, eres orgulloso y necio. No quieres la ayuda que cualquiera puede darte sin pedir nada a cambio. Y eso lo aprecio. Bella te ama y entiendo que no quiera ningún acuerdo prenupcial entre ustedes, eso quiere decir que confía en ti más que en nadie y que así como René me ayudó a mi ella está dispuesta a hacerlo contigo.

-Pero no quiero su dinero.

-Lo sé. Y no lo necesitas. Solo… piensa que eso no existe, no tienes que tomarlo si no lo quieres pero siempre estará ahí como en caso de emergencias. No te agobies más por ello y disfruta de este día, de acuerdo?

-De acuerdo – Charlie se levanta de la cama y palmea su hombro para luego mirar su reloj

–Creo que ya es hora, muchacho – Edward mira el reloj de pared y ve que ya son las cinco de la tarde.

-Ya es hora – contesta sonriendo mientras se levanta de la cama. Vuelve a mirarse al espejo y ve que su traje de Armani negro mate está impecable, su camisa de lino sigue igual de impoluta y su corbata verde sigue en su lugar, suspira una última vez y sale de la habitación con Charlie.

Edward mira a los camareros ir de aquí a allá acomodando y arreglando, la última vez que Edward había estado en la mansión de Los Swan fue en su primera navidad, ahora estaban ahí para oficiar la boda. Como la ceremonia iba a ser algo sencillo decidieron que no querían hacerlo en una iglesia, habían trasladado a las dos familias y algunos amigos hasta ahí dos días antes.

El patio fue decorado exquisitamente para la ocasión, todo sencillo con sillas blancas y al final de un improvisado pasillo de pétalos blancos, un arco de flores dónde estaría un pastor oficiando la boda. Cuando salen, Edward puede ver a todos en varios grupos conversando mientras esperan, él los mira a todos detenidamente, solo estaban los más allegados, aun así seguía siendo un gran grupo.

-Hey, Hermano! – Edward camina un par de pasos en el lindo y bien adornado jardín para encontrarse con Emmett.

Emmett McArty había sido el guardaespaldas de los Swan por más de cinco años, un excelente tipo, alto y ancho como un camión, con porte rudo e intimidante pero era todo sonrisas y chistes malos cuando no estaba trabajando, era el mejor amigo de juegos de Carlie y eso ya era decir demasiado. Tenía puesto un smokin gris claro con una corbata azul que combinaba con el vestido de Rosalie, ella lo había obligado a vestir con algo que combinara con ella.

Habían empezado a salir unos días después de que Bella le pidiera matrimonio a él y se casaron al año siguiente, Isabella le había contado sobre la extraña relación de Rosalie y Emmett, un amor-odio que se tenían desde que él había empezado a trabajar para su familia. Se amaban a pesar de querer matarse la mayoría del tiempo pero no tuvieron nada serio hasta hace dos años.

-Nervioso? Deberías estarlo. – Edward frunce el cejo al ver a Emmett serio – hace un momento pasé por la habitación de Bella y creí oír algo sobre fugarse y parar todo este circo.

-Qué? – jadea Edward sintiendo el pánico subir por su garganta. – no estás hablando enserio o sí? – pregunta en un jadeo sintiendo como empieza a hiperventilar.

-Bueno… quisiera decir que es mentira pero…

-Emmett! – Exclama Rosalie acercándose rápidamente, Edward no puede prestarle atención, siente la vista nublada, tiene que sujetarse de las rodillas y respirar tomando grandes bocanadas de aire. – Edward, estás bien? Emmett, que le hiciste? – gruñe golpeándolo.

-Nada, bonita. Yo solo le dije que Bella se quería fugar y…

-Sabes qué? Cállate! No ayudas – gruñe y pasa una mano por la espalda de Edward – tranquilo, Edward. Cálmate, por favor. Bella no va a ir a ningún lado, Emmett solo quiere molestarte. – Edward levanta la mirada aun agitado.

-Segura? No está arrepentida? – Pregunta parándose recto otra vez. Rosalie sonríe y niega.

-Ella ya está casi lista. Tu sabes… lo típico de la novia de aparecer un poco tarde, pero no va a ir a ningún lado, así que cálmate y vea tu lugar – Edward respira más tranquilo y mira a Emmett que está tratando de no reírse.

-Bastardo – gruñe hacia él y este sonríe más abiertamente.

-tu y yo hablaremos más tarde, McArty – gruñe Rosalie y enseguida deja de sonreír, Edward sabe que le espera una fea reprimenda a su amigo. Respira hondo una última vez antes de dejar atrás a Emmett y seguir caminando a su puesto.

Entre los invitados también estaba Jasper Whitlock, el medio hermano mayor de Rosalie que estaba particularmente muy cerca de Alice pero Edward no tenía cabeza para celar a su hermana justo en ese instante. Carlisle y Esme ya estaban sentados en los primeros lugares a la derecha, Rosalie peleaba bajo con Emmett mientras lo guiaba a uno de los asientos, René salía rápidamente de la casa y después de sonreírle dulcemente a Edward se sentó en su sitio.

Había también varios amigos del trabajo, tanto amigos de la familia Swan como algunos amigos que había hecho Edward. Un minuto más tarde Jasper se ubicó junto a Alice en las sillas y Emmett se detuvo junto a Edward, este tragó grueso cuando comenzó a oír el canon de Pachelbel, Bella no quería la típica música de bodas, el padre estaba junto a Edward sonriendo y fue entonces cuando Edward miró a Kate _–La niñera que habían contratado hace unos meses-_ llevar a Carlie por el pasillo de pétalos con un lindo vestido rosa princesa lanzando pétalos rojos mientras reía.

Le lanzó un beso a su hija cuando Kate llegó al final y se detuvo del lado donde debe ir Isabella. Contuvo el respiro cuando la vio salir de la casa del brazo de Charlie, tenía un hermoso vestido blanco sin magas, ceñido hasta la cintura y caía libremente hasta sus pies, él no estaba pendiente de los detalles de este solo pudo ver que debajo del busto tenía una cinta verde del color de su corbata.

Estaba jodidamente hermosa, su cabello peinado en bucles y un maquillaje suave. Estaba nervioso, malditamente nervioso y sentía que todo estaba pasando demasiado lento, sentía que ella iba a detenerse y dar la vuelta, iba a huir de él pero solo bastó ver su rostro, solo su sonrisa y su brillante mirada le confirmaron que ella estaba ahí, con él, ansiosa por casarse, por ser uno con él.

-Sé que ya es más tuya que mía – musita Charlie cuando llegan hasta él – pero aun así quiero entregártela formalmente. Cuídala mucho, hijo.

-Con mi vida – susurra sin deja de ver a Bella que sonríe emocionada y feliz. – Estás preciosa – susurra mientras se acomodan frente al cura.

-Tu igual – responde ella en un bajo susurro sin apartar su mirada de él.

-Queridos hermanos, estamos reunidos hoy en este día especial… - Edward ni siquiera pudo escuchar al padre mientras hablaba su vista estaba siempre en Bella, pensando en lo malditamente hermosa que se veía y que en menos de media hora iba a ser solamente suya.

Nunca dejó de tocar sus manos, acariciaba el dorso de estas con sus pulgares y le guiñaba el ojo de momentos causándole leves sonrojos y quitándole sonrisas. Estaba jodidamente enamorado de esa mujer. Se imaginó dentro de un par de años con ella en una linda casa a las afueras de New York, con cinco hijos y un perro, aunque por ahora disfrutaría de su pequeña familia y de su feliz vida.

-Edward? – susurra Isabella hacia él algo nerviosa. Él sacude la cabeza y deja las imaginaciones para después.

-Sí, hermosa? – ella señala con la cabeza al cura que lo mira sonriendo de manera burlona.

-El sacerdote acaba de preguntarte algo – musita muy bajo, aun así varios espectadores se ríen. Él mira al cura frunciendo el cejo y este suspira.

-Edward Anthony Cullen – repite el hombre sin dejar de sonreír – aceptas por esposa a Isabella Swan para adorarla, amarla, respetarla y serle fiel por el resto de tus días?

-Acepto – contestó enseguida mirándola a ella.

-Isabella Marie Swan, aceptas a Edward Cullen como tu esposo para amarlo, respetarlo, adorarlo y serle fiel por el resto de tus días?

-Sí, acepto – contesta sin apartar la mirada de Edward el cual sonríe emocionado.

-Por el poder conferido a mí por la iglesia y el gran poder de Dios… los declaro marido y mujer – mira a Edward sonriente – puedes besar a la novia.

-Al fin – susurra Edward y tomando a Bella por las caderas la jala hacia él y besa sus labios con un ansioso suspiro. Los aplausos y silbidos no se hacen esperar y él, de mala gana, suelta a su –Ahora- esposa. – Eres mía ahora – musita sin dejar de mirarla.

-Siempre he sido tuya – contesta con adoración. Él la abraza y besa su cuello.

-Pero ahora es legal, no vas a deshacerte de mí – musita y ella ríe.

-Ni tú de mi – contesta feliz.

-Vamos, suéltala. Ya sabemos que es tuya pero déjanos felicitarlos – Edward suelta a su esposa para que una efusiva René se lance a los brazos de su hija.

-Hijo, no sabes lo orgulloso que me siento de ti – Carlisle lo abraza y palmea su espalda – te felicito, hijo.

-Gracias, papá – musita feliz mientras ve como Rosalie, Alice y Esme abrazan a Bella.

-Debes compartirla – Edward se gira para ver a Emmett – solo por hoy, ya después puedes negársela a su familia las veces que quieras – Emmett se encoge de hombros sonriendo.

-Se lo diré a mi madre, lo sabes, no? – Jasper junto a él lo mira inquisitivamente, Emmett vuelve a encogerse de hombros y sonríe.

-Se lo dejé claro a tu madre y su papá cuando nos casamos. La verán solo cuando yo la deje apartarse de mi lado – luego mira a Edward y sonríe – privilegio de esposo.

-No creo que pueda hacerle eso a Bella – murmura contrariado pero sin dejar de sonreír, no cree que nada en ese día deje que su sonrisa se marche.

-Qué bueno que lo dices – Edward ve a Charlie acercarse – te castro si me prohíbes a mi hija.

-Primero me castra ella, Charlie. La conoces – el hombre asiente y ríe.

-Sí, es igual a su madre.

La fiesta siguió sin ningún contratiempo, el clima estaba cálido y el cielo despejado, las sillas fueron apartadas para colocar rápidamente las mesas y el banquete, Edward había estado impresionado por el costo de todo, no sabía que una boda podía ser tan costosa pero gracias a su padre, pudo lograr pagar la mitad de todo, Charlie pagó la otra parte, excepto el vestido, eso lo quiso comprar solo Bella, Edward quería comprarlo por ella pero esta se negó.

Igual Edward había sospechado que entre Rosalie y Alice habían diseñado el vestido perfecto para su mujer _–su esposa-_ que tan malditamente bien podía sonar eso? Estaba feliz, jodidamente feliz. Kate llegó a la mesa principal y Edward se levantó enseguida para tomar a su hija en brazos. Su hermosa bebé estaba comiendo un dulce y tenía sus deditos sucios pero no le importaba ensuciarse, no iba a ver a su nenita durante la luna de miel y debía disfrutarla.

Como regalo _–Ya que ellos no querían obsequios en la boda-_ todos los invitados decidieron aportar para la luna de miel a la cual ellos no sabían dónde sería ni cuánto duraría. Al principio Edward se había negado, era algo que quería pagar él pero todos _–incluyendo sus padres-_ insistieron, si ya tenían la casa y estaba bien equipada y tenían todo y no querían regalos, por lo menos debían dejar que aportaran en la luna de miel.

Y así lo hicieron.

Bailaron su primera pieza como esposos, él le quitó el liguero _–luego de dejar varios besos húmedos en su muslo-_ picaron el pastel, compartieron fotos con todos en la fiesta, Alice fue la que atrapó el ramo, a Jasper le cayó el liguero en la cabeza, comieron y bailaron hasta que se cansaron y alrededor de las diez de la noche Edward estaba buscando a una desaparecida Bella, la cual apareció media hora más tarde vistiendo un vestido blanco más veraniego.

-Es hora de irnos, señor Cullen – musita acercándose a él.

-Pensé que nunca me diría eso, señora Cullen – ella ríe y besa sus labios al ponerse de puntillas.

-Despídete de nuestra hija, el auto nos espera.

La despedida estuvo llena de besos babosos y apretones de mejilla, su hija iba a quedarse con los Swan y luego pasaría otros días con los Cullen, hubo abrazos fuertes de parte de los padres y consejos subidos de tono por parte de los amigos. Pero él no necesitaba consejos, ya sabía cómo hacer gritar de placer a su esposa.

-Entonces… - Edward toma su mano cuando van en la limosina – sabes a dónde vamos?

-Ni idea – niega ella en un susurro mientras se recuesta en su pecho – pero Papá me entregó esta carta – Edward la toma y la abre para leerla.

 ** _Sr y Sra Cullen._**

 ** _Nada me acusa más alegría y felicidad que saber que mi hija está en excelentes manos, usualmente en una boda, el padre termina perdiendo a su hija porque la está entregando a un nuevo hombre pero en realidad, esta noche, he ganado a un hijo, los quiero y los amo a ambos y espero que tengan un matrimonio tan feliz y próspero como el de nosotros y el de los Cullen._**

 _ **Ahora, yendo al punto, ustedes no querían una gran boda ni regalos y eso tuvieron, pero de parte de todos los presentes queríamos darle la mejor luna de miel que pudieran tener. Justo ahora Jonah va a llevarlos al aeropuerto, sé que deben estar cansados pero el viaje tiene un itinerario. Saldrán en el jet de la compañía y ahí encontraran todos los lugares a donde los llevaran en sus dos meses de viaje, y no se preocupen por Carlie, nuestra nieta estará bien cuidada.**_

 ** _Disfruten el viaje._**

 ** _De parte de:_**

 ** _Familia Cullen_**

 ** _Familia Swan_**

 ** _Familia Whitlock_**

 ** _Familia McArty_**

 ** _Familia Stevens_**

 ** _Familia Whitherdale_**

-Valla! Son muchas familias – musita Edward cerrando la carta. Llegan al aeropuerto en cuestión de media hora y Jonah baja las maletas y se las entrega a la sobrecargo que los espera para abordar, Bella saluda al piloto y a la azafata y luego de que abordan, la chica _–Margaret-_ les entrega una carpeta – Demonios! – exclama Edward al abrirla.

-Qué? Qué dice? – pregunta Bella sonriente a su lado que miraba el despegue del jet.

-Bora Bora, Cancún, Los roques, Maldivas, Venecia, Suiza – jadea asombrado – joder! Iremos a Francia – la mira asombrado y ella ríe. – esto tuvo que haber costado una millonada.

-No lo creo. Lo pagaron entre todos – ella se inclina y besa su mejilla.

-Pero… también están los hoteles donde nos hospedaremos, las estadías están pagas. Esto es demasiado!

-Hey, Cariño – Bella lo toma por las mejillas y lo obliga a mirarla. – es nuestro regalo de bodas, nuestro único regalo de bodas. Acéptalo, si? Pasaremos dos meses viajando y tú me harás el amor en todos esos lugares. De acuerdo? – él sonríe más tranquilo y besa su nariz.

-De acuerdo, señora Cullen. Solo por ti. Te amo.

-Y yo te amo a ti.

 ** _FIN_**

 _.0.0_

 **BIEN!**

 **Ahora si hemos llegado al final.!**

 **que les ha parecido? les dije que no habría mucho drama y seria una historia corta.**

 **Les agradezco a todas ustedes que estuvieron desde el principio hasta el final.**

 **Gracias por estar aqui y por seguir mi historia.**

 **besos para todas y nos leemos en otro fic.**

 **Bye Bye.**

 **;)**


End file.
